The fused guardian of Fairy Tail
by Aaron Barbarian
Summary: What if during Gogeta’s battle with Broly never got back to his own world and ended up in the world of magic due to a mishap, and how will this one being affect everyone around him? wizard saint gogeta, gogeta x harem. Before the Sun Village Arc.
1. Chapter 1:pilot

**Helloooo Guys! Since School it's almost over I decided to take a crack at it with 2 of my Favorite Shows, Dragon Ball Z and Fairy Tail, I have seen stories of these crossover and I find them really rushed and not that much character interaction, so I decided to step in and do one myself! **

**This will take at the beginning of gogeta being born from the broly movie because I love gogeta from movie 12 and the newest rendition was also as good.**

**Another Thing I'm not going to Lower Goeta's Power because almost every story that I see they Lower his power to the point that it's unreasonable and unfair, I'm keeping his ability as it is and he will have all his transformations, but that doesn't mean Magic will affect him in some way. If you don't like that, then how about I suggest Escalation by heroman45. That's a really good read if you're interested in something like that.**

**As far as pairings go I'm gonna do gogetaxmirajane for now, it could along the way with additions. If you want me to do a harem or bored of it just say in the reviews and do pole on it. For now enjoy the the pilot chapter and see you at the bottom **

**Warning: I don't own Dragon Ball Supet or Fairy tail and belong to their respective writers **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dragon Ball verse**

The sky's were defining as it turns from light blue to a dark navy in less than a couple of seconds. The rocky terrain that was being held in place was being shaken to the core due to this phenomenon occurring. But the people who were responsible was a person in a white turban and with green skin with 2 antennas protruding from his head and pointed elf ears. That person was named Piccolo,the super Namekian of earth. but the next two were the true cause of it was a man in a palm tree esk jet black hairstyle, torn up orange gi pants and shirtless with a carefree expression. The next man had gravity defying black hair with a wear down blue battle suit and sharpened face.

These 2 beings were none other than Goku and Vegeta, the last of the pure saiyans of a legendary warrior race and strongest mortals in universe 7, or so they thought. Not to long ago, about an hour in fact, they both left from an intense match against another saiyan by the name of Broly who showed up in aiding someone by the name of Frieza, an intergalactic space tyrant that conquered hundreds of worlds and civilizations, and the sole reason for the extinction of the almost saiyan race. The 2 saiyans were no match for Broly as they were subdued by him effortlessly, even when they put their power together was still no match as their Galick Kamehameha was blown away instantly. So instead of putting together they decided on combining them as to where we are now.

The two were in a pose opposite of each other and had their index fingers touching at the ends with the two saying "HAAA"before something happened. Both bodies began to be enveloped with light with Vegeta taking on a blue hue and Goku, or Kakarot as some people call him, taking a crimson red. The two lights began to merge into one spinning swirl of light of gold and instead of two people only became one. The man in question had jet black hair as vegeta with the only difference in having a long bang on his left side, a black open vest with yellow collars, shaggy white pants and a blue sash and with the final touches being black wristbands and pointed out training shoes.

"It's about time" says Piccolo shouting at the once two warriors "now get out there and defeat him!….uhh what should we call you?"

"Huh, using the Potaras it was vegito wasn't it, ok then how about umm-" but was cut off by Piccolo's impatience "oh forget it, hurry and go."

"Now hold on a sec,having a name would definitely make us sound much cooler. Maybe gokuga,vego-um how about gogeta hmph." was all that was left heard by the now born Gogeta as he left to finish what the other two saiyans can't via goku's 2nd signature move the instant Transmission.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The once white icy cold arctic that held such beauty was now nothing more but a desolate wasteland of destruction, the black sky looming over the area. And the being that helped in the creation of it was screaming his lungs till they burst opened.Broly saw the corps of the lifeless body of his father,Paragus,slumped over after he was told that a laser got him.That was the final straw for Broly,loosening all his sanity within him thinking he caused it and gone berserk

And on a nearby cliff side showcased the being that started this all, Freiza. Frieza was stuck in a crater in that nearby cliff that he was sent to by the person who he 'saved' and slowly lifted up his head"look at this,you have such astonishing battle power."as Broly quickly descend down for his next victim to slaughter,was relieved that the beatdown is over.

Until Frieza saw another being come into the fray, appearing out of nowhere but what intrigued him was that he looked familiar to him. Perking up he asked "who do you think you are?" And the man in question turn his head to Frieza" we are gogeta, Kakarot and vegeta have merged together to take Broly down."

"You what." Frieza asked, annoyed by the response.

In which Gogeta turns his whole body to answer his question again in a calm manner "you were dead a long time so you wouldn't know this technique, our two strengths aren't just simply added together, their significantly magnified."

"Wha-not fair" screeched Frieza as he was unhappy with this development. Gogeta then looked at Frieza with a serious expression "you stay right there Frieza we'll deal with you later." as Gogeta then brings his middle and index finger to his forehead to do Instant Transmission once more to face Broly and bring an end to his rampage once and for all.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Fairy tail verse**

In a different world similar to earth with magic is in the air lies Earthland as the inhabitants call it but more importantly the continent of Fiore. And with magic everywhere people have been able to manipulate it to where you can use it to do lots of things such as speed up construction, reproducing crops in little time and more. But mostly magic is used for wizards, their beings who can their magical prowess to their full potential, and when wizards are involved the word 'guild' is also involved as well. guilds are sanctuary's for wizards to find jobs as a form of income for them and with magic as the key component of sustenance during battle, wizards take on mercenary like jobs, but most importantly can also be the place where unyielding bonds can formed to last a lifetime.

Many guilds has been formed with different rules such as a guild named 'Sabertooth' only accepting the strong while another guild named 'Blue Pegasus' accepts the attractive. but even with all these guilds, one guild above all has been considered number 1 in Fiore. In a town called magnolia resides the guild who fought wars,dealt with dragons and survived the obliteration on their sacred land of the black dragon Acnologia, is Fairy Tail.

On a cool night lies a member of Fairy Tail asleep.a beautiful white haired mistress with long flowing hair wearing a purple polka dot night pajama outfit, sleeping with a stunning smile on her white complexioned face on her queen size bed. all her dreams for the past couple of days have been the incredible adventures their guild had to endure to get where they are now, but this one dream felt different from the rest. the mistress was in a wasteland of what used to be her beloved town now in ruins, black smog of destruction everywhere like a vast ocean. she was standing off to the side behind a wall of light as she was mending to her injured guildmates, but when she turned her head she was witnessing a depressing sight like none other she had encountered before.

A man with blue, spiked up hair with a long bang, long deep laceration across his chest and torn up white pants with cuts and a crimson liquid oozing from every cut, especially the laceration he has received. the man was slowly lifting his head from the crater that was created under him but was having a very difficult time as his bones were all but broken, coughing out more of the crimson liquid.

The white hair beauty had a stream of tears coming out so profusely but didn't know why? As she was witnessing this her heart was beginning to break on her, like that man in the crater must be of some importance for her to feel this way. And soon the man was yelling out "FINAL DRAGON FIIIIISSSST" before a light brighten up and she woke up. she was gasping for breath like it was her last sitting on her bed, beads of sweat running down her much paler face with a confused expression as to what she had just seen. It felt real for it to be a dream,too real for her,almost like a premonition for what's to come, and that's what caused her to stay up the rest of the night. To fearful to sleep once more and ponders on what had just happened, hoping it's just nothing more than a dream.

She goes to the kitchen to get some water and recollects her thoughts for the oncoming day.She then takes a seat at her dining room table and ask one question "what was that just now?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dragon ball verse:gogeta vs broly theme song**

Broly spots his next victim in the form of a light blue skinned man with long white stand up hair and a large light blue ring, along with his attire consisting of red robes, a black cuirass with the same white and orange circle decorations and a red sash,this man was Whis the attendance of the universe 7 god of destruction and the teachers of Goku and Vegeta. Broly Crashed at the ground with his left arm suspended in front of of him missing his target and then maneuver his whole body to the right for a right axe kick but misses as well with Whis back flipping effortlessly.

Then Broly goes and propelled himself into a right hook but is also a futile attempt since Whis dodge once more. Then within a flash Gogeta appeared and got into a fighting stance consisting of having his body to the side with his right arm suspended low to the ground and his left arm raised above his head,facing away his right arm. "Oh my" Whis said calmly at the new being with one glance was pleased at the result."Don't worry Whis we'll take care of this from now on" said Gogeta in a calm demeanour and Broly turn around to spot Gogeta. "Well would you look at that,seems you two can work together!" responding Whis excited to see what a fusion of his two students would be capable of.

Broly was now facing off this new foe, growling in anticipation. With the jerk of Gogeta's head he yells "GO!" And both jumped into the air with Gogeta's white fiery and Broly's green river of auras coming to life and fly into the air.

Broly started the fight off in firing multiple energy based projectiles called 'KI' the essence of life energy when used correctly can have destructive results. Each one can obliterate a solar system with ease and Broly shooting off in rapid fire can make anyone have a difficult time but not Gogeta. He was gracefully avoiding the KI blasts with a torrent of destruction and smoke following behind him. Finally Gogeta stops and knocks away three KI blasts to faces Broly "heheheh now it's our turn" and Gogeta begins to be enveloped in a golden light to power up, as if a god gave him such a look "**HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA**."Instead of having his black hair turned gold with his eyes going from black to a oceanic blue and some more muscle mass on his already godly physique. Yes, Gogeta turned into a legendary super saiyan.

Unexpectedly Broly broke in and punched Gogeta and sent him flying away, only for Gogeta to readjust back and charge at Broly with a headbut to his chest. Broly also recovered quickly and both warriors clashed head on. moving at insane speeds the two were throwing fists at one another, trying to overpower each other. then Broly laid a right hook onto Gogeta, not deteriorating he fired back with an uppercut to Broly's jaw. Broly was stunned for a moment but rebuttals back with another punch but Gogeta wasn't having it. He slightly slings his arms a bit in rotating fashion and moves Broly's arm away and comes in close to his abdomen and elbow strikes Broly.

Gogeta swiftly follows up with bringing his foot to Broly's face and launching him to the ground with such force that large rubble began to fly off. From using the momentum that Gogeta got using Broly as a spring broad flew even higher and cupped his hands together above his head to produce a blue ball of light in his hands. With a Hellish roar he aims the ball at Broly as a rain of KI blast came out, descending onto him. As Broly was getting up he got hit with one of the KI blast, then another, and another and soon was rained down until he screamed and power up to create a green barrier to protect him from the onslaught. To which Broly quickly found an opening and charge at Gogeta.

Gogeta dodge his charge and he disappeared from Broly's sight, a second later Broly did the same.With fighters disappearing and reappearing around the vicinity trying to read the others movements. Finally their little dance ended and both clashed once more, never once letting up to the other. Both backed away from each other with Gogeta cupping his hands again to his right side and quickly fired off a blue beam while Broly did the same but the beam was dark green.

But something happened during the beam struggle to which the air around was cracking like glass. Soon the two were in a different plain of reality,the air was full of dark colors such as purple, violet, and navy blue with no ground to support them, just empty space. Gogeta was so stunned by this that he forgot he was even fighting, and Broly took that chance and hit Gogeta. Not really caring where they fight as long as Broly saiyan blood was quenched, launch Gogeta far away to a portal that had opened up. Before Gogeta had a chance to do recover he got sucked into the black abyss and blacked out. Not knowing on where he's going or when.

Broly was just stopped in front of the portal that he just sent out his opposition before roaring out in rage. Without little to no care of his safety, Broly dashed forward in order to finish their death match. However broly also succumb to the void and black out also not knowing where or when he'll end up up to.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And finish!huh, man no wonder it would take this long to write out a chapter, I sympathize with you writers. But enough about me,what did you guys think as the introduction and how I did things like the fight sequences;did I describe them well,did it makes sense and such. And how did you think I did on gogeta going to fairy tail as my explanation. I pick that scene because it made sense,the two went into another goddamn dimension and not one portal of some sort,but I don't know you tell me.I also chose this scene for the fight as my foundation,tell me how I can improve my fight scenes for you in the future as lots of fights will be happening, any constructive criticism goes. Last but not least I would like to thank 2 more writers for inspiring me on creating such a story including heroman45, the first is Superale2 and his story the golden Fairy. The next is SubarashiLawl and his story Dragon Ball Super x Fairy Tail. All 3 are good writers and I hope you continue on writing your story's as I enjoy very much. Man I still have so much to but I think I'll end it here. Got any questions? Ask in the reviews and I'll answer in the next chapter. And with that bye guys!**


	2. Chapter 2:Gogeta awakens NatsuvsGogeta!

**Hello guys I'm back again with another chapter of my new series of 'the fused guardian of fairy tail' and just want to thank the people who are already favoriting and following this story of mine. I already have 6 followers and 7 favorites in a week and have you all to thank. So without further ado I'm a let y'all read and see you at the bottom.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Fairy Tail verse **

Above the clouds and sky and into the mesosphere was a purple like circular phenomenon was being taken place. A small portal of sorts was was forming from the size of a rat to expanding into that of swallowing a house whole. Within this portal was a person coming out at fast speeds leaving a trail of orange behind his wake and soon was followed by another person but had green color following behind them.

The person who was in orange was none other than Gogeta, however he was knocked unconscious so he had no control over of what would happen at his landing. This would surely cause commotion as this might cause casualties but luckily for him was leading down to his new life. As Gogeta was descending some magical mana in the air started surrounding him and coating in this sparkling blue color to which will permanently fuse him into Gogeta forever unless reversed.(just like in Z with Vegito defusing because of Buu's magic can also make a person unfuse working both ways.)

Back at the town of Magnolia the sun was drawing near, the gray atmosphere still in control and the townspeople was starting to open up shops and markets. At one particular household a young woman was coming out, sporting a red magenta dress with pink ribbons around her waist and bra straps and a blue coat with fur linings around the ends. She also has deep blue eyes with a pale white complexion of skin and long, flowing, white hair to match with model like body. This young woman was Mirajane Strauss, the eldest sibling of the Strauss family and S-rank wizard of Fairy tail.

She was closing the door to her family's house looking at the door with a solemn expression, slowly Mira rest her head a bit on the door looking at the ground. Her mind has been flooded with questions about her dream last night such as '_why was I crying_' and '_what was going on'_ but the most important question on her mind was 'who was that _man?' _She decided to leave it at that and started to the guild hall to open the doors since it was just nothing more than a dream...right?

Mira kept walking to the guild enjoying the scenery the town had to offer, Business owners switching their signs on their doors out from closed to open, kids coming out and rushing past her to play with their friends at the park, and the wind slowly hitting her face giving off a quick breeze. Soon after about a 10 minute walk to he main gate, Mira pulls out a key from her coat jacket and inserts into the keyhole. She then gently pushes away the gates to the opposite direction of each other and heads for the main doors to open until what seemed like a small crackling noise was heard

"Mmm, what's that noise?" Shifting her head left only to see nothing. She then shift her head to the right and still not find anything out of the ordinary. This time Mira looks up into the gray, depressing sky to see that small electrical currents moving about, but what confuses her is that it's ln only in one area.

"Wha-what is going on right now?" Whispered Mira as not know how to handle such a situation.

"Hey Mira, are you okay." Said a high pitch scratchy voice said behind her.

Mira halted and turned around to see some of the other members of fairy tail coming to her. The three most prominent figures leading the charge were two males and one female. The female had long deep crimson hair with soft coconut brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a suit of amour with the fairy tail symbol on her left bicep and a blue cross going up an down on her chest plate.she also had metal gauntlets on each arm and a blue skirt with black boots. This gem is Erza Scarlet, an exceptional S-class and queen of the fairies.

The next was a guy with having pink some what spiky hair with black eyes and tanned skin with a ripped physique and an outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf.

The next guy was following close behind Erza with his most prominent feature's is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular with a necklace around his neck. He was wearing an opened up pink collard shirt and black jeans with a silver buckle and black teneshoes. These two figures were Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster, two prominent wizards and rivals to each other. Natsu possessing fire Dragon Slayer magic and Gray having Ice Maker magic.

"Hey Mira are you okay, your spacing out in a daze or something?" Asking Gray concerned about his friend's wellbeing.

"Yeah I'm fine Gray, But just look up into the clouds up there, it seems to be a thunder storm or something." Answered Mira pointing up to the clouds. The weird phenomenon was just getting worse as more and more electrical currents was being showcased and was above their guilds to which got a lot of people scared and thought something horrible was going to happen. Within the insueing chaos, people started spouting ideas to answer it.

"Wait, do you guys think that it's Edolas again!" Screamed a busty blonde hair girl, shivering at thought of encountering her double ganger again.

"It can't be Edolas again, the entrance to it was white. Besides we sealed the entrance shut for good." Said a blue flying cat near Natsu's head.

"Could it be Laxus's doing?" Inputted Natsu his opinion.

"No way, Laxus doesn't travel by the clouds and certainly wouldn't put a scare like this to us." Answered Gray as Laxus isn't that type of person anymore.

"Well what ever it is, we must be on are guard. We don't know what's on the other side and could threaten our guild or worse." Shouted Erza as she change into a brand new suit of armor. This one consisted of Plated armor that covers her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and weraing a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, and she has large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece. That's right, Erza is in her **heavens wheel Armour.**

"Uh guys... I smell someone coming close... and it's coming fast" said Natsu, not knowing if he was friendly or foe. As if that was their cue, everyone in the guild at this time was getting ready for what ever it may be, with Gray bringing his right fist to side with his left palm and a dark blue magic circle appearing behind him. Natsu bringing his knuckles together and as a result fire sprang to life, engulfing both his arms to face this potential new threat.

"Get ready everyone, I see something is coming and fast!" Exploded Erza with 3 swords orbiting around her.

Everyone else started to see what she meant and was a small orange ball of light. As seconds started going by, so did the unidentifiable object with growing in size and brightness. Then it blitzed out of the clouds and ripping open to expose the sun behind, stunning everyone as it looked to be a person to their eyes when in reality it was Gogeta. The person moved in at super sonic speeds and crashes through the roof of the Fairy Tail guild hall. The impact of the him blew the hinges off of the door and debris flying off with the main door colliding with the gate. Everyone then put their arms to together in an x to protect themselves from all the smoke and dust but then Gray came in front of the group.

"Everyone get behind me! **Ice make shield!**" Shouted out Gray with putting up a wall of blue crystallized ice to make sure no one got hurt.

The make shift dust storm from the impact soon died after a couple of seconds and Gray dropped the shield. Luckily enough the guild hall was still standing so there wasn't too damage so far aside from the roof, door and gate. Then without a second thought everyone sprinted inside to witness the collateral damage caused by the unidentified person and was possibly dead. The tables were all in shambles, the bar was eviscerated and the stage at the other side of the hall was also affected but not by much such as the curtains torn asunder and few pieces of wood and steel inside the it. But the newest addition to the guild was an enormous crater at the middle.

Everyone hurried to the edge of the newly formed crater too find what they least expected, a person was able to cause this amount of destruction and still intact. The hole was 30ft. Deep and stretched from one wall to the other of the hall. The person at the bottom was gogeta but was knocked unconscious due to him from entering the portal before hand.

"Holy shit, someone was able to survive that!" Screeched Natsu, knowing that someone who could keep his body from that must be strong.

"You guys he's hurt, we have to make sure that he's alright." Voiced out a blonde hair beauty from before, Lucy Heartfilla.

"Lucy is right, quick Natsu you and Gray bring him back here so Wendy May heal him!" Shouted Erza to the ice make and dragon Slayer mages.

"Got it Erza/right Erza." Said both mages and both jumped from the edge and slid down the crater(similar to how Toppo and Dyspo slid to confront UI goku in 110 but smaller). Natsu got down there first and noticed how bruised the unconscious bastard really was, like he was in a middle of a brawl. So it poses the question of who was he fighting and how did he get in there? Which got him some what excited since Natsu has a potential new sparring partner to test his strength against.

"Hey match stick, stop dotting there and help me get him back to the others!" Exclaimed Gray garbing onto Gogeta's left side. "Oh shut your trap Elsa I'm coming!" Fired back Natsu now holding onto Gogeta's right and both vaulted for the edge once more and set him down on the floor gently.

As soon as Gogeta was brought up with the others, all the girls that were there at the time blushed insanely red that would make tomato's jealous, even the great Titania blush along but was covered by her scarlet hair. The man had on a tiny black vest to only cover him and had his six pack exposed and other tight, chiseled features to everyone that some of the girls found him quite attractive and even turned on.

Finally Erza got over Gogeta's physique and yelled "quick Wendy get over here!"

"Don't worry Erza I'm here." Then out of the crowd came a petite, blue haired girl around the age of 12 wearing a green, sleeveless flowing dress with a triangular pattern near the top and a crossing pattern around the rest of the dress held by a small yellow ring connecting the top of her dress around her neck. She wears a yellow thick band around each of her biceps and a pair of red, ankle-tied sandals at her feet. This was Wendy Marvell, another Dragon Slayer mage like Natsu and youngest of the 1st generation.

Wendy then spotted the unconscious man down and hurried to heal him. She then sat down on top her legs, closing her eyes and put her hands forward and her hands brightened up with a green light. Then the entire body of Gogeta was shrouded in the mystical green light and every bruise, cut and burn was gone with him now just asleep until he awakens again.

"Alright guys I'm all done. He should fine but won't wake up until a couple of days to a week." Exclaimed Wendy

"Excellent work Wendy" Said Erza approvingly then turned to two mages "Natsu, Gray go and take him to the infirmary as that part of hall is still in good condition." Ordered Erza but was stopped by someone else.

"I got this one Erza." Voiced Mirajane as she had a few questions about the man. "So be it go and take him Mira but before you do, may I ask why?" Questioned Erza to which she got "oh I just have a couple of questions to ask whenever he gets up." '_Like why he looks similar to that person in my dream' _"Besides I can take this time to fix up his clothes as well."

"Alright fine, Natsu go and assist Mira by carrying him to the infirmary." Orders Erza with such hostility that if he didn't do his job right, then he would get grounded into very fast.

"Sure thing Erza" and Natsu picked up Gogeta and shifted him on his back "alright Mira ready whenever you are." Replied Natsu with a smile and both headed to the infirmary. The walk to the infirmary was quick and Mira opened the door for Natsu. "Alright Natsu just set him over there at the Conner bed and I'll take care of the rest." And Natsu gently set Gogeta down and left the room. Mira pulled up a chair next to Gogeta and sat there, watching if new development would happen. "Just who are you?" Whispered Mira hopping that her answers would come soon.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**4 days after the arrival **

It was a couple of since Gogeta came and was still unconscious however there was some signs of him getting there like the occasional twitching or labored breathing. But this time he was sweating and shifting in his bed, dreaming of something or perhaps someone.

Gogeta was having horrific nightmares of Broly slaughtering the people close to him. A women of a dark tan with a black and yellow suit and cerulean blue eyes and hair named Bulma, the wife of vegeta, is in the mist of all that chaos and just like Paragus, could also have been killed and wouldn't have even known. Luckily enough his master Whis is also there but, even though he can't intervene in the affairs of mortals is willing to help out... right. What of his 3 sons and daughter and his other wife chichi, what will happen to them! Then gogeta remembered the speech vegeta gave to goku on deaths door.

"**Kakarot listen to me,"** pleaded Vegeta as he was clutching on to the dirt of a soon dying world, tears streaming out as his final atonement"**don't be so soft there is no stinking honor in any of this it's just a game play to win, no rules. You're going to have to get over your self heartedness do it, you'll have to get over your feelings or you'll get killed Kakarot. Please Kakarot stop Frieza he made me who I am. Don't let anyone else suffer, do what ever it takes."**

Gogeta had to get up! He had people depending on him, and just like Frieza he had to get up and stop Broly's destruction. His responsibility was to be strong enough to take out evil who would threaten the lives of people precious to him! It was no simple fight anymore, it was a battle for universe 7 existence now! Gogeta reopened his eyes and with a roar saying **"BROLY" **and straighten up on his bed to finish what he was born to do except...he was on a bed. In fact he was in a room, an infirmary to be more specific, that he couldn't recognize from either goku's or vegeta's memory. Another thing he noticed is that he's basically clothed-less besides his white pants, no vest or wrist bands.

The room seemed to be old fashioned with five other beds, a night stand on each side of a bed and three glass plane windows to the left of him. To the right Gogeta could hear the door creaking until it opened fully to reveal someone there and it was Mira.

"Oh finally you're awake, I was beginning to think you would be some sort of coma." Chirped Mira from the entrance of the door. She then sauntered over to the now awoken guest with a graceful smile and also carrying a set of clothes it seemed. Gogeta was stunned by the sheer beauty of the girl in front of him, he could honestly say that she could rival chichi's beauty in her prime if not more. But then he remembered what he needed to do and quickly hopped off the bed and put his middle and index fingers to his forehead only for him to not sense anyone. _'Damn it why can't I sense anybody's energy?'_ Then collapsed onto one knee with his right hand also supporting himself. Mira sprinted to him to get Gogeta back to bed as he just recovered.

"Hey you just woke, don't do something so reckless now." Ordered Mira as he was just as stubborn as a certain pink hair Dragon Slayer that she knew. 'What was that just now, was he about to use his magic?' Thought Mira

"Ugh right, sorry for causing trouble." Answered Gogeta in an apologetic tone. What confused Mira is that his voice sounded like 2 people but dropped since he just woke up.

"Oh don't worry about it, not a problem but please be careful will you um... I'm sorry but what's your name?"

"Oh its Gogeta." _'Gogeta huh, seems a fitting name for him' _thought Mira.

"Well since you introduced yourself, so should I. I'm Mirajane, Mirajane Strauss, but my colleagues call me Mira for short."

'_Wow even her name is elegant, wait where did that come from? Calm down Gogeta you have... two... wives at... home. Why am I still fused? Just how long was I unconscious?'_

"Excuse me Mira but for how long was I out for?" Asked Gogeta to Mira in a worried tone.

"Well you've been out for 4 days." Responded Mira to Gogeta. What startled her though is that she witnessed the man in front of her sweating and left with a small gaping mouth, dumbfounded by that answer.

"Umm is there something wrong Gogeta?"

"Huh, oh nothing's wrong. Just didn't expect to be out for that long." _'FOUR DAYS! Why haven't I defused yet? Maybe this world's energy has to do something with it.'_

"So Mira where am I exactly, am I near the four main cities by chance?"

"I don't know what you mean by 4 main cities but you're in a town called Magnolia, more specifically the Fairy Tail guild hall."

_'Magnolia? Fairy Tail? What going on, I don't remember either of these names.' _"Mira you said I was a guild. Can you tell me what a guild is?"

Mira was then shocked by that request. Has he never heard of magic before? "Well guilds are places that wizards can be together to find jobs, form teams and create incredible bonds with one another."

'_Judging by that response it sounds like she has been in a guild for a long time and said it so naturally.' _"Ok now you said something called 'Fairy Tail.' What is that exactly?"

"Oh that's the guild that I'm in. I'm surprised you never heard of us though, we won the Grand Magic Games after all." Said Mira in a sweetly voice and how Gogeta got his answer. '_Grand Magic Games huh, so magic must be this worlds version of KI I presume. Could it also be why I'm still like this?' _Thought Gogeta until he spotted some black clothing next to bed on the night stand.

"Hey Mira would that happen to be my clothing?"

"Why yes, it is. Given how you fell in, your clothes in the process was torn up so I try to best sew up some new ones the best I can." she then hands over the vest, wristbands and shoes to him.

Then gogeta got off to put on his new clothing to which his surprise fitted in just right. In the process the white hair beauty could see how fit the mysterious man and because she was seeing such muscle from him, she started to blush a little and because it felt embarrassing. '_For someone who crashed landed into a building, he certainly is in shape. I wonder if he has a girlfriend... wait, why am I thinking about stuff like that to a person whom I just met. Still though he must have worked hard to that kind of physique.'_

Gogeta patted his vest a couple of times and felt like it was brand new, like the fusion occurred a couple seconds ago. "Wow Mira you sure do have knack for this sort of thing. Thanks for making another set of clothes for me." Thanked Gogeta with a son grin that he received from Goku. '_He_ _even has a really nice smile.'_ Blushed Mira even more. '_That tanned skin, godly body, and handsome smile, he is a real catch for sure.'_ Thought Mira who was somewhat crushing on her new aquatinted friend.

_'I don't know how to get back to my world, perhaps I'm in a different universe or timeline for all I know. For now let's stay to find out some clues, but until then I need to stay on a low profile.' _"Hey Mira, what kind of people you hold here in 'Fairy Tail'."

"Oh we hold many and strong wizards whose poses powerful magical abilities, have multiple Dragon Slayers, S-rank mages, and our ace Guildarts with me included." Proclaimed Mira to Gogeta as she worked hard to get where she got.

"Wow all those titles sound powerful, but I didn't expect you too be part of the most powerful group Mira." Question Gogeta skeptical as he doubted the verity of her statement.

"Oh I am, under all this sincerity and loyal facade I'm one hellish demon to go up against." Said Mira solidly and quite literally that Gogeta believed in her abilities as a fighter. "If you want I can introduce you to all of Fairy Tail."

"Sure that would be a perfect idea."

"Great." And with that Mira grabbed onto Gogeta's hand and guided him out of the infirmary to meet his potential new family. '_Alright, since I haven't been able to protect those in my world, then I'll do it here. I was born for those who are lost and are desperate to depend on and I'll do so with pride, even if it cost me my life.' _Promises Gogeta to himself as his resolve.

Then both Mira and Gogeta made its way into the main guild hall with Gogeta never expecting the way how a guild that won such a prestigious tournament would act. A lot of people were engaged into a free-for-all brawl in the middle with chairs being thrown, tables getting decimated and bodies flying off. A girl with darkened tan and brown hair and eyes with nothing more than a blue and orange striped bra with tight white jeans and brown belt was drinking to her hearts content... with an entire barrel of booze. This was Cana Alberona, a card mage dealer and the daughter of the guilds ace guildarts. He then turned his to the left to see a small blue haired girl being smother by an orange haired man and an obese man.

"You know for a guild to win such a prestigious tournament I did not think it would act like this." Said Gogeta.

"Yea , hehe, it may look like a disaster but trust me on this when I say it, we can and will show the true might of Fairy Tail we it becomes serious."

"Oh, so you guys are one of those people that messes around, but when it's time to fight for real you guys get into gear huh?"

"That's precisely right! It's like you practically already know so much about us"

"Yea..." he looks at their hands that's still together, "So um how long are you gonna hold my hand?" he asked.

"E-Eh? Oh my bad! It's just... I didn't mean too... sorry for holding on for that long." Says Mira as she was too focused on her guild.

"It's cool, if you want my opinion it's really cool for you to do that"

"Y-You think?" she blushed_ 'did he just hit on me right there? Clam down Mira you just met him... but still...'_

"Well I should introduce you to everyone now huh." Said Mira

"Uh now hold on I don't thi-" but was interrupted by Mira hollering out for her guild. "Hey guys, our guest is awake."

Then the room fell silent with everyone that was fighting stopped in the middle of their tracks, Cana looked towards the pair with a blank expression, blinking a few times and the two men and girl also looked towards them. Gogeta was a bit uncomfortable with all the starring, like time froze on him, oh how he wished that was the case as at least he'd recognize someone then. Then out of the crowd came Natsu with a carefree expression and a blue cat on top of his head heading for the both of them.

"Sup there you mysterious bastard. I'm Natsu Dragneel and this is my partner Happy" as Natsu points at his head to the blue cat. "Ay sir" responds Happy and with Natsu continuing"and I'm one of, if not the most powerful wizard in Fairy Tail." Proclaiming Natsu with his arms cross and eyes closed.

"Hi there I'm Gogeta. So is it true, are you really the strongest they got?" Question Gogeta as he about to ask for a spar until someone intervened.

"Oh put a sock in it pyro. Don't listen to him Gogeta, he's just being an idiot as per usual." Interrupting Gray with a mocking tone. "I'm Gray Fullbuster and I'm actually stronger than this dope." Enticing Natsu by closing his eyes and crossing his arms together to show that he isn't anyone of importance.

Natsu didn't take his comment to well as he rebuttals back "How about you shut the hell up Ice Freak! You can't even hold a candle against me" exclaimed Natsu at his rival as he collided his head with Gray's and slightly push him back.

"Oh fuck off you Lizard, You can't beat me anyway." Gray shot back as he pushed back the Dragon Slayer with his head to the same position where they stared it.

"MATCH STICK!"

"ICE EMO!"

Then the two were about to start another scuffle until a woman with red hair interrupted them by striking at their head, thus knocking them to the ground. "How many times have I told you numbskulls to not bicker when our guest woken up!" And with that the two sigh at defeat because of their idiocy "sorry Erza..."

'_Man she's scary, probably even scarier than Bulma and Chichi put together asking about a restaurant bill.' _Thought Gogeta as he was shivering at the sight.

Then the scarlet beauty turned to the pair and introduced herself to the newcomer "it's nice to you, I'm Erza, Erza Scarlet but probably new due to my guild-mates mentioning it earlier." And sticks out her hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet you as well Erza, I'm Gogeta." As he gladly takes up her offer.

Then a young girl of average height who has shoulder-length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose, and dark brown eyes came up to them. Her attire consisted a blue top with a heart colored in white and a belt to keep her matching skirt, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather high heeled boots. This mage is Lucy Heartfilla, a celestial wizard and daughter of a rich family. "Hey there Gogeta I'm Lucy Heartfilla, but call me Lucy and I'm a celestial wizard." Exclaimed lucy with one eye closed and her left index finger up.

"Wow that title alone makes me think you're a strong person too." Exclaimed Gogeta as he went wide eyed in confusion pointing at Lucy.

"Her power comes from the Zodiac Keys she has around her waist. That's all there is to being a Celestial Wizard, other than that she's basically weaker than most mages." Informed Erza on how those mages do battle to him.

"H-Hey Erza! Don't go telling Gogeta that!" Pouted Lucy as she was quite embarrassed by that description.

Then out of the blue came out a young Wendy Marvell as she ran to Gogeta to say hi as well "hi Mr. Gogeta it's nice to finally meet you." Said Wendy with her eyes closed, a giant smile and her arms behind her back. "Wow they even accept children into guilds." Then Gogeta crouch to Wendy level and gave a son grin to match with Wendy's smile. "You know, you remind me of some people that I know. Their about your age and have innate potential just waiting to be unlocked just like you, with the right training you can be a real force to be reckoned with." As Gogeta gave his Vegeta smirk to finish off. Mira took note and blushed as she thought it was really cute for him to act like a father or brother figure to Wendy, as he would be a great father.

Then Mira went on to introduce the rest of Fairy Tail that was at the guild hall at the moment to Gogeta such as Mira's siblings, Lisanna and Elfman with Elfman stating "hey their, It's nice to a real man such as yourself" and many more. Last and certainly not least did Mira introduced Gogeta to a extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache a black stamp of the Fairy Tail guild mark that covers his entire chest area. His clothing is more of a more formal attire, with him wearing a white tunic with the Fairy Tail symbol on the left collar, and black pants, all in which was covered by a formal white coat with white fur around the edges. This wise man is Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tails 6th master and one of the ten Wizard Saints of Ishgar.

"Ahh its pleasure to meet you young man. I'm Master Makarov the Master of this Guild," replied Makarov with a cheeky smile on his face extending his hand towards Gogeta who was in his grave thoughts

'_Is he really the Master!?'_ thought the fused fighter but shook his head and extended his hand to the master. "Hello Master, My name is Gogeta and it's a pleasure to be here. I'm sorry if I caused a ruckus by any chance."

Gogeta shook the master's hand. Suddenly the Master's eyes widen in shock at the contact of Goku's hand. He could feel the power running through the Saiyan... and it was scary.

'_This energy... It's immense. I never felt someone with this amount of energy before! It's even higher than Gildarts by a lot! And I can tell he's holding back... but the question is how much?' _thought Makarov within his mind but nonetheless, he kept shaking his hand

"The pleasure is mine Gogeta, and don't worry about the damages as that's taken care of." Said Makarov in a reassuring tone to ease Gogeta's anxiety. Soon after both stopped shaking and Mira Voiced her presence by fake coughing "so Gogeta since you met everyone here at the moment why did you want to know the strong people?"

"Well to be honest I was hoping to challenge them to spar." Answered Gogeta until Makarov gave his input.

"Is that so, well then you are more than welcome to face off any of the members here in Fairy Tail but be warned as none of the mages here aren't weak by any means." Told Makarov as he was interested as to what this fused fighter can do.

"I know that's why I'm asking, so that I could test myself and see where I stand." Calmly stating Gogeta as he was starting to get excited about fighting strong people. His lust for battle as a saiyan boiling at the thought.

"Well then, you may choose whomever you like then but don't take it here as I don't want anymore destruction here." Said Makarov in a somewhat serious demeanor.

"Alright master, now then for my opponent I chose...you." Said Gogeta pointing to Natsu and Happy. Both cheered and jumped in air as Natsu's wish came to fruition. "ALRIGHT IM FIRED UP, ARE YOU HAPPY!?"

"AYE SIR!" Exclaimed Happy as he was orbiting around Natsu's head, excited for the fight at hand.

"Woah woah woah there, now hold on." Interrupting Gray as she thought it was going to be a slaughterhouse. "Are you sure about this Gogeta, I hate to admit this but Natsu is a really strong person to go up against. If you go up against him then he won't be holding any punches back, even if you have woken up."

"I know, he looked like one so that's why I wanted to fight him."

'_Is_ _he serious right now? __There's no way that_ _Gogeta is gonna beat Natsu, maybe the impact_ _reworked his brain or something. Or maybe he is as dumb as Natsu.' _Thought Gray.

"I don't think that this is a good idea either" injected Mira into the conversation "I mean you just woke up from a nasty fall and now your getting into a fight, this is a bad idea." Said Mira concerned as she didn't want to see her crush beaten down just to test himself.

"Don't sweat it Mira nothing is going to happen to me, I'm a strong person to go up against and I'll prove it here!" Responded back Gogeta with such vigor that it made Mira think twice and also blushing at the time with such a powerful promise to her, it made her feel warm and wanted on the inside.

But in the group some took notice of how Lisanna's sister is acting and questioned if her sister perhaps is interested in Gogeta, but quickly dismissed it as she just met him.

"A fight between Natsu and newbie then huh, don't say I didn't warn you. And don't mess him up too much now pyro." Said Gray as he was interested in Gogeta's abilities as a fighter but knows that the fight goes to Natsu hands down.

"Alright then let's get this started." Ordered Natsu as his wish to fight against him is now. Natsu knows Gogeta is strong like the master but doesn't how strong but he'll push gogeta, you can promise that much.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Woodland plains outside magnolia **

The two were facing each other as they were stretching it out with Gogeta crouching giving out his right leg then switching out for his left doing it a couple of time and with Natsu tucking his right arm to the side then doing the same with his left. This lasted a couple of times as well.

"Alright Gogeta I don't want ya to be holding back, give it everything you got!" Affirming Natsu

"Of course not! My pride wouldn't let me hold back in a fight," exclaimed the Saiyan back with an enthusiastic tone.

"Now you're speaking my language Gogeta!" The Dragon Slayer clearly said.

Everyone in the guild was going to see the event between Gogeta and Natsu since they didn't know what kind of magic Gogeta used. Mira is the referee of the fight to start the countdown. Gogeta was in his fighting stance, he was turned to the Side with right arm brought up in front of himself and his left directly with his abdomen and Natsu was crouched with his right arm on the ground and left arm holding onto his left thigh.

"Three! Two! One!..." but before she said the final word looks at Gogeta in a concerned manner hoping that he would keep his promise "**Hajime!"** Yelled the White Haired beauty as she jumped to the sidelines

Natsu began this fight with the support of his from earlier propelled himself at fast speeds toward Gogeta throwing out a firey right hook to Gogeta but is deflected by him. Natsu lands only for him shift his body for a left kick to the head but was also blocked and pushes Natsu away. "Tch bastard" then Natsu charges once more with a flurry of rapid fire punches aiming for gogeta but gets dodge by him effortlessly. This was annoying Natsu to no end as he yet lay a scratch on the guy, what's worse was that Gogeta was smirking the entire time so he jumped into the air and roars out

"**FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!"** Bringing his two fire enveloped arms down to Gogeta but surprisingly enough was well blocked with him bringing his arms into an X above his head creating and small cracks throughout the ground. Then Natsu bounded over Gogeta as he was now behind him and readying a fist of fire. Propelling his arm out to connect with Gogeta bellowing **"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST"** with a gust of dust and debris blinded everyone's vision of what happened. Natsu lowered his head in satisfaction as he finally hit him, until the wind died down to show a smirking Gogeta and a dumbfounded Natsu. Natsu's attack was blocked with one hand.

Everyone watching was stunned at what was happening right now, how can someone handle Natsu so easily like he's just some helpless child. Only Guild-arts and Makarov could do such a feat but they are on the level of a wizard saint so it begs the question of just how strong is he? The only in the group who was thrilled was Mirajane as Gogeta was keeping his promise to her.

"Man Gogeta is man handling Natsu right now!" Stated Gray as he was surprised to see his rival taken care of like nuisance.

"You're right, I've never seen someone so casually make quick work of Natsu, even I have to use a good amount of Power to bring him down." Stated Erza as she thought Gogeta was stronger than her.

"Gogeta..." whispered Mira.

Back at the fight, Natsu bounced away from gogeta. Natsu was pissed off that his opponent was not fighting back so he screamed out"HEY SPIKES, STOP RUNNING AWAY AND FIGHT ALREADY!" Since this was a fight Gogeta had to put in the work as well, whispering "ok" and vanished from everyone's sight.

"Hey did you see where he gone, was that teleportation magic." Asked Lucy as she didn't see any magic circles appearing. Then from the sidelines Happy shouts out "Natsu behind you!"

Natsu turned around to see the saiyan only to feel pain in his abdomen as Gogeta was thrusting his left arm into it. Before Natsu had time to process what just happened, Gogeta swiftly follows up with his right fist in a under strike also striking his stomach causing Natsu to spit up saliva in the process. Gogeta then comes to his face and elbows Natsu to his cheek with his right arm and with that arm charged back brings it his fist into Natsu's face launching him back all in one fluid motion. Before Natsu reach the ground Gogeta charge a good amount of ki into his fist and thrusted it.

**"GALE FORCE PUNCH!" **The impact causes Natsu to spit up even more saliva and descended him faster into the ground creating a mound of dirt and rubble behind Natsu.(similar to how UI goku did to Kefla.)

"He can use Wind Magic to that degree?!" asked Gray impressed at seeing what Gogeta did towards Natsu.

"He just pushed a wave of wind like it was nothing!" yelled Lucy with a shocked tone. She was beginning to believe that Gogeta was stronger than Natsu in every way.

"Impressive... I have never seen someone making an attack like that... only Wendy could have done that but Gogeta did that to a masterful level, no magic circles at all." Makarov said to himself at seeing how Gogeta was dominating Natsu.

Natsu was shakily getting back back up with his head lowered not look toward Gogeta. Then Gogeta started to sprint to Natsu close the distance, with both arms behind him he slowly started to create two spherical compressed translucent kiai balls with a tiny light in the middle in each palm as he was sprinting. This was Natsu's chance to finally hit him, with the element of surprise Natsu roared out his signature move.

**"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" **With some difficultly controlling and bobbing his head a-bit, a horizontal tornado of fire spewing out from Natsu as Gogeta can't possibly avoid this attack at close range. The level of attack Natsu made was the most powerful one yet as Natsu put every once of magical energy to the roar, making everyone concerned of Gogeta wellbeing, especially Mira.

"You idiot your gonna kill him with that!" Stated Gray as this isn't gonna end well.

"Quick Gogeta get out of the way or your gonna get burned" Said Lucy as she didn't want one of her friends to be known as a murderer but Gogeta didn't stop as he was still sprinting.

At that moment Almost everyone broke out and started to worry.

"Gogeta! What are you doing!"

"don't just keep running, you're gonna get burn!"

"get out of that range before you get toasted!"

Gogeta kept on trekking with a serious demeanor on his face, not caring about the others inputs. Before the flames could come in contact with Gogeta, he vaulted over the tornado from hell with a graceful twist and landed behind Natsu a couple of meters back. Gogeta then thrusts both the balls toward Natsu. At the last second Natsu turns around to see the balls coming only to black out from the impact. The impact from the light quickly expanded as it took over and exploded creating a mushroom cloud, from one side Natsu's body came out. His body bounced on the ground to a nearby tree, but before his unconscious form could reach Gogeta teleported to catch his body and sets him down gently.

"That was a good fight Natsu, with the right training you could be the strongest there is." Whispering to Natsu even though he's out.

And so the spectators made their way to the aftermath of the fight. As they arrive on the scene they could see how everything around them were in pieces. To think that someone other Natsu would do this in a fight. This does raises questions on everyone's mind on Gogeta.

"Hey Gogeta, did you win?" Gray asked.

"Mmmm Hmm, well I am the one standing but I think I went overboard on that final blow I did to him though."

Happy, Lisanna and Lucy ran to Natsu...

"Hey Natsu! Natsu!"

Then Gogeta goes and crouches down to Natsu's body. He puts his hand on top of Natsu's chest and slowly Gogeta's hand began to be consumed in a crimson light which transferred to Natsu's entire being. The light from Natsu died down after a couple of seconds and showcased none of Natsu's injuries was there.

"It's okay now, I managed to heal back all his injuries that he sustained but he's gonna be unconscious though for a couple of hours." Gogeta said.

Everyone was stunned by what Gogeta was showcasing, so much that they were comparing him to Wendy but better. Then Wendy came up to him and was excited about this discovery.

"Wow Mr. Gogeta how were you able to do that, are you another Dragon Slayer like me? Can you teach me those cool moves and about your healing technique, I have something similar but green instead of red is the red more powerful?" All this excitement and energy from Wendy was starting to make Gogeta chuckle. Gogeta saw Goten in her with her personality and willingness to help so he crouched down to get her attention.

"I'd be more than willing to teach you how to do those moves if your guild is allows me to that is."

"Of course you could teach Wendy how to do those moves Gogeta, in fact we'll be more than happy for you to join our guild if you'd like." Responded Makarov with tenacity in his voice like a father would to his children.

'_Maybe I should take him on his offer, that way they could hint me on some weird activity like a portal when I'm not there.' _Thought Gogeta so as a sound plan. "Alright master I'll join Fairy Tail and I'll give you my full support to the guild" announced Gogeta in a way Goku would act.

And the guild started to cheer for a new and strong member of Fairy Tail. '_This guild doesn't seem so bad so might as well stay a bit. For now though I'll keep my power to a minimum so that people won't freak out and so the god of destruction won't be interested in coming here, who ever he is.' _And with gogeta picked up Natsu and made their way back to Fairy Tail to celebrate.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And done, wow 7k words is a lot but just wait for 30k words...aww what did I get myself into. Well besides that how did you enjoy this chapter as me introducing the main fairy tail group or in this case Team Natsu. Don't worry as I'll be introducing more and more Fairy Tail characters gradually as the story continues. And how did I do as for Natsu vs Gogeta was that a descriptive fight as I used some elements from previous titles like the Broly movie and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Any form of criticism is appreciated. And if you want me to do a Gogetaxharem then say i the reviews as I'm looking through. Speaking of reviews;**

**3878: I separated the dialogue here as compared to the first chapter. And your wish is my command I won't be nerfing Gogeta, nerfing is stupid anyway in my opinion.**

**Jlee1121981: Thanks for the kind words as I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Man as I'm writing this out I enjoy it more and more and still lots to say but I'll leave be for now. Like I said if you want a gogetaxharem then type in the reviews but if not as your board of those then I'll keep it strictly gogetaxmirajane, just say in the reviews m. Got any questions? Ask in the reviews and I'll answer in the next chapter. And with that bye guys!**


	3. Chapter 3:Gogeta’s reveal and origins

**Alright another chapter boys and girls an I got to say I'm really happy to see how it's going so far. 2 chapters in plus this one and have such great and positive feedback in the reviews but also write in what I need to fix as I want to do good for you guys and improve as a a story teller. By the way sorry for not posting sooner as school, work and other life problems got the better of me, but that won't hinder me as summer break is in. And now with the story and how I'm gonna do this. This might be the last filler/introduction part, if not then the next chapter as I'll be doing the 'Sun Village' arc and do a filler chapter or two and do the 'Tartaros' arc with me doing some altercations to it. What I mean by that, besides writing in gogeta, is I wanna add in Demigra the demon god from Xenoverse. Instead of E.N.D being the strongest and him only to be a prototype and for Demrigra to be the strongest one in the Book of Zeref and considered a GOD as his power is unmatched. Thus with a final battle with him and gogeta which will lead into my own arc, the 'G.O.D' arc.**

**If you're interested in me doing my own arc into this then please say in the reviews as it will be a good way to test my skills as a story teller. But then I'd have recon the original source material and the rest of the fairy tail story and probably have to add dragon balls too to make it fit. Granted he doesn't physically fight but I wanna do a Shenron vs Agnologia battle instead of Igneel but I haven't thought that far yet as I'm just spit balling these ideas here. God I sound like an idiot and I need to catch up on my fairy tail and fast. **

**But besides all this as that's in the future, I'll be announcing the relationships and how it's going to work. The final verdict that y'all have chosen is *drum roll* a harem. As y'all wanted I'm gonna do a harem but who is in it will be up to y'all with Mira already in it. Plus 6 other girls for a total of 7 and that's where y'all come, in the reviews type and vote for who y'all want and the main 6 gets in. Secondly I'll also be doing NatsuxLisanna and Grayxjuvia so sorry for you NaLu fans. The reason for this is because I like Lisanna more than than Lucy being with Natsu and I don't see too many with Lucy in the harem. And how I might be doing that you ask? Well I'm not in the story, Gogeta is in it, so ask him. **

**'But why announcing it so soon?' Well it's because want to start the progression right away so I could see what works and doesn't from the reviews and get a grasp in what I'm writing as in getting a head and getting an foundation to set up.**

**Oh and as far as Gogeta's personality goes, I like to think that the personality of a fused character is influenced by whether the fusion was done through Potara or Dance. Vegito takes on the pride and arrogance of vegeta and moral compass of goku to make a character who planned out and ferocious. While Gogeta takes Vegeta's ruthlessness and goku's seriousness but also his comedic side to make a being whose not afraid of killing to get his objectives done. But I can also include some cockiness into his persona as well.**

**Alright enough of my rambling and onto the next chapter. See you guys at the bottom!**

**Dragon ball super opening 2**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Guild hall of fairy tail **

Back at the guild everyone that went on to witness such an event was back at the guild hall having a great time with booze spread throughout the bar counter, people having a laugh and at particular table consisted of Gogeta, Mira, Wendy, Happy and Carla, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Cana, Lissana, and Elfman . They were enjoying a good time with beer mugs on the floor below them, curiosity of Cana, and with Mira putting on the seal of Fairy Tail on the fused warrior with a dark blue symbol on his left peck where his heart lay. The two then sit down with the others and enjoy their time together with everyone. However, The only one that hardly took a sip of his alcohol was the main talk and new member Gogeta. Gray noticed this and asked him.

"Hey man what's up, lighten up and drink. It's your celebration of you joining and beating up that walking flamethrower you know." Said Gray with his right arm on Gogeta's shoulders

"Yes, he is right. Even the strongest of us need to relive of ourselves from time to time." Input Erza to convince Gogeta.

"I get what y'all are saying but the thing is I don't drink or at least a lot. Just give me an entire restaurant worth of food and I'll be fine." Says Gogeta with a son grin. His smile got Mira to blush due to how mesmerizing it's to look at. Then as if on cue the buffet line was set with mounds of food spread out to feed the town of magnolia.

"Alright now we're talking" as Gogeta quickly gets out of his seat and sprints his way to the buffet station with excitement on his face and grabbed multiple plates to stack up his food, He went through all the food that they were serving and made 20 plates of full course meals stack up like a tower surprising the people around him because technically Gogeta is feeding two people, just in one body.

"Is he really going to eat all of that?" said Gray as he was witnessing something he has never seen in his life. The next person coming close was Natsu and he couldn't even eat that much.

"I don't know but he looks determine to eat all that food" added Erza who looked at the Fused being with a big smile on his face and made his way back to his group of colleagues.

The Saiyan stared to put all his plates down that covered half of the table, He sat down in the chair and put his hands together to chant the word "Shokuji o arigatō" and stared to dig in at a fast rate to the point that it even made people stop what their doing and watched the way he was eating.

_'How is he eating that much and being so fit?!' _thought everyone who was near him watching him gulp down the food like a person without manners. Then Gogeta starts to choke on his meal and pats himself before resorting to his alcoholic beverage next to him and chugged it down to its final drop.

"Haaa man that was close" says Gogeta with a grand smile and everyone around were laughing as it were like Natsu but only a stronger version. Then Elfman asks the question everyone from today's event wanted to ask.

"You know Gogeta, you displayed quite a show against Natsu. As a man I approve as that was a great match to witness but curious about something?" Asks Elfman.

"And what's that?" Questions Gogeta with a confused expression?

"Just how strong are you? Natsu is a strong person considering how he beat the twin dragons of Sabertooth and they were the 3rd generation of Dragon Slayers so for you to completely throw him around must mean your an s-rank mage." Asks Elfman with a semi-serious tone that got the people around them anticipating for Gogeta's response.

"Well I don't know what this s-rank thing is but what I can say is that I'm strong, stronger than anyone you probably have met." States Gogeta with such confidence that Mira actually thought he might be and would ask until her brother interrupted with a stoic laugh.

"As a man like yourself I expect nothing less of an answer like that, which kind of got me pumped up so let's see if I can push to that power with a competition?" Petitions Elfman which got his saiyan opponent's blood racing for another chance to test himself. The fused warrior of Goku and Vegeta was very much eager to participate but wonders on what he means?

"Alright I like the sound of this Ifman, what did you have in mind, Another spar perhaps?" Asked Gogeta.

"Wha-wait that's not my na- oh forgot it. To answer your question though, no nothing like like since I can't compete with Natsu like that but instead a more test of strength than combat. We arm wrestle!" Finishes off the mage with his idea with his arms crossed.

"I like the sound of this one, alright I'm in!" Says Gogeta who props up his left arm onto the rugged brown table, flexing his chiseled muscles in the process which got Mira to blush once more and even Erza herself as she looks toward the ground with a brightened crimson face. Elfman does the same with his left arm and grabs ahold of Gogeta's hand.

"Hey Gray can you be our referee for this match?" Asks Elfman

"Sure thing" said Gray who planted one hand between the two "alright 3...2...1...**Hajime**" shouts Gray with his arm thrusted above his head.

The arm wrestling match between Gogeta and Elfman has started as the two tried to pull each other's arm down. Elfman was struggling from the start and was releasing magical energy, while Gogeta only remained calm with a cocky smirk.

"He's even more powerful than Mira! He was not bluffing. I have to finish this quick, as a man I will not be defeated by this guy!" Elfman whispers to himself as he will not be bested in strength by Gogeta. The match was in the favor of Gogeta as he tried to pull Elfman's arm down. The take over mage was once again, sweating from the strength that the fused warrior was outputting as had to release more before getting overwhelmed.

"Hmph, don't tell me this is all you have now, I've met children stronger than this." States Gogeta as Vegeta's persona was coming out. The take over mage hears this and looks towards Gogeta with a dumbfounded expression.

"If this is all you have then quit wasting my time." Says Gogeta with a bored face. Elfman didn't like that all to much_ 'you want a challenge then I'll give_ _you a challenge.'_ Then the take over mage entire arm from the palms of his hands to his shoulder was engulfed in a brilliant Golden light _'That's right, show_ _me what you got now.'_ Elfman's biceps became dragon like with dark green scales and spikes protruding out from the center and his forearm became completely crimson red with claws coming out instead of fingers. This sudden change stupify Gogeta coupled with Elfman's new found strength almost got his back hand close to the table. Gogeta got out of his trance and then shifts it back into his favor with a loud battle cry and back into the middle.

Elfman tried to increase his strength by using his magic to match Gogeta's immense strength, this time, he was not able to put his arm down as it stayed in place not budging. The fused saiyan saw his trick just in time and kept focusing.

"Nice... try..." Gogeta said challenging.

"Come on brother! I know you can beat him!" lisanna cheered on in hopes for her brother to win.

"This is really fun!" Gogeta said happily. However there was a small change that no one noticed in that his eye color transformed to that of black to silver for a couple of seconds.

"We'll see how much fun you have when I beat you, **daaaaahhhhh!"** Elfman said as he released more magical energy.

**"Daahhaaaaaaa! Nuuurgh!" **Gogeta crys out as he toppled Elfman's arm to the table. It didn't stop there as he busted the table and onto the floor creating a small crater from the impact. Gogeta stood tall as he looked anxious beneath him. There Elfman was in a fetal position with his magic now gone and clutching onto his bruised arm. Everyone was bewildered on how the new guy was able to pull that off but quickly dropped it and rushed to Elfman's aid.

"Hold on now I got you." Whispers Mira as she swiftly gets on one knee and try's to get her brother.

"Thank you... Mira..." weakly says Elfman.

"Woah there Gogeta you didn't have to go that far in hurting the guy you know." Says Gray behind Gogeta with a concerned tone.

"I didn't mean to hurt the guy but I was so into it, like my instincts were taking over, that I forgot it was just a simple contest." Exclaimed Gogeta with his head turned to Gray. Soon after Gogeta kneeled down and with the same process as before began to evolve his hand to crimson enveloped color that can only be described as the power in which god gave. He planted his hand on Elfman's bruised arm to which his entire being was coated in a beautiful spectacle. Gogeta was done and stand upright again.

"If it isn't too much trouble I'll take to the infirmary for him to rest." As he grabbed ahold of him via his shoulders and then proceed to the infirmary. Mirajane followed to help her brother and crush to the door. Once inside the demon mistress quickly pulled out some equipment to make a sling for her brother just so he doesn't move his left arm to much until it's fully rehabilitated.

"Alright Elfman I got you all patched up but don't move it too much, ok." Explains Mira with her hands brought together and her head slightly tilted to her left, like mirroring a puppy.

"Sure Mira..." as Elfman then focuses on his injured arm "...you got it" finished Elfman with a sorrowful tone.

"Alright I'm heading back out to the party" Stated Mira as she was walking back to the entrance. She however stops and looks back toward Gogeta.

"Are you coming Gogeta?" Asks Mira to which Gogeta just stands there and not saying a word back.

"Uh Gogeta, Earthland to Gogeta." To which he finally snapped out.

"Huh oh sorry Mira, guess I spaced out there. To answer your question though I think I'm gonna stay with these two if the guild doesn't mind." Stated back which confuses Mira a little bit but decided to leave it be as Gogeta can make his own decisions.

"Alright then but at least come to the speech Master has prepared in your honor, ok?"

"Sure I'll be there." Replies Gogeta with a smirk

"Well I guess I'm off then you two." States Mira and closes the door behind her. The room between the two was... awkward. The definning silence was unnerving and foreign to the them as they lived quite chaotic lives so this felt unnatural besides Natsu's snoring in the background. Elfman speaks out as this was too much for him.

"So Gogeta, why did you decide to stay here with me instead of getting to know the guild more and have a good time?" Asks Elfman with a daunting expression

"Well... I wanted to stay in order for me to say sorry to Natsu and you as well." Says Gogeta

"For what?" Confusing Elfman as he thought Gogeta did something terrible in his eyes

"For the way I treated the matches before as I held back and hope you can forgive me?" Pleaded Gogeta with his head bowed and his hands together, like in a prayer of someone asking for forgiveness from god.

"Wait... you held back?" Just how much power was he holding back? Or a better question was much power does he have. If he was holding back as he said, then what kind training did he have to go through and endure or what enemy's did he face off in his lifetime. So many questions Elfman wanted answers too. Elfman forgot it all though as Gogeta was still in that same pose. The conviction in his voice made him seem so innocent. Plus he seems the type that wouldn't hurt someone on purpose, even if he is a fighter.

"And it's because I also made a huge mess." Says Gogeta who puts one hand behind his head

Elfman had a dumbfounded face and fell down with his legs suspended in the air with comedic effects. He soon got back up and pretended that didn't happen and look at Gogeta "I forgive you."

"Alright!" Celebrates Gogeta as he pounced up. Then Gray comes into the door and informs them the speech from Master in honor of their newest member was about to begin.

"Ok we'll be there shortly." Says Elfman and soon both went out to the festivities. After all was said and done, Gogeta decided to go back to the infirmary room for Natsu as he wanted to apologize to him as well. However he was also noticed by a certain red head clad in armor who wondered why go back instead of stay for his party.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Infirmary room: Natsu's awakening**

"Ugh what happened" Said the pink haired Dragon Slayer slowly opening his eyes and looked around the room, only to come to the conclusion that he was in a familiar bed, which he recognized to be the infirmary. Gently, he moved himself to the edge of his bed and seated himself there, shaking his head to recollect what had just transpired. This process of his was suddenly interrupted by a person next to the entrance of the infirmary, the same hardened voice which kicked his ass in record time.

"Hmph, it took you a while to wake up." Said Gogeta who had his back against the wall, arms crossed and that sly smirk plastered on his face.

Natsu began stretching his arms to flex his sore muscles. "How long was I out?!" He inquired to the Gogeta with his eyes closed. Natsu then looked in front of him to see that Elfman, although not as roughed up as himself, was on a bed with his left arm in a sling and some bandages around it. This got his attention as Natsu can see how patched up his left arm is.

"You were out for a few hours." stated Gogeta with a somewhat serious tone. "As for him though, Elfeim was it, challenged me to an arm wrestling contest and lost if you didn't notice." Stated Gogeta as he got out from his slouching stature on the wall and was now standing next to the Natsu.

"Wait what? Why would Elfman challenge you if he saw you completely destroy me!?" Yelled out Natsu but was called out for from Gray as he entered.

"Would you shut your trap flame brain, it's no surprise that he completely worked you, anyone in the guild can." As Gray enters the infirmary room with Natsus best friend Happy floating above a bit shakily as he was tired

"WHAT DID YOU SAY STRIPPER? AS FAR AS I KNOW YOU CAN'T BEAT ME, RIGHT HAPPY!" Natsu yelled towards the Ice Mage. His demeanor exuding contempt, which drove Gray crazy.

"Ayy-ee *huuhh* sir." Responded back the blue cat as lands on the fire wizards head for sleep.

"DO YOU REALLY WANT TO HAVE A GO AND GET BEAT UP AGAIN MATCHSTICK!?" The ice wizard retorted towards his rival as he grabbed him by his vest.

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHOS GETTING BEAT UP!" Natsu yelled back in kind, simultaneously raising his fist at his rival. He was ready to duke it out with Gray and settle who was the strongest between the two once and for all right at that moment.

"Alright now that's enough you two." Says Gogeta But quickly realizing that he was flat out ignored. The two mages were at each other's throats, as if the rest of the world around them didn't matter in the slightest.

At this point Gogeta chuckled at there antics. Like the two saiyans before him, he knew that both of the Fairy Tail mages in front of him, had crossed the point of no return. It was only a matter of moments before they would begin butting heads with each other. Accepting the bitter truth that there was nothing he could do to stop them, the fused god sighed to himself and sneaked out of the Infirmary. Night had already befallen and almost everyone had gone back to their homes except Mirajane, who was cleaning up the bar and Master Makarov.The revived S class mage took notice of his presence, wondering why he hasn't gone home yet. Then she realized that Fused God had no place to go, so she went up to Gogeta and took this chance for him to stay at her place for a couple of days until he gets himself a home.

"Hey there Gogeta, hows Natsu felling? Probably up and about now huh." Says Mira behind Gogeta who quickly turns around.

"Mmmm oh hey Mira, yeah Natsu is up like you said. You know he acts like me in some ways like being impatient and such." Cheekily says Gogeta.

"Yeah Natsu has always been like that since we were little, he gets it from his adoptive father, Igneel, who is a dragon according to him." Informs Mira to the fused god.

"Wait dragons? As in those giant winged creatures of destruction?" Questions Gogeta as Vegeta's memory came into play. At some point Vegeta was told of what other other forms of Dragons could have existed besides the one he knows already from Bulma one day when asking about the Dragon Balls.

"Yup, his father is the king of dragons and where Natsu was able to get his magic from." _'Wow, learning to control fire through a being who basically breathes it makes since, but dragons are also here. I_ _wonder if they have Dragon Balls too.' _Pondering a bit before finally asking "So Mira how are the dragons here, like how powerful are they?" Asked Gogeta as he was reminded of a green Chinese style Dragon from his world.

"From what I experienced not too long ago I'd say Dragons are extremely powerful creatures, so powerful, in fact, that a form of Magic had to be created to combat them; their scales are so strong that, aside from Dragon Slayer Magic, no other form of Magic can pierce through them."

"Wow their that powerful huh, certainly beats my dragon for sure, in terms of physical ability that is." Stated Gogeta in a confident tone which got Mira's attention. This was new since Gogeta never mentioned he was affiliated with dragons before.

"I didn't know there were dragons where your from, maybe you can come over with me and tell me how they are?" Asked Mira with a small blush but asked confidently that Gogeta didn't see it.

"Sure Mira I don't mind but I kind of need a place of my own don't ya think?" Asked Gogeta as he just arrived to this new land without anything to go off of.

"I don't mind you staying with us Gogeta, in fact you could live with me and my siblings indefinitely or at least until you find a home if you like?" Concluded Mira with her graceful smile.

"Wow really? Thank you Mira, how can I repay you?" Inquisitively Asked Gogeta as he didn't know what to say.

"You don't owe me anything for it. It's what guild-mates and friends are for right." Concluded Mira as she had her eyes closed and her head tilted to the right. "But you could wait for me outside. It's just a little cleaning left to do and then get my brother's medical supplies from the infirmary and then we can head off. Does that sound good?" Exclaimed Mira with a innocent expression.

"Sure that sounds great, I need some fresh air anyways." Concluded Gogeta and proceeded to walk to the guild hall door.

The Saiyan left the guild hall and went outside to get himself some fresh air while he waits. Looking up at the beautiful starry sky, he mused to himself. _'I_ _won't lie, this World does seem quite exciting to explore, people are nice and perhaps live in if I'm quite honest.' _Then he Reminds himself that this isn't supposed to be this way, he has 2 families back at home and world to protect. Then again he's neither Goku nor Vegeta, he's Gogeta a new being altogether. The fused being then scratches the sides of his with a confused look _'Gah stop it you bastard I have shouldn't think that way... but then again their not mine, right? They belong to Goku and vegeta which I am but I'm not them...right? Then again I always, or in this case Goku, wanted to give the mantle to the younger generation... maybe this is the sign and for them to wake up.' _These thoughts of his were interrupted when he felt the presence of the Fairy Tail Guild Master beside him.

"It seems that you are contemplating about an inner struggle young man." Makarov stated as he came up to Gogeta and accompanied him in outside for some quality fresh air.

"Indeed I am Master!" Gogeta replied in the affirmative. "But what brings you out here?" he turned his head towards the guild master. "I thought you were already at home. I did not expect to find anyone here except Mira." The fused god's voice echoed inquisitiveness.

"Well Mira is like my child to me" says Makarov as his eyes were closed "everyone is in fact but I stayed to make sure that Natsu and Elfman would recover from the beat down you bestowed onto them." Explain Makarov with a calm demeanor. Then he shift his hobbit body toward Gogeta.

"As you were beating Natsu however, I was wondering how strong you really are." The guild master assumed a more serious expression. "You defeated Natsu like it was child's play with that impressive attack, you might even become an S-Class Mage with your astounding performance and masterful technique." Makarov's intonation was austere and it also revealed the lofty amount of curiosity that had begun to develop in him.

"Then as Elfman challenged you to an arm wrestling contest and to laid him down and injured his left arm, I then new something wasn't adding up. Elfman has such immense strength for the likes of Erza to match up. So tell me Gogeta, just who are you?" Finished off the 3rd master with a careful stare and curious tone.

Gogeta pondered on this for a few seconds. He began to deliberate on what he would gain from telling of his origins, and possibly showcasing the extent of his powers. It was not that he was against the idea. But, the major deterrence was that the people he had just made peace with probably will be afraid of him because of the power he posses, he would either shake an entire landscape or even a planet with Goku or Vegeta separately, so being the fusion of the two will certainly cause more damage.

_'However it feels like I can trust Master. He seems to be that kind of person who would not reveal my capabilities to anyone. Someone I can trust behind my back while I figure a way back home.'_ Gogeta deduced within his mind. After reaching an effective consensus, he directed his attention towards master Makarov. "Sure! But it has to be somewhere else. I don't want the others to know just yet and please keep this a secret." Pleads Gogeta with his trademark Goku bow and his arms together

"Very well you have my word. you can tell me up in my office if you like." Makarov responded still a bit perplexed, he didn't expect for him to tell so easily and so fast but perhaps that's part of his character.

"Awesome! Lead the way Master!" The fused saiyan retorted ecstatically rubbing the side of his neck as he prepared to follow the guild master to his office for a debriefing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Makarov's office**

Both proceeded up to the 2nd floor of the guild hall and into Makarov's office. Gogeta got seated quite comfortably and look at the master with a serious demeanor and started to explain of who he was.

"Alright as too where we begin I'm not actually human like you or the others in guild." Stated the saiyan as this was new for the Master and thought this might be a long night.

"I'm sorry but could you please elaborate on what you mean by 'not human.' You look like any other person. Granted you have a very muscular body that any man would dream of but you look human." Said the Master Stating the obvious but was still confused about it all.

"What I mean is what I mean, I'm not human. But rather part of a legendary warrior race called the Saiyans from planet Vegeta. We are a proud, brutal and combative race that lives for the thrill of fighting, especially against strong adversaries. We all don't look that different from humans but with the only noticeable difference between humans and saiyans in which we come born with a tail. Our tail looks like another monkey's tail and not only, due to our tail that we also have the ability to transform under some certain circumstances into giant apes called Oozaru which amplifies our power by ten times." All of this information left the Master speechless in what to believe anymore. He has gone through in battling another Wizard Saint and Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, face the man he look up to and 2nd Mater to Fairy Tail and now is to believe in life from other worlds who has the ability to do take-over magic or in the case 'transformations'. The hobbit titan mage still have so many questions still unanswered and continued interrogating Gogeta.

"Did everyone of you 'Saiyans' have the ability to transform and love the rush of battling other opponents?"

"Well yes, the saiyan race were always born with tails if pure blooded but to answer your second question no, there were some Saiyans who did not like to fight and preferred a normal and content lives in your standards. But those Saiyans were shunned by the rest and considered 2nd rate trash for dishonoring the Saiyan linage and their families who died in battle before them. However some interesting development came from them. In legend six pure hearted Saiyans came together and created a new transformation altogether known as **'Super Saiyan God'**. The only drawback to that form is the time limit and with the massive power amp it will feel weird to move at first." Explains a saiyan God himself who tells with seriousness about the form. Saying the master is dumbfounded is an understatement, he had no words at all. Having god-slayer magic is one thing but becoming a god himself seems impossible to attain yet his race was able to achieve such a level.

"So are there more like you Gogeta?" Asks Makarov with intent and curiosity to make him seem like a kid again. However Gogeta then look at the ground and the atmosphere was grim to say the least. The Master noticed the sorrowful expression on the Saiyans face and was deduced in his mind to not ask that and apologize. However Gogeta beat him to it and explain the rest.

"One day on our planet we were invaded by and intergalactic space emperor known as Frieza. He was malicious, cold-hearted" then Gogeta due to Vegeta's hatred for him and a little bit of Gokus memories started to clench his fist to the point that blood seeped through his knuckles and grinding his teeth. Makarov was scared by this and was only going to get worse. **"Sadistic, bastard. We worked so hard for him, we did everything he asked of us and more. He took me from my father when I was a little boy even though I did everything he asked but killed him anyways along the saiyan race because he feared us and another legend called the Super Saiyan would rise up and defeat him. There were so many sins that I wish I could take back if I could because of him. The pain I've caused and desolate worlds I've created is unforgivable."** Gogeta later explain some nasty and other horrendous deeds he's done for the overlord from Vegeta's point of view. (This is Moro arc vegeta referring to the namekians and more.)

Makavov at this point was horrified at the atrocities he has done but what choice did he have._ 'He was taken as blackmail and in the end force to see the end of race from an intergalactic dictator who was evil to the core no remorse at all...wait,was. does that mean something happened?'_ "Excuse me Gogeta I'm sorry what has happened but you said 'was' as in the past, correct. What happened to Frieza?" Asks Makarov

Then Gogeta closes his eyes and starts reminiscing about Goku's battle on Namek with Frieza from the death of Krillin to triggering his Super Saiyan state to Frieza's end by a 'monkey'. "Well I have fought and defeated the damn bastard myself" and to this Makavov was stunned.

"Well you're still alive so that means you won, correct?" To which Gogeta affirms by shaking his head. "Yes I was, by becoming a different legend being the** 'legendary Super Saiyan'**. In the tails of that one it only comes once a thousand years and is said to grant the user immense strength by increasing Power, durability, speed and your senses to 50x of your base form but still not as powerful as 'super saiyan god'. Even with that boost of strength, It wasn't that easy as it took the toll of a friend and a Planet itself thanks to our power being rivaled by that time but fortunately I manage to survive the Explosion and avenge my race."

All of this now came together with Gogeta impressive fighting prowess and abilities he displayed against Natsu and Elfman respectably was because he came from an alien race who were born for combat but is now extinct due to this Frieza who is now killed himself by last person of his race, which is pretty ironic._ 'Gogeta, you have gone through so much and yet you became such a caring and prideful being. Truly you will change this guild for the better.' _ Concluded Makarov happily as he recruited a man or alien to his guild and possibly a successor if he ever retired. But Gogeta also confessed that he was a Super Saiyan which bested the likes of that tyrant so this peaked Makarov curiosity once again to ask another question

"Excuse me Gogeta But can you perhaps show what a **'Super Saiyan' **looks like and it's powers since you said you used it to defeat that malicious Frieza?" Gogeta looked up to the impish Master sitting on top of his desk and gave a smirk of approval similar to how vegeta gave to his son from the future again after killing Black and Zamasu.

"Sure thing Master but we should go to a different part of magnolia so that I don't cause a ruckus and startling the folks, especially this late." states The fused god while scratching his black spiked hair and showing a cheeky expression.

"Alright then young man I know a place pretty secluded area away from everyone in magnolia for you to showcase your power, as it's in the dead of night not a lot of people would still be awake much less aware so this will be a good chance." Stated Makarov closing his eyes with a nonchalant attitude and jumped off his desk and proceeded to the door. "It's deep in forest so it should be safe."

Once out of the office the both of them saw Mira finishing up on what's left from the party in the bar section and placing the tall glass cups on the shelves and beer mugs on the counter. She turns around to see both Makarov and Gogeta coming down the stairs and thought why were they on the second level.

"Hello Master, hello Gogeta. What were you both doing on second level this late?" Asks the barmaid with a hint of curiosity in her phrasing.

"Oh we were discussing the rules of the guild and how we operate since he just joined, that's all." Explains Makarov to Mira but she found this quite odd as the Master never did this sort of thing or at least rarely.

"Why would you explain this to Gogeta when we have always let new members figure out how we operate on their own accord, like Lucy for example when she gone on missions with Natsu and pick things up here and there?"

"Oh uh well I just thought tha-" suddenly Makarov was then interrupted by the being he was defending and small crush to the barmaid in Gogeta

"What Master is trying to say is that since I came out of sky out of nowhere, and since I'm brand new asking simple question like where I'm from on earth and things of what happened right Master." Said the fused warrior saving his and Makarov's ass.

"Right you are young man, couldn't have said any better myself." Said the hobbit Master while shaking his vigorously.

"Earth? Do you mean Earthland Gogeta?" Asks Mira as this was getting confusing at this point.

"Yes, Earthland my bad, guess I don't feel that well yet...heh-heh."

"But you seemed fine in going up against both Natsu in that spar and my brother in a arm wrestling contest?" Concluded Mira as both of them were only digging a deeper hole that's inescapable. Then Makarov intervened to settle this and get out as soon as possible.

"Don't worry too much Mira but since your done here, why don't you leave the keys with me as I still have some to do in my office in regards to bills and letters to write out." Said Makarov sticking out his hand for the item to doors of his guild which Mira gives up for tonight but hopes that Master doesn't tire himself out. "Ok here you go but please to remember in coming tomorrow morning to open up and don't stay up too long." Stated Mira with such authority like a mom to her child.

"You have my word now get going Mira." Says Makarov then looks towards Gogeta "follow me Gogeta" as both went to the door but stopped at the sound of the barmaid again.

"Wait, where are you both going?" Then Makarov turns to Mira and pronounce with a hospitable voice "Before I close up tonight, I wanted to show Gogeta of magnolia as night seems the most beautiful and mysterious for it, don't you think?"

"Well I guess, see you two tomorrow then." Says the barmaid in a ditzy attitude as she puts on her coat and heads out for the door and not long after is followed by the two men. Makarov closed the giant doors behind him and locks up so that no can enter until he is present.

"Well it seems that Mira is gone, that is good. Just follow me Gogeta" as they both proceeded onto the brick trail leading to the forest.

Following back to Mira she was walking down a separate path leading to her new home which the Strauss family now resides but felt as if she needed to do something... or perhaps tell someone. She completely forgot in that little interrogation that she was letting her little crush stay at her siblings home until Gogeta found a place for himself but wouldn't mind mind staying at all if she really wanted him to.

"Uh oh looks like I forgot that I was bringing him along to our home due to our squabbling, I should have at least told him our homes location. Perhaps the Master could tell him, oh but he doesn't know I'm letting him stay. Maybe if I hurry back I could catch up to those two, they couldn't have gone too far anyways." With that Mira swiftly hurry's back to the guilds entrance and looks around. She then sees two people walking away, a tall and tiny figure going a separate direction knowing it's the two and follows them. However she realizes that the two aren't talking, Master said he was going to give a tour so what gives. 'For now I'll stay back and see what is going on.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**town edge of magnolia **

Both the impish master and muscled god were both calmly walking with the latter just a bit behind Makarov but still keeping pace in the night of magnolia. Gogeta was starting to get a bit agitated due to how long it was until he saw the nearby forest come to his sight. He quickly dismissed those feelings for that of sadness. He was beginning to miss his family such as remembering on taking Gohan out on a stroller as a infant with ChiChi or grabbing a large aquatic animal for tonight's dinner. Then again it wasn't him as those were Goku's memories, but Goku is part of his being so what does that make of him?

While Gogeta was thinking to himself he didn't notice that both were deep in the woods at this point. Makarov look behind himself and up to see Gogeta's depressing expression. _'I wonder what is up with him? Perhaps he is still hiding something he left out in the office.' _The titan mage just left it be for know as even he hasn't told the guilds entire history to everyone and never will. Then the two reach a clearing about 35 yards in circumference that would be a great spot to set up nice house and to the right lies a riverbank with good potential in catching fish. 'This would be a great spot to build a house, if only I had a couple capsules to place down though.'

"Alright then young we have arrived, this should be a good place to showcase as its far from Magnolia." Says the titan mage looking onto the clearing in front of him and turns his head to Gogeta "you can stand in middle and please don't hold anything back when showing your power." Then the fused warrior gave a smirk and trotted to the center of the clearing.

"Alright then Master I suggest you hold on to something tight because I won't be holding anything back like you said." Explains Gogeta facing Makarov who then closes his eyes and shuffles his feet and legs apart. Gogeta slowly opens his eyes to reveal aqua blue-green eyes instead of his black, coal eyes and added with an intense gaze. His body began to bulk up rapidly and veins begin bulging around his face and arms. Gogeta's hair begins to flicker out from jet black to a brilliant gold as well as his eyebrows. The ground beneath the two began to crack as even small rocks began to float to which Makarov took notice and was frantically looking around then back to the being creating all this. With a roar **"Aaarrrrrrggghhhhh" **Gogeta entire being was enveloped in a legendary white and yellow light which Makarov had to cover his eyes due to the intensity of it, as if the sun shedded it's light here. After the light fades, the titan mage lets down his arms and gasped at what he was seeing.

"Well, what do you think?" Asks the Super Saiyan with his right arm up and palm showing. Gogeta's new appearance had his hair shimmering white and gold, eyes of aqua blue-green and finish off with a fiery golden aura surrounding him and more bulk to his physique. In all his life Makarov has encountered many mages with take-over magic but none come close to the power he possesses, his sheer presence alone is creating a frightening pressure to make the 'Gods of Ishgar' kneel before him. Truly a power you don't want to go up against, and luckily enough is part of his guild.

"Incredible... this is the magic power a Super Saiyan has and form to defeat that tyrant." The hobbit was in awe of this new found discovery which will change the magic world forever.

"Well yes this is the form to beat Frieza but I don't use what you call 'Magic' but a different power source called 'Ki' or physical manifestation of ones life energy, is similar in many ways." Explains Gogeta to which Makarov is baffled yet again, did he have no end in surprising everyone. "Did you just say Ki. No one in here has been able to use Ki for a long time and those who train in the arts of life energy are advised not to use for that very reason."

"From what I've observed so far I sense an energy signature up in the sky but goes back down here whenever the user is casting a spell for their attacks or is needing to regain their strength once again." Deduced the Super Saiyan on how this world energy works. "Ki is challenging to master yes and those who mishandle that power can be fatal. However how one can truly access their life energy is by bringing their spiritual energy or 'genki' courage or 'yuki' and right-mindedness or 'shoki' to bring out its full potential." Explains the super warrior by bringing his arms close in front of his abdomen and converting the aura around him and tracing it into the palms of his hands and igniting a yellow ball of energy. 'Not only he has the raw power but abilities as well, with his tactics in battle he is unstoppable!' Thought the the guild master as he was dumbfounded by all of this.(that information was made by Akira in a interview)

"I know you're an alien which is still hard to believe but can also bring out your Ki and use as you see fit. It may be a stretch but can other people who already possess a power source such as magic use Ki like you?" Asked Makarov. If the entire Fairy Tail were to learn this, not only will they be champions forever but unmatched by any other guild in Fiore.

"Of coarse anyone can learn as long they have the 3 essential components and are trained the right way are able to perform great feats than just making a simple Ki sphere." Finishes off Gogeta by smiling his son grin from Goku.

Alright I think I've seen and heard enough for one night. Let's get back to magnolia and get some rest for the night." Said Makarov

"You betch- aww wait I forgot, Mira was gonna let me stay with her for a bit but I forgot to ask on where her house was!?" Screamed out the Super Saiyan in a comedic way as he dd not know where to go now.

"It's alright we can go to guild and I can give you her address to where she lives. Besides if you forgot then she might have forgotten as well and is waiting for us."

"Uh yeah let's get going then." The two then walk through the forest with Gogeta powering down into his base form and looks back to the clearing. He smirks and follows Makarov back to the guild hall

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Magnolia **

Back to Gogeta and Makarov making their way back to magnolia the light posts were all lighting the way paths and starry night sky also helped to illuminate from the sky. They both soon arrived to the guild hall and both see Mira there sitting down on a bench next to the metal doors of the hall under a lamp post. Mira soon spots the two and quickly dashed up to them.

"There you are Gogeta, I'm sorry that I forgot that you were gonna spend the night i left without even realizing it. My so sorry." Says the mistress as she bows for forgiveness. Gogeta just laughs this off as it wasn't her fault but thought it was funny.

"Don't worry about it, we're here now so we can get a move on." Says the saiyan who then turned to his guild master "we're off now so take care-" but was interrupted by his female companion

"Like I Said before don't stay up to late now." Even thought there was an age discrepancy between the two she acted like a mother figure to him and to everyone after Lissana's death, and if Gogeta were to see it instead of being a bonehead like Natsu then he would be very lucky.

"Right, now run along you two or else I won't be able to sleep at all." As Mira and Gogeta went to her siblings home for some much needed rest. Then Makarov heads up to his office and began going over everything that happened between the two with his origins and abilities. He was able to endure so much yet he comes a cherry fellow, pretty ironic if you think about it. Then Makarov also thought of something else, about his position, perhaps Gogeta might also be interested in taking all of them such as his Wizard Saint mantle. He would make a great guild master and even better Wizard Saint when it's his time to let go.

"Sigh* time to make a few letters to the Magic Council and ten Wizard Saints."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Done alright I'm finished and getting back into this thing. Like I said before sorry for not posting sooner and thank you in being patient with me but summer break for is here so be expecting more posts. And while writing this I kinda rushed some things to get to the saiyan stuff and a lot of fun writing it and more centered towards the darker parts of it which I'll also be from now on be doing dark and realistic life choices that isn't shown too much in Fairy Tail. I'll also be keeping the bardock special of the saiyans as they better fit to personality of the saiyan race and personally like better because nice saiyans retcons the saiyan race as a hole.But besides that, how much do you guys like the idea of my own arc? The most I can say for foreshadowing is that 'why do you think the world of void created in the first place' as it was never stated within the series, and if it was there the whole time or Grand Priest made it so please say in the reviews. And speaking of it, let's check the reviews.**

**Ushindeshi: thanks my friend and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well**

**gpno14:I'm sorry man but it was a majority vote for it to be a harem. Hope it doesn't mean you'll stop reading though but since you and others also don't want it, the most I can do is keep it MiraxGogeta most of the time but it will most certainly be a harem.**

**TheAdmiralKJ12: while I understand that sounds weird but it isn't the case. I do get where your coming from but in reality she is like 26 in a 19 year old body due to the 7 year coma, that's one reason on why I chose that time period. But let me play dabura's advocate here and say Gogeta is actually 4 to 5 days old since he's been around for 4 to 5 days, see what I mean. Besides in one story Goku from Gt grows up a bit and bangs Erza who was 17 in that story (60 to a 17 year old)so mine isn't to bad of a gap. As for the fusion though I like to think of as glass half empty or full with Gogeta being the formation of a completely new being with new thoughts and what not or just the fusion of two people who has the attributes of the 2, short and simple with me going the former. But other than that I will be keeping Gogeta in the Fairy Tail universe and thanks for the kind words.**

**Gogeta Blue: wish granted and thank you for the positive feedback **

**DrifterDude2008: woah there man I got you with the harem but post the 6 in the reviews. As for the other part I haven't thought that through as you read but I like the idea as it being an infinity war type of arc... wait a minute...**

**Blake2020: Don't worry good sir as it will be a harem**

**dbsfan4life014: you my friend have your wish granted but make sure to put in the 6 girls in reviews **

**superbroly2020 you right as fairy tail really is in for a treat and try to cut that list into 6 in the reviews my friend. Plus Levy is cute... huh why is the FBI at my door?**

**superzfan58: I try to make it realistic as possible considering it's fiction and I'll most definitely be a harem my friend. Lucy and Levy could be part of that harem along 4 others of your choosing in the reviews. Also as to why it's not NaLu because we don't see Lucy in the bunch**

**dbzclassicman: I really hate on how they nerf people in crossovers for the sakes of it being 'fair' so no worries there and got you for the harem just make its 6 girls you want in the reviews **

**fanfictionboy1998: I got an order of a harem for my friend here. Just make sure to add the extra 6 in the reviews **

**twisterblake2015: the harem will happen and could potential be in it if you and others want her in just say in the reviews and it will happen. I do for the people on things like this**

**ericsofly2: will do on the harem and thanks for the nice words**

**Cat addiction: I'm really happy I'm making a good impression with my story and hope you'll be a loyal reader **

**bakatsu: well I like to think as Goku stays with Chichi and Vegeta stays with Bulma and Gogeta being a new separate being altogether with his own thoughts and feelings. Like in the Goku Black arc in the end where they remove him entirely for a new being to be created. It's a matter of perspective in the end so maybe for you Gogeta really has 9**

**Guest: I get what your saying but the majority wants it to be a harem. Hope that doesn't avert you from the story **

**Elias: no mi amigo, me voy hacer un harem**

**The Warrior Beyond: yeah you got a point there. Honestly I didn't mean to, its been a while since I read that chapter **

**Guest: alright the harem is in and 6 girl choices are up to you pick, as for Gogeta telling his origins he did but not the fusion as he is still fighting off the thought of him being new or the same **

**Dekulover: thank you for the kind words and the 6 girls but Lisanna and Juvia are taken so maybe check on that list again**

**3678: don't worry I added some of vegetas persona here. As for the pairing though, based on how people like Erza I wouldn't bet money on that but who knows**

**Firegodslayer98: thank you for the positive feedback as I did include some of vegeta's attitude here, unfortunately I can't guarantee that second request as most people would like a harem. What I can do though is try to maki it Gogetaxmirajane most of the time if I can **

**Jack Gold Sword: alright just name two others and I'll consider how it'll work out**

**And done with the reviews. To be honest I didn't think I'll get this many so fast but gives me a thing to keep working on. Man I still a lot to say but I could say more in the future. This isn't done, not by a long shot so get ready. Got any questions? Ask in the reviews and I'll answer in the next chapter. And with that bye guys!**


	4. Chapter4:Gogeta’s new adventure

**Alright guys I am back with a another installment of 'The Fused Gaurdian of Fairy Tail' and I gotta say I'm impressed on how well this story is being received. To be honest I expected it to be a lackluster story with mediocre dialogue but you guys are talking a real liking to it so I'm gonna try harder to produce better writing for y'all and see where this goes but make sure to point out some faults if I do mess up so I won't make a mistake like that as often because I'll probably do it again without realizing it or something. We're only human after all, we can't please everyone but try to please as many as we can.**

**And now like I said before we're doing a harem with 6 additional girls for ya fused home boi. As to how long that poll will be up, I'd say about another four chapters in so like chapters 7 or 8 is when I'll announce them so that give ample time I say to pick who you want and if you already put your input and perhaps change a couple people is also good amount of time as I let the readers decide on these sort of things. So get to choosing or revamping or whatever it is to those 6 plus Mira being the main chick for a total of 7 as we got time still. Some PM me and wanted to change their list so I got y'all here. If you want to be a beta reader as a few did request then hit me up and we can discuss it and such.**

**Also, like I said before in my last update, this is the last filler portion before I get to the juicy stuff and canon material of 'Sun Village arc' and then to the 'Tartaros arc' with some filler in between there as well like the dra-ahhh-ging the story along and totally not bringing the Dragon Slayers being more prominent or anything. Yeah nice save.**

**By the way in the first chapter I included a dream sequence of sorts with 'a man with blue, spiked up hair beaten in a crater' so perhaps that could lead to some foreshadowing, I'm just saying. Since some wanted a person to give Gogeta a good fight. Plus, I also mentioned my own arc after the Tartaros arc so if you're interested in something like that, please say or if you're not interested, then I'll do the spriggan 12 arc and then the 100 years quest arc. I listen to the readers in things like this so please say in the reviews.**

**Alright enough of my rambling, let's get to the main reason you're here and read this next chapter, see you at the bottom.**

**Dragon ball super opening 2**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Magnolia:night time**

Both Mira and Gogeta were walking to silently to her place of residence in the dead of night of Magnolia. Both didn't have anything to say so it was a slow, awkward moment for the two until Mira decided to give a sigh to disrupt this uneasiness.

"Sorry again for not at least not telling you in where I live. I guess I just forgot that you would be staying at my place due to that little interrogation and my brothers now hurt arm that it was in the back of my mind." Too which Gogeta turns his head to respond.

"Hmm oh, it's alright. Like I said before don't worry about it, it was my fault for forgetting as well." Said the fusion warrior to not make mira feel she was to blame. She cheered after that and perked up to Gogeta. "So Gogeta, I've been meaning to ask you this question ever since you came here."

Gogeta looks at her with confusion, if she wanted to know something since she he got to this place, why didn't she ask him in the infirmary. To be fair, no one actually asked. Maybe they thought he could readjust first to feel comfortable before asking to not feel inconsiderate. "What's up, if you have a question about me then ask, I don't bite." Said the Fused saiyan in a goofy manner.

"Well...what exactly happened? Why were you falling from the sky from such a high altitude?" Asked the she-devil

At first Gogeta pondered a bit on how to explain that he was in a death match for the survival of his universe. But since neither Goku nor Vegeta has been good talking around the edges so he thought he might as well be blunt about it. "Well if you want to know, I was in a fight before I landed here. No, it wasn't even a fight, it was a death match. And let's just say it's leaving a bitter taste in my mouth for personal reasons."

Mira was shocked by that response. Not only was he so high up which might be fatal but he was also fighting for his life. This only raised more questions about himself but the most prominent one is why? What exactly did he do or why was it so personal to him?

"Well... since your here now, that means you've won... right?" Stated the she-devil but wasn't too confident in that answer.

"To be honest our fight never finished." Said the fusion warrior as he looked to Mira. "At first it was in my favor with me just pushing him around like a teacher would to a student" Mira was actually hopeful by his response but soon Gogeta demeanor was more serious and put his arms close to his chest, one overlapping the other "but then suddenly he got used to movements and fighting style and were on equal footing. However as our fight kept progressing he kept getting stronger, and soon was overwhelmed that not even a fusion attack that was launched at him was blown away like it was nothing."

After hearing that synopsis, Mira was a bit shaken. The same individual who was able to defeat Natsu like a toddler, was overwhelmed himself that not even a unison raid was able to anything. How powerful was Gogeta's opponent and what happened to his partner? It's a scary thought to actually think about. If he wasn't able to take him down then who could? Can any of the ten wizard Saints be able to or even the four gods of Ishgar be able to defeat such a being.

"I wouldn't sweat it too much though, at the moment I wasn't at full power myself. If I just gone all out, then I would have been able to defeat him." Stated Gogeta in a calm manner. He then relaxes himself by putting his hands behind his head and a cheeky smile plastered on his face. Mia was taken a-back by his 180. From being serious to care free just like that, it felt unnatural and weird, even for Fairy Tail's standards but leaves it alone as she thought it was his way to avoid the conversation any deeper.

"Well if you say so." Says mira as she looks towards Gogeta. Her eyes trail downward from his face to his chest and stomach. She blushes a bright tomato red and looks away from due to how chiseled his body is formed. In all her years with her guild and modeling, none has come close attaining a lean, muscular, physique like his, however there are some who are quite fit like Natsu or Gray or are big and bulky like her brother but pales in comparison. _'Oh man he is quite attractive, especially under the light of the moon here.' _

She then realizes that not only is new in finding a place of his own, but also need his own set clothing. Not that there's anything wrong with his current clothes other I might be too revealing, and the fact it's his only set of clothes he has since coming. As much as she enjoyed remaking his clothes, it also took some time to make such a vest._ 'Maybe I should suggest that we go out tomorrow for shopping... just the two of us... almost like a date.' _Mira gets flustered after that and steam starts to come out and hides her face.

"He-Hey Mira are you alright, are you sick?" Asks Gogeta noticing the red face, steam and hidden face.

"Oo-oh I'm fine, really I am." Says Mira diverting herself into something else. "So Gogeta, how about tomorrow we go shopping and scout out new clothes for you since this your only pair?" Asks Mira

"Sure, although I actually like what I have..." Stated Gogeta a bit somber thinking that was he has isn't good enough.

"It's ok to like what you got right now, it's just that I need to clean it so it won't smell or stain." Explained Mira to Gogeta. Soon after they both reached to their destination, the Strauss house. "Oh will you look at that, we're here" says Mira as they soon reach the front door. She unlocks it and head inside with Gogeta coming in first followed by Mira who locks the door behind her. They both proceed the hallway which leads to the living room and to the left was the kitchen and back door patio which leads to an expansive backyard.

"We can do the formalities tomorrow, I bet you're pretty tired so I'll lead you to a guest room for you to stay for now." To which Gogeta nods in understanding and follows her to another part of the house. They reach a door to the guest room and she opens up to reveal a nice room. The bed was located in a corner spot opposite of the door with the closest in front of the bed's side wall and a window to the right of the bed. Gogeta was speechless about it, not only was he taken in by Mira and her Guild but was also fed and given a place to stay by them as well.

"Thank you Mira, for all of this." Says the fusion god. Mira blushes by his comment but waves her hand sideways "oh don't think nothing of it, it's what good guild mates do."

"You're honestly to kind, I mean we just met and you don't even know me. Yet you take me in and not only care for me, but share your home with a stranger like me... why?" To this Mira sweetly smiles and gives him what he wants to know.

"Isn't it obvious l, it's because we're guild mates and you're part of Fairy Tail now. It doesn't matter if we're blood related or not, everyone is family in this Guild so we look out for each other. That's means even you, you May be knew but that doesn't change anything." Says the she-devil in a sweet tone like a mother would say. Gogeta has never remembered people quite like them from neither Vegeta's nor Goku's memories so this is all brand new to him. To which Mira decides to leave so Gogeta can finally get some rest.

"Alright I'm heading out, good night Gogeta and see you tomorrow." As she closes the door behind while somewhat yawning. Gogeta then goes to the window sill and stairs at the moon, thinking to himself.

_'She really is a caring women and this place isn't so bad, it's actually kinda nice to be here. Plus if she says she is one the top fighters like how she promotes herself to be, then I can't wait to see how she does in a fight. Just thinking about it makes my skin tingle!' _Gogeta then closes his window and gets comfy on the bed. After a few minutes getting situated, he drifts off to sleep wondering what's next in store for him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Next morning**

The sun was beginning to rise from over the hills, trees and everything else in between with it striking down its rays into the town of magnolia. The animals were coming out the woodworks from every hole, burrow and cave making the forest coming alive around magnolia thus waking some of the towns folk and others beginning to stir.

In a neighborhood at the end of the street lies a house which our fused warrior is staying at, or in this case the Strauss home. In the Strauss household, Mira was the first one to be up once again from the suns rays although not as early as she usually is due to having to wait for Gogeta and Makarov last night because she forgot about Gogeta was going to stay with them. She sits up on the ledge of her queen size bed and stretched out her arms behind her head. She notices how her sister eyes is twitching from the sun and moves her head away from it. Mira giggles from the action and gets up, and trotted to the bathroom. Mira turns on the light and closes the door as to not wake her sister, who was next to her bedside still asleep.

She does her daily morning routine such as brushing her teeth, getting her hair fixed from morning head and dressing up to get the day started. She stalks out of the bathroom with a black dress (the same one from the grand magic games) and heads out the bedroom and closes the door the door behind her.

She then proceeds to the living room and into another hallway to check if her new guest she brought home with last night was still asleep. She quietly creeks open the door but was shocked to see the bed not occupied but the blanket was folded up and pillows were stacked. So this begged of where did he went. Mira chalked it up to him using the bathroom and closes the door and goes into the kitchen to get the morning started.

When she entered, behind the glass sliding doors and into the enormous back yard she saw a perfectly still Gogeta in a meditative position with his legs crossed and hands cup but slightly ajar sitting under a tree. The stance was so concentrated that wise monks would wish to learn such tranquility, as if the world around him was never there.

From the tree above there was a lone leaf on one of the many branches. A small breeze came by and the leaf was torn off from the branch and slowly descended to the ground. Then the leaf was in front of Gogeta and in one fluid motion opened his eyes and launch his right arm in front of the leaf but not hitting it. Then the leaf propelled itself forward just a tiny bit before exploding itself into nothing more than scrap. 'Damn, I was thinking again instead of letting my body react on it's own. Even with a stronger body and the experience thanks to Goku, it won't be easy to tap into ultra instinct willing.'

However to the onlookers perspective, it was nothing short of amazing. From Mirajane's take it looked like Gogeta with some help of his air magic from before against Natsu (the Gale Force punch) was able to blow it away yet condense it to a masterful level. No wonder Wendy wanted to train under him. The fusion warrior stops focusing on the discarded remains of the leaf and noticed Mira was standing at the entrance, looking in awe as her mouth was ajar so he speaks up.

"Hi there, did you enjoy your sleep." Asks the saiyan in a goofy tone. The realization hit Mira that she was entranced by him and came to her senses.

"I did thanks for asking, why don't you come inside and I'll get some breakfast on the table." Said Mira as heads to the kitchen to get breakfast started.

"Alright I'm staving!" Says the hyperactive saiyan about anything food related and joins Mira inside.

Mira was making breakfast for herself and guest, by this time her two siblings had awaken to join Mira and Gogeta and after ten minutes of eating they had finished up so they sat and talked. Elfman's arm is healed by this point due to Gogeta's help and flexing his once injured arm like its brand new. "And when I woke, it felt brand new like it wasn't hurt in the first place!" Says an ecstatic Elfman clenching his fist.

"That's great news big brother, now evergreen won't have too worry about you now." States Lisanna with a cherry tone.

"Ah-hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on it's so obvious, there is definitely something between you two." Teased Lisanna

"She has a point, you two have been getting friendlier with each other. Mind telling us what's the scoop?" Says Mira also getting in on the action.

"Not you too Mira. Man this is so not manly."

"Oh relax, we're just having a little fun."

"She's right, we're just getting a good laugh." Stated Lisanna. "So is there anything new on the agenda today?"

"Well Gogeta and I were planning to go shop for new clothes since this is his only pair." Explains the she-devil and both her siblings nod in affirmation.

"Sounds like a plan, so Elfman are you ready to go to the guild?" Asks the youngest Strauss sibling.

"I sure am, I feel like going on a manly job. What do ya say Gogeta, after going shopping with Mira, you wanna see how we operate in action!" Exclaims Elfman in a strong man pose and flexing his muscles of his arms.

"Sure! If it involves fighting then count me in!" Replies an ecstatic Gogeta about fighting new opponents.

"But first let's get some new clothes for you before you go on a job request, ok." States the eldest Strauss sibling with cherry tone. Besides she has to determine what he can accept because he can't do a S-rank class job without the proper qualifications. (But oh how if she new his true power...) it's about 10 in the morning as they head out the house and Elfman and Lisanna go on to the guild hall while Mira and Gogeta go take a different direction and towards the market district and get new clothing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Magnolia:The market district **

The streets were sprawling with people of old and young, from regular humans to even anthropomorphic beings trading goods from stands to shops or even galleries. And in this crowded space two people were walking side by side and they were none other than Mira and Gogeta. However from the looks of it, literally, the people around them were starting. But more specifically to Gogeta.

From the little children in awe, to the men glaring because of the lack of modesty and jealousy and to the woman who were eyeing seductively to the pair like a set of brand new shiny jewelry and some even turned on due to the 'Gift of God'. To say the she-devil was annoyed was an understatement, she felt provoked by this, but what was confusing her was why? Surely it is not because the other woman were taking fancy of her handsome guild mate and perhaps jeopardizing their date.

She throws that kind of thinking in the back of her mind as they were reaching their destination. The store was called 'The magical wardrobe.' It was a popular store in magnolia for what they had to offer from casual wear to getting shipments from crocus and even accepting personal customization. They head inside and were greeted by one of the employees, she had coconut brown hair and purple eyes. Her uniform consisted of a navy blue button up, long sleeved shirt with matching skirt, A white under shirt and high knee socks with brown shoes with the name tag Corinna. "Hello and welcome to the... magical... wardrobe" as Corinna stops talking completely, never taking her eyes off of Gogeta. And somewhat drooling from the looks of it. Mira got annoyed by this because another girl got into her new guild mate and dragged him away.

They scout around the aisles before they settle on what to look for. Mira sees the men's section and proceeds. "Over there Gogeta, the men's aisle. Come on." The saiyan god follows right behind her however Something caught Gogeta's eye and stops. On a stand there was martial arts Gi similar to Goku's attire consisting of black form-fitting short-sleeved shirt and tight black pants with black pointed training shoes and stockings. It also comes with a flowing red vest with a long backside that is secured with a blue obi sash tied over the waist and blue armbands.

Gogeta was intrigued and walks over to the stand. Mira looks back behind and noticed that Gogeta was going a different direction and looks a head to see the Gi that Gogeta was looking and follows after him. She thought the Gi would look good on him and would only add to his attractiveness but was a different story to the saiyan.

To Gogeta, it would represent all his life's work as a martial artist, the great lengths he had to overcome and loss he endured through Goku's and Vegeta's memories and would honor their great sacrifices here. As much as the dances clothes meaning to them, the lives that helped create him were more important.

Not only did it look similar to Goku's with the vest over and arm band but looked very similar to Vegeta's look during his 7 years of peace just a different color. The best of the two pieces

Of fabric formed into one... just like himself.

He got to the stand and softly yanked it from its podium and held it in his hands. He then brings the clothing up to himself to see the length of it and goes to the nearest mirror.

"So have you decided on what to wear?" Asks Mira who brings herself into the mirror from behind Gogeta.

"Yeah, I think I found what I want to wear!" Said the jolly saiyan as they soon found a changing room and Gogeta heads inside to see if it fits. A couple of minutes passed and out came a new fresh Gogeta sporting his new look and adjusting his wristbands and smiling. Too say Mira and the other women were impressed was an understatement, they're entranced by the way he looks. The tight under shirt and matching colors complemented him well. Mira got over it after 30 seconds of gazing and landed back into reality. She then voices her opinion "Wow it looks great on you Gogeta! So would want this?"

Gogeta agrees by nodding his yes and humming "hmm-mmm" and for the next couple of hours they bought some more clothing for Gogeta and necessary items like personal hygiene products. It's around 2 by this time and they head out the store and back out into the streets of Magnolia and With Gogeta now showcasing his brand new Gi. 20 minutes of walking pass by and they soon arrived to the Guild hall.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Gogeta and Mira walked through the doors of the Guild Hall and imedeatly noticed that 4 new faces that Gogeta didn't recognize but Mira does.

The first person is a very tall and muscular young man with blue/gray eyes, his blond hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards. He has a distinct lighting bolt-shaped scar on his right eye, and his eyes having dark circles, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. He was wearing more traditional and elegant attire, composed of a shirt bearing the same pattern as his old tunic, green pants held up by a belt with a design similar to his shirt's, sporting a buckle adorned by a large ace of spades, and simple shoes. He also donned a large, brown coat with light brown fur trimming around the neck and the sleeves' edges, draped over his shoulders like a cape. This man is Laxus Dryer, the grand son of Makavov and a 2nd generation Dragon Slayer.

The next 3 were part of his team called 'The Thunder Legion' which were two other guys and a girl. They were about doing their own thing around the hall but Laxus is conversing with the master at the bar counter. Both Mira and Gogeta head for them, passing an Agitated Erza, Gray and Natsu, greeting them along the way. The two joined Laxus and Makarov with Laxus taking notice of the new individual but not recognizing.

"Hmm, and who might you be? I'm assuming you're new?" Asks Laxus who perks up from his slouching position on the counter.

"I'm Gogeta. And yeah I'm new I just joined actually." Says a hardened Gogeta, the Vegeta of him coming out. The two were sizing up eachother by coming face to face (just like Goku and Jiren were in episode 122) and arms close to the side. The two then smirked at each other acknowledging each other's strength.

"Your strong, I can tell." Says the fusion warrior

"Same here, your presence alone is a dead giveaway. Plus your smell it seems off, like there's two people." Says the Dragon Slayer.

_'Hmm, two people?'_ Asks a confused Mira in her mind but will ask about it later. She then hears a knock on the doors entrance and investigates.

"Like Hell I'm ever working with you again!" Screeches a certain Dragon Slayer and Ice Maker wizard at the same time.

"Sigh I swear these brats will be the death of me, all that talent and they can't handle a simple monster slaying." Exclaimed an annoyed Makarov.

"Come on gramps, they just got a lot of pent up energy. I bet at their age you were just like that." States calmly the Dragon Slayer as he rest back on the counter.

"Woah, wait, gramps? So the master is your grandfather!?" Asks a bewildered Gogeta.

"Yeah he's my grandfather, but just because I'm his flesh and doesn't mean he'll take it easy. I screwed up one time I regret, and took the consequences for it." Stated Laxus as he remember his old ways about life and shallow his way of thinking is. "In this guild everyone is considered equal, so once you screw up, your out."

Then Mira comes back to the three with an emergency request. "Hey Master, we just revived an emergency job request."

"Another one huh." Questions Laxus about these requests.

"Ever since the grand magic games we've been getting a few specific requests from wizards all over." Replies Mira Answering his question

"Yeah I've noticed..."

"It's almost like we're all celebrities now huh."

"In that case, things were better before." Stated the annoyed Dragon Slayer about their perdiciment and slouching in the process.

"Hey there Natsu and Gray, we've got another special job request for the two of you." Nonchalantly says Makarov about thinking it was no big deal and for them to get over it, oh how wrong he couldn't be.

Makarov takes the note from her hands and begins reading the content, however the more he kept reading, the more he was dreading. From the request, to the possible enemies and the being who sent it, was terrifying him to the core.

"Is something the matter?" Asks Natsu who was confused by the way his Master acting by it.

"You two will go, and while your out there you will behave to the your feeble little minds can to the best of your ability." Says a starched white Makarov over the request.

"What's up?" Asks Laxus as even he is intrigued about this whole ordeal.

Makarov then looks up and address it to the whole guild "The client who requested you is Warrod Sequin he is the 4th ranking ten wizard saint, thus making him one of the 4 gods of Ishgar." Everyone in the room fell silent. If a wizard Saint can't do it then what can fairy tail do. The only one Excited by the news is Gogeta, who can truly test himself now.

"You two got that, NO SCREWING AROUND!" Explains the master about the level. Makarov then address to Gogeta "and Gogeta I want you to go with team Natsu." To which everyone fell silent once more.

"EHHHHH" as everyone in the hall was baffled by the demand of Master

"Are you sure about this Master? He may be strong but Gogeta has yet to partake in any job requests yet, don't you think it's way too soon for this kind of work?" Asks a frantic Requip mage as this is just insane.

"Trust me Erza when I say this, I've seen what he is ca of and I believe that he would be a great asset to this mission." Explains Makarov in a confident demeanor to which the guild also believes as well.

"Alright, when do we go!?" Questions the untamable saiyan as he gets to let loose and even perhaps spar with the gods of Ishgar.

"As soon as you can-" but was interrupted by the saiyan leaving mid sentence to go get ready on this brand new adventure just like the old days. However a certain barmaid never left her eyes in him and wished the best for him_ 'please come back to me safe.'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Alright and I'm done with chapter 4 and is in the history books you guys. Now we're going into the Sun Village arc and see what new development will happen now that Gogeta is tagging along. For this one, expect Gogeta showcase his powers to team Natsu towards the end cause I don't think a couple of treasure hunters or even a dark guild should pose a challenge to this mighty god (opps spoilers). But what did you guys think? Should I have change the clothing or stick with the old fashioned dance clothes instead or perhaps switch between the two. Just say in the reviews, and speaking of reviews. Let's respond to them.**

**Spooderman: Ayy thanks for the advice on that! I'll be most definitely be looking into that... but only for research purposes only. Too answer that second question, yes I will be doing lemons but a matter of when and timing is the question. P.S. Rias is my preferred gal if I were to chose and Charlotte for infinite stratos.**

**RIP narancia: alright your seven is chosen good sir.**

**Guest: okay you got it but I need 7. You can put that last person here in reviews along with the other 6 if you like but Mira is the 1st followed by the other 6 girls.**

**Golden Cooler: thanks for the compliment I appreciate it and thanks for the chosen 7. Now to answer your 2 questions. I won't be adding any dragon ball characters besides one coming over since it's the Gogeta show now, however I can write what of the aftermath since Broly nor Gogeta never got back to their dimension if you like. To answer the second I'll only stick to 7 since this is my first time doing a harem and doing 10 will only cause stress to me and no equal screen time for everyone.**

**Guest: you got it but I need 7 total. Just add her here along with the rest to see the list again.**

**Twisterwave1999966: woah there I got you man, glad to see you like the development of this and I got the 7 girls in for ya pal as they should be able to help (in more ways than 1). I could add hearts or something but someone who you mentioned is coming so get ready**

**Bluewave20099: you got it man, your choices are in.**

**Drifterdude2008: thanks for the compliment and the picks from you are in my friend.**

**Blake2020: Ayy thanks man and yeah, Fairy Tail will be blown away from the spectacle that is Gogeta SSB but don't think it stops at that transformation. And I will be giving Gogeta challenge in the Tartaros arc but perhaps not enough cause let's face it, Gogeta is too strong. Plus, I'll be giving other characters a chance to shine as well and against Demigra for the final battle. And the list is updated and in for ya.**

**Dbsfan4life014: glad to see you like that development and the 6 are in my boi.**

**Twisterblake2015: thank you and the 6 girls are in man.**

**FanFictionboy1998: glad to make this exciting for you since I know you also review a few stories so to see this make me happy. Oh and the 6 you chose are accounted for.**

**Superbroly2020: glad you like it and those who you pick are in with the update so you're good. Although the person you mentioned might come to fruition, just continue reading and find out.**

**Dbzclassicman: finally someone gets it, just why the hate? And the 6 beauties you asked are in buddy.**

**Alright now that is is said and done, I'll try to be consistent as possible when posting a new chapter but with work, family, just basically life I probably be lazy ass about it but hopefully a 1 to 2 week period since I have a board to follow off of now so except a new chapter because I really like what I have going on and have some cool ideas to put on here that can hopefully live up to your standards. If I write it how it should be, then it will be a good one for sure. All I can say is that I want to write protagonist who to to search a sense of self-worth and identity as I can very much relate to that, and doing a fused person Is something can work with and perhaps even more people. Let's just say that being the son of a high-corporate manager who's your dad and working in the same field as him gets you a lot of pressure and expectation. but not really looking at me for me and just 'oh your the son' and not 'hey Aaron what's up.' Perhaps I'm getting into much of my life here but I feel at peace when writing so I hope you guys mind too much when ranting like this.**

**Man I still have so much more to say but we still got time so I shouldn't put everything into one basket. Got any questions? Ask in the reviews and I'll answer in the chapter! And with that bye guys**


	5. Chapter 5: Sun Village Arc

**Alright my favorite readers I'm back again with another installment of 'The Fused Guardian of Fairy Tail' and I got to say the reception has been positive and well constructed. For the most part I'm really happy to see how well received this is getting and I want your opinions for liking it. Is it the imagery, story progression or fights, I would like to know as to not input the bad parts for later chapters. And I would to apologize for not posting as frequently as I should be, and I won't be blaming my life and some current events. I take full responsibility and I would like to sorry but I'll try to change because I love what's going on right now.**

**Also I've been thinking about another story I would to write mostly consisting Naruto. The summary is what if Naruto has an uncle that came to Konoha after receiving the news that his brother, Minato, died during the nine tails invasion and wanted to be there for his Brothers son. Around the age of 5 or 6, Naruto finally has actual family in the form of a man in orange and blue Gi, gravity defied golden hair, and his charismatic and joyful personality being prominent about his character. This man is Goku Namikaze (in his mastered super saiyan form in the cell games) and he becomes the most influential person in Naruto's life.**

**One night a group of villagers decided to end the nine tails carrier life as to rid of their suffering and haunting nightmares and be praised as heroes for their selfless act. The plan backfired and once again the demon is released upon the citizens of Konoha. But before it could do any significant damage, Goku battles the beast in ways it wasn't even considered but is to sacrifice his life for the sake of his nephew and the people of Konoha. With his last words to Naruto, changing him forever to be the best possible ninja for the sakes of his uncle... and father.**

**So how do you feel about it so far? Of course It's just a brief summary so that is only a small part but does a story like this peak your interest or even be invested in such a story or do you think there are too many Naruto stories already and don't care. I would like your voice heard because I'm on the fence about this myself with me not even being consistent about my first story but I really am trying to change that. With my writing would like that to happen, please say because your input could cause me to do it.**

**Other than that lets get on with this work in masterpiece, see y'all at the bottom**

**Fairy Tail Opening**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Magnolia: train station **

At the train station, the newest and most talked about member of Fairy Tail for the past day was patiently waiting for the train to arrive. The train station had about 6 different tracks which it comes in pairs of two. They were separated by gray docks that was also cemented with support pillars, brick walls and a curved glass pane roof. The interior had grassy dark green lamppost around with benches just between each lamppost. On the right wall, the newest member Gogeta was slouching on the wall with his arms overlapping and his eyes closed.

As far as Gogeta was concerned, he was bored. He has been waiting for fifteen minuets for the stupid train to come. And to make matters worse, both Gray and Natsu were butting heads and throwing insults at each other to disrupt his meditation training while he was waiting so that's why he couldn't concentrate which was why he was bored. To be honest Gogeta didn't mind it. It was like with Goku and Vegeta's bickering which brought a smile to his face... until five minutes passed. Soon after ten minutes passes later and then fifteen minutes with the same nonsense.

"I hate this! I'd rather be beaten again by Gogeta than ever working with you, you pervy flasher!"

"Oh yeah, like how you one-hundred percent lost to him not giving him a scratch Dragon boy!"

"At least he picked me to be his fightIng partner unlike you, guess that says something huh Frosty!"

"I would have done better to hurt him fire clown than what you did!"

"Whenever he fights you I hope he tears your head off stripper!"

"Well when he gives you a thrashing, I hope he drags you across the ground pyro!"

To which the fusion warrior looks at the two '_Why does it feel like I'm the one getting insulted...'_ To Gogeta's left, he heard the sound of wheels being dragged along. Both the fused saiyan and bickering adults in teenage bodies look to see a mountain of luggage from none other than the great Titania herself. Following behind her was Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Happy talking amongst each other about the mission.

"So what do you think this guy like? You know since he asking help from us?" Asks a skeptical Lucy. She also hints some fear in her voice making the others around her paranoid themselves. "I mean, if a Wizard Saint like him is asking for our help then what exactly are we getting ourselves into? What kind of enemy are we fighting?"

Erza injects to comfort her friend "I'm sure all of our questions will be answered in once we get there Lucy. So from this point on I want everyone to be on their best behavior, especially you two." Says the queen of fairies pointing towards Natsu and Gray too which they furiously nod their heads.

The train soon pulls up and docks next to the Fairy Tail members and with 5 minutes of packing Erza's luggage into one of the other supporting carts, got into the cart in front and headed off to meet their client, the 4 Wizard Saint of Ishgar other wise known as Warrod Sequen.

The train ride goes smoothly with fairy tail chatting with one another sitting in 4 seated booths. Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Carla and Happy were sitting together with Natsu completely out cold due to his extreme motion sickness, only whispering "get me off this death trap." Parallel to them was Gogeta, Lucy and Gray with Gray and Gogeta having the win seats. Both Ice mage and celestial mage were laughing about an old mission together until Lucy notices that Gogeta had his arm propped up hold his chin and was staring out the window, watching the train zoom by. She decides to get his attention by calling out his name.

"Hey Gogeta, what are you thinking about?"

The fusion looks away from the window and looks towards the celestial mage "Hmm oh uh not much, just some personal issues." Responded the stoic fusion warrior '_why haven't I defused yet? Just what is going on? I know that Magic is their main source of power but even so can it hold me together for this long, will I ever be separate again... or do I even want to separate...' _

"Well I was just wondering cause of how you were acting. You seemed so serious about it." Explained Lucy "but I don't think I should worry too much, I mean you did beat Natsu without breaking a sweat."

"Well thanks for the concern there Lucy but I'm fine, I appreciate it though." Says Gogeta with a fatherly tone, like how Goku would care for his Children. (Note that I'm using the dubbed version of Goku and Vegeta so Gogeta will have some of that heroic trope that Goku does from time to time in the dub.)

Lucy looks on to see his expression and madly blushes. She quickly looks away and faces the other members to her left _'what was that just now? Did I think he was attractive? Well that face was so kind, passionate and full of authority- wait wait wait, now hold on there Lucy we just met the guy. Besides he's just being nice.' _Said the celestial mage as she then glances over to where the sickened Dragon Slayer is_ 'compared to him though...' _as Lucy then closes her eyes and sighs.

Gray finally himself injects into the conversation by asking Gogeta a couple of questions "so Gogeta, why were you sent this exactly? I mean you're strong and all but it take more than just power to go on missions, especially one that is requested by a Wizard Saint. So tell me something, is there something that you or gramps isn't telling us?" Too which Erza overheard the question and faces towards Gogeta to hear his answer, who's also interested in his strength.

To which Gogeta's misfortune couldn't answer without revealing himself as an extinct alien space warrior from a different continuity... to which they probably would think he's crazy. But then he remembered something with Mira and Master the other night. The excuse of mission briefing and how it works. Well it was better than nothing.

"Well you see, Master Makarov wanted me to experience what missions here would be like and he believed that I would be a great asset to this mission. It's true I may be powerful but the way you were addressing me is that is all I got? Don't ever underestimate me or trust me you will regret it." Says Gogeta with some aggression in voice, his pride as a warrior and saiyan showing which scares the others a bit. The only one who wasn't was the one queen of Fairies, Erza, which only became more fascinated with him.

_'Judging by that response he tells more than he presents. Is he hiding something greater and if so, what is it?'_ Thought Erza to herself with a sly squint in her eyes facing the fusion warrior. Soon after the train ride had ended with the conductor announcing "we have reached the Port of Hargeon. We hope you enjoyed the safe ride here and enjoy your time here." To which the Fairy Tail crew to help unload Ezra's luggage and get a move on, much to the relief of Natsu. The group of Fairies moves on to the dirt path to meet there client, Warrod Sequen of the Ten Wizard Saints.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Magnolia: Fairy Tail Guild **

Back at the Guild of Fairies in Magnolia, everyone was just as lively as ever and with the introduction of a new and strong person joining in the form of Gogeta in their ranks has all that's been talked. His fight with Natsu was nothing short of amazing. His ungodly strength, impressive arsenal and acrobatics, and a personal favorite to the women was his well built body.

However there was one person who wasn't taking it quite well with the whole thing, Mira. Mira was quietly cleaning at the bar with gorgeous white shielding her eyes. She had been quite triggered by some of the women in the guild in how they were talking about him. Not that they were talking bad of him, but of praising and even affection.

"What a fine piece of meat he is!" Said a woman in the guild.

"Oh I know, do you think he'll go out with me if I ask?" Asks her best friend with delight manner.

"Ha he won't go out with you unless I ask him first." Snaps back the other women. She then closes her eyes, clasp her hands on her cheeks and fantasies about her 'love.' "The both of us together would look so good, with our children being the most beautiful in the world."

As Mira was listening on to the conversation was getting riled up by twitching her left eye as she was silently cleaning a couple of glass mugs._ 'Ugh why is this getting to me? Why should I care if my guild mates talk about him, we're not even dating so it doesn't matter.' _The she-devil then realized on what she had said and felt quite embarrassed by that statement._ 'Woah, where did that come from? Am I really that jealous?'_

"Hey Mira!"

Mira's thoughts were soon interrupted when her good friend, Cana Alberona, strolled by and took a seat at the bar. "What's up Mira. You seemed a little ticked off and I thought I might help out."

"Oh it's nothing really, just a little bit tired is all. I'll be fine but thank you for your concern." States Mira in her sweetest tone to dilute Cana from thinking of anything else.

"Well if you say so" says Cana nonchalantly "So how about one round." Says the card mage as she forks out some jewels from her pockets. Mira does precisely that and brews up of Cana's usual beer in a barrel.Cana takes it from Mira and begins to chug it down. In the middle of Cana's appointment with the barrel, Mira asks her a question.

"So Cana if you don't mind me asking, what do you think of Gogeta?"

"Hmm" says the card mage as she stops drinking to answer her question. "Well if I'm gonna be honest here then I think he is REALLY hot. Not only that he is caring guy, what he said to Elfman whenever that arm wrestling gone wrong was nice and even stayed with his recovery which shows he's loyal. Plus, he knows how to have a good time." As Cana emphasized that last bit by winking after making that statement.

"Oh... I see..."

"So Mira, by any chance do you like Gogeta?"

"Wha-n no! No I don't like Gogeta. I mean, we just him. It be too soon to say something like that." Says the infamous she-devil, making it all the more obvious by waving her hands in front of Cana.

"Cool, If that's the case, then do you mind if I take a crack at him?" Teases Cana to the bartender "if you don't like him then there's no harm, right?"

To the dismay of Mira and her confused feelings for him, she gives in by saying "oh of course, you can go for him..." at the same time Cana finishes the rest of her barrel of booze and leaves a fine tip. Before she did, she says thanks in a joyfully tone and wanders to the request board for a mission.

When Cana finally leaves, Mira clutches slightly above her left breast where her heart is. Her heart beat increased ever so slightly just thinking about the fused warrior. She leaves it be for now as she had her duties around the guild hall to be fulfilled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dirt Road**

"ACHOO" bellows out the combined saiyan as the group of Fairies were trekking along. Gogeta rubs his nose as he had no idea why he would sneeze, it wasn't like he was allergic to anything... or maybe someone is talking about him. He leaves it be for now as it didn't matter at the moment. When Gogeta looks back up he noticed that Lucy was staring at him, in a daze of sorts. "Something the matter Lucy?" Too which the celestial mage blushes a bright red at what she was doing and looks back at front.

"Don't worry Gogeta, just forget it." Shouts out Lucy in embarrassment.

"Well at the very least, this walk has been nice so far." Stated the Sky Dragon Slayer, Wendy.

"Oh hey you're right, and this weather feels amazing." Says Lucy to back her petite friends point.

"Especially this breeze touching my skin." Injects Erza as she looks out to the vast prairie around them.

"It almost feels like we're all going out on a family picnic or something, doesn't it." Says the Blue Exceed and best friend of Natsu, Happy.

"Perhaps it would" says the White Exceed and best friend to Wendy, Carla. Then she scowls looking behind her "if it wasn't for those two."

"You ate my jerky, admit it!" Yells out an angry Natsu.

"As if I'd ever eat anything you touched!" Retorted back Gray with the same intensity.

"You shut your mouth and put a shirt on!"

"If there's you don't want to see then stop looking!"

To which the in front finally address them all looking at the two. "Alright you two simmer down, Master Makarov wanted us to behave around this client." Stated a strict Erza with a lofty amount of annoyance in there.

"I came along to help with that but honestly, I don't think that's possible." Says Lucy in a defeated tone. The two fire and ice mage still at each others throats.

The group of Fairies continues on trekking through the path.Throughout the walk they encountered numerous wildlife creatures from lizards and rabbits to even a family of deer under a tree quietly grazing on the pastor. Looking at them Gogeta realizes that he has a family of his own that he needs to protect. But with the same discussion again it isn't really his family as it's Goku's and Vegeta's family's and their legacy. How would Fairy Tail think of him if he tells the truth? And a bigger question on his mind is would he want to be separate again. A chance to start his own life from scratch with his new family or his old life in constant threat and despair around their every corner._ 'No, it's just an accident that I was sent here. But what if it wasn't? Goku always wanted to give the mantle of responsibility to the kids. Maybe this was that sign to let them defend Earth.' _He leaves it be for now as he overheard Ezra's and Lucy's conversation

"Ok So if I remember everything correctly, the Ten Wizard Saints were chosen by the Magic Counsel. But Then how does some get to become an Emperor of Ishgar? The same way?" Asks a curious Lucy.

"That's right, Master Makarov and Lamia scales Jura have been within the Saints for years. José of Phantom Lord once held this title but was stripped of it. For that matter so was jellal-I mean Siegrain before he left the Magic Counsel." However the Queen of the Fairies starts to get serious on the next topic. "The Wizard Saints were far from equal. The four strongest among them were the Emperors of Ishgar."

"Maybe I should just go back to the guild." Expresses a terrified Lucy. Master might be the most powerful she met but if he pales in comparison to one of them, then she doesn't want to get on their bad.

"Don't worry Lucy, if he needs our help then I'm sure he'll be respectful to us." Explains a charismatic Gogeta with a cheeky son smile on his face from Goku.

"Thanks Gogeta I needed the reassurance." As Lucy looks at him with a tint of red on her cheeks.

"So what's Ishgar?" Asks a bewildered Wendy.

"That be one of the names for this continent." Explains Erza.

"So one the most powerful wizards around needs help from these two?" Says Lucy as the group turns around to see Natsu and Gray arguing again. To which Gogeta smirks at their antics, always loving a good rivalry. Erza notices this and smiles at him without him noticing _'he does have a nice smile. Maybe when this is over... oh stop it get ahold of yourself he's in his late twenties anyway... but so am I. Twenty-four in a teenage body due to my seven year absence... but even so now is not the time.' _The group continues onward for some time again until Wendy spots a wooden cottage on top of hill.

"Hey I think that's the house. Over there on top of that hill, see it!" Pointed out a delighted Wendy.

"Good eye" complimented Erza.

"Finally, we made it." Says an exhausted Lucy.

"How do we know that's the place?" Questioned Happy.

"We looked at a map." Answered Carla.

"So this is the home of Warrod Sequen, the 4th strongest of the Ten Wizard Saints?" Asks Gogeta to the group.

"Yeah, dude lives in a hovel." Screeched out Natsu in his raspy voice.

"I was about to say it reminds me of your home..." Said Lucy. The group went up the and rudely entered into the home. The cottage was devoid of any sunlight, all if any furniture was stacked with house plants and flowers like Lilys and Roses to more exotic and unique spectacles like chrysanthemums and jasmines. But what really got the attention of the group was a giant tree in the center with a oddly shaped figure watering some of plants near the base of the tree. Erza speaks out about their objective to the figure.

"Hello, we've come from Fairy Tail. About the job request." Explained Erza in a shaky manner yet the figure didn't move to acknowledge them. Lucy then addresses the figure watering the plants " Excuse me, sir?" To which the figure finally addressed them.

"Shhh" whispers the strange being to Lucy to which the blond mage was shaken a bit by the figure and covers her mouth. "Hush, be silent will you. Plants prefer peace and quiet, so kindly do me a favor and shut your wretched mouths." To which all was now frightened by his strict and chronic voice. All except for one. Gogeta just silently stood there with his arms crossed, knowing the being in front of him didn't really mean it. The aura Gogeta was sensing from him was good-hearted. And he was right. He smirks and then faces the group with a grand jolly smile and an array of sunlight beams hitting the plants and flowers, bringing them to life.

"Oh com'on kids it was just a joke, lighten up. It's my belief that plants and flowers adore the sound of the human voice!" As the strange man begins to laugh whole hardily at his own antics. The man in question was Dressed in an attire consisting of a high-collared kimono tied with a belt, loose trousers, a coat, and a pair of boots. What shocked the group was his physical appearance; his head resembles a slightly gnarled tree trunk, whilst his hair resembles a leafy green treetop. Coupled with his old age looks like he may be their client.

"A tree?" Said a shook Lucy.

"He's definitely not as funny as he looks." Whispered our Natsu to the group.

"Your telling me that this guy is a Wizard Saint?" Questioned Gray with skepticism in his voice. Then the old man comes trotting up to group slowly while addressing them.

"I bid you welcome, wizards of Fairy Tail. Thank you for traveling such a long way. Now who amongst you can tell me are Natsu and Gray?" Just as both mages were about to walk up and introduce themselves, abruptly stoped as the old man grabbed ahold of Happy and Carla.

"My goodness, you are more feline than I imagined!?" As both the mages just stood there dumbfounded by that comment. "Got you again, you are so gullible" as the seemingly lunatic Wizard Saint burst out with laughter throughout the cottage. However none of the other Wizards of Fairy Tail thought this was funny, however one seemed annoyed by this whole ordeal being Gogeta. With a final "tsk" he stops this whole charade.

"Hey you." Boasted an annoyingly ticked off Gogeta to which the Wizard Saint stopped laughing. Every other Fairy Tail member were staring in worry and panic as to what the Fusion saiyan was doing. "We're here for that job request this Warrod person sent. Hurry up and tell me where he is or I might as well leave cause you're wasting my time." Said a degrading Gogeta, as if his pride was insulted. From a saiyan elite who was feared throughout the cosmos as one of the most strongest races in universe to being an old mans toy thing was degrading.

"Hmmm" whispers the Wizard Saint as he caresses his non existence chin. Both Natsu and Gray quickly grab ahold of Gogeta's mouth to shut him up and make it any worse than it is. Erza then confronts the old veteran wizard who was just staring at the individual who stopped him.

"I'm so sorry for his behavior sir, I promise that he may never do that again! But it's true on what he said. We're here to seek an audience with a Wizard Saint by the name of sir Warrod Sequen and we need to know if we found him?" Expresses a distraught and panicked Erza however Warrod just simply smiled. He then burst out in laughter once more creating more confusion in the room between everyone.

"Hahahahaha. Oh it's quite alright my dear, in fact it's been ages since anyone has ever challenged me like that. To answer your question though, yes, stands before you is Warrod Sequen in the bark." Says the veteran mage as he grabs a book from a nearby shelf and guides the group.

"However that was rude of me to go off tangent like that, follow me outside and I shall inform you the task you've been given." As he gestured with the his hand. Once outside they sit at a nearby picnic table while Gogeta just slouches on the wooden wall of the cottage with his arms crossed.

"I've retired now" as the fairies look on in disbelief "and since my retirement I spent my days bringing the deserts of this land back to life."

"Retired you said, I can take it to believe you were in a guild once?" Asks Titania in a quizzical manner.

"Oh oh oh oh. Yes I was, and a great guild it was" as Warrod then extends out his arm and unsheathes his palms and let's out a small rose to come out from him. "But that was a long time ago. These days my allegiance is to nature. Every retired man needs a hobby, mine is turning deserts into forests. As you can imagine, I've seen many peculiar things traveling about the deserts of this land. Most recently I came across a village hidden in the mountains. As it turned out I had read about this place before known as the village in the sun, it's people worshiping an ever burning flame as their guardian deity." Explains the Saint as he points out the page in the book.

"They've got a flame that never goes out?" Asks Natsu.

"They do. But when I got their, the whole place had frozen over." As Gray sits there wide-eyed by the revelation.

"Be it by nature or the volley of man, every person, plant, and creature all the buildings to and the river. They were all solid ice. Even the sacred flame of the village was frozen but it burns on, even now."

"It's possible to freeze a flame?" Expresses a baffled Lucy.

"Oh that poor village." Says a sadden Wendy.

"I have no idea as to what happened to the people there, however one thing that is clear to me and is that they're still alive."

"I see" as everyone then look towards Gogeta as he figured it out. "So in short, you want us to free them from their icy tomb." As Gogeta walked to the table and hovered over the group.

"But wait, I thought you said they were all frozen? How could they still be alive?" Asks Happy as none of this seemed to make sense.

"Gogeta is precisely right, the village is in cryostasis of some kind. The people at that village are in dire need of help, it must be restored. That's why I called on you, to break the curse of ice. That is your task." As Warrod begins to sound serious. Hs unchanged facade never letting up. Then Natsu swiftly stands up and brings his foot onto the table.

"No problem, I'll just melt the stuff! Those people are gonna be nice and toasty real soon!" Proclaims the Dragon Slayer with a proud facade.

"If that's all you needed then why did you ask for both of us?" Asks Gray since he was perplexed on why he needed to be there if just the ice needed to be gone since the ice mage only creates it.

"Because this ice is far from ordinary. As you heard it froze a flame so it will take more than fire melt it." States the senile Saint.

Needless to say we will do of what you ask but your one of the strongest wizards alive, surely if we can handle it then so could you?" Asks Erza as they were far beneath the Master. And if Makarov couldn't come close to the four gods then what chance does Team Natsu have?

"I believe you're under a certain misconception about my rank." As the group gasped in such a revelation. Everyone except Gogeta as he himself can relate quite personally as Goku was able to defeat **The Tyrant of The Universe** despite being just a 'Monkey.' In the end of the day titles were just that, words. Warrod then stands up and proceeds to the open field and stopping just short of the picnic table and not looking back.

"Despite the heavy title, we Saints are far from omnipotent. We're just ten people the Counsel chose to put on top of a list. There are many wizards who surpass me on this continent and there are more on different continents who surpass even them! When you look at it like that, I'm just no one special. As a matter of fact I almost have no aggressive spells to speak of. In a battle of might against youngsters like yourselves, I wouldn't stand a chance." Humbly Stated Warrod while facing the blue sky.

"But even so-" Said Erza but was interrupted by the old mage.

"Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses, this is what inspires wizards to forge alliances, And then form guilds wouldn't you say my dear." Explain Warrod as he turns back to the Fairies with an infectious smile. The rest of the Fairies also smile at one another as their time in Fairy Tail is one to hold onto forever.

"You're as wise as imagined." Praises Erza as the aphorism was very true. Then Natsu and Gray fist bump with each other as their rivalry seemed nonexistent. "We accept your job request/what he said!" As both mages agreed followed by everyone else. Then Wendy speaks up the task at hand.

"So where is this Village of the Sun anyway?" Asks the young Sky Dragon Maiden.

"Oh it's about 1,200 miles down south the coastline" As Warrod points out into the distance with his cane "the least I could do is help you reach the village for taking my request. Gather along everyone, over there, and be sure you aren't leaving anything behind." As he points onto an open area.

"What do you think he'll do?" Asks a curious Happy.

"Perhaps he has a magic vehicle."

"Appreciate the offer, but I'll take my chances and walk." Jetted out Natsu while sweat bullets at the same time. Erza then pushes Natsu out to where Warrod wants them. She stops and looks at Gogeta as he wasn't following the rest.

"What's wrong Gogeta, are you not coming?" Too which his smug smirk comes on and responded "I've got my own way of traveling" as Gogeta stands in a pose that he would power up. Then a pulse of air radiated from him as a strong breeze hit the others. What happened is Shocking would be an understatement, the group of fairies and even Warrod was dumbfounded by Gogeta as he began to levitate off the ground. Wendy was astonished that another Air Mage like herself has the ability to fly with his own magic reserves. Gogeta was now five feet off the ground, next was ten, then fifteen.

"So Warrod you said this village is down south correct?" As the fused god was pointing to his left.

"Yes that is correct." Said Warrod.

"Alright! I'll see you guys there!" As Gogeta then flys off at super sonic speeds. Natsu was hyped by Gogeta awesome display of his power and followed his example.

"Alright Happy o'l buddy, you ready!?"

"Aye sir." As Happy then grabbed ahold of Natsu and followed straight after Gogeta as they didn't want to be left behind. Not wanting to be outdone by the Dragon Slayer Gray also copies them by creating his own ice wings. Soon Lucy called out Gemini as to transom in a bird and carry her, Carla holding up Wendy, and Erza going into her heavens wheel armor and off to the races with the Fairies. The only left at the open field was Warrod Sequen, who was staring off into the wild blue yonder where Team Natsu was last seen.

_'I heath this task to your hands youngsters of Fairy Tail should you face yourselves in this journey I ask you to look closely and you shall face any obstacles that may befall before you.'_ Then Warrod closes his eyes as he begins to quietly reminisce about his youth and his time in his guild.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Flashback **

**'Time certainly does fly doesn't it.' Claimed a young Warrod within his mind. He was off staring out to sea with wooden boxes and piles of logs scattering the area. Suddenly he hears a young but mature feminine voice behind him in the distance. **

**"Hey Warrod, get over will you, hurry!" As her enthusiastic call rings throughout the village. He looks back and heads over to where the voice had originated. He sees two of his fellow treasurer hunters standing and with one another, only to notice Warrod coming their way.**

**"Oh, there he is." Said one the treasure hunters. A young man with medium-length, wavy and spiked dark-blond hair; he had thick eyebrows and very prominent eyelashes. He donned a black turtleneck, over the top of which he wore a leather jacket with a folded, fur-trimmed collar and breast pockets on either side. He also wore simple pants with frayed hems and plain black shoes. This man was Yuri Dryer, one of the founders and bloodline to the current Fairy Tail Master.**

**"Well he does like taking his time." Said the other treasure Hunter. A slightly older man with slick back dark blue hair and tough eyes. He was wearing a gray cape with gold chains and runes at the base, a simple dark red button up shirt, black pants and jacket and black boots. The second gentleman was Precht Gaebolg, another founder and second master to Fairy Tail.**

**"You were off day dreaming weren't you." Asks Yuri with a semi smug attitude as if he knew he was right.**

**"Take a look, that's one dream come true." Stated Precht with his pleasant smile was showing. Warrod looks to what Precht was talking about.**

**"Woah... amazing..." Said am awestruck nature mage with a gleeful facade. What lies in front was a massive building with the Fairy Tail guild symbol as their banner flag in front. Soon the steps of tiny feet was heard with the same voice as Warrod heard before.**

**"Let's take a picture so we never forget this! The day that Fairy Tail was born!" Said the young girl. The young girl has very long, wavy, pastel yellow-blonde hair that reaches down to her feet, large green eyes with no pupils, peachy skin and a slight child-like build. She was donning with a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. This girl was Mavis Vermillion, the First Master to Fairy Tail.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Real time**

Warrod reopens his eyes as he thinks back to the good days and looks out to the sky. _'Hundred and five years it has been... and you know what... our guild has barely changed at all. Mavis, those youngsters has inherited your spirit.'_ Warrod then turns back and proceeds back to his cottage but with a serious demeanor that would frighten lesser mages. _'However, I fear the worst for it because of that Gogeta.' _As he could sense a dangerous presence with him. A picture of pops up in his mind as millions of screaming and anguish faces of his victims were surrounding him. The blood he spilt and battles he's fought was truly horrific to say the least._ 'This is only the beginning, let's see how this plays out.'_ As he enters the cottage and prepares some tea, hoping the best for Fairy Tail.

After some intense back and forth from Team Natsu and their little race got to the mountains and found a large open space to land. The first on to land none other than Gogeta followed by Erza, Natsu, Happy Gray, Wendy, Carla and Lucy with Natsu fanboying about Gogeta's insane speed.

"Aww man Gogeta you were going so fast man! What type of training did you do to reach that type of level?" As Wendy also wanted to know as she has yet to perform such feats and would like to. Gray soon after interrupted them by pointing out some something out.

"I'm guessing we're here." As he points out some blue crystallized boulders nearby. Gray take a closer inspection and tells them it's been frozen over. "It's all frozen just like the old man told us."

"The village of the sun must be over this trench." Stated Erza as a little bit beyond the boulders leads to a narrow entrance. The group presses forward and out the trench to a forest only to be saddened outside the exit. All the animals were still, from a lizard to sticking out it's tongue to grab a insect to a couple of hares on the side of the path together. Forever frozen in time never to experience life again. A couple of tears fell from Wendy but quickly dismisses them to finish their mission, cause the sooner she frees them the better.

Team Natsu continues on through the forest only to encounter more wildlife from the tallest of trees to tiniest of animals all stopped in their tracks, not a single noise to be heard. They soon see an entrance and start sprinting towards it... only to realize that it's a glorified giant. All the buildings, decorations and furniture were of gigantic sizes.

"It's hard to imagine that something can freeze an entire city and everything around it so perfectly." Stated Lucy as she wanders about the giant village.

"Strange, I thought Warrod said all the people were frozen. But I don't see any one around. I wounded where they are?" Asks a confused Erza as no one was here, not at the entrance or their homes. Then Natsu looks above from almost walking into something to close and noticed it's odd shape. He continues his eyes upward until he sees a giants head. The group was shocked but the revelation, with mixed emotions of wonder and fear. How can something so outlandish like giants exist yet turned into a piece of art without a care be so depressing.

"GIANT!" Yells out Natsu and Happy. "That old tree didn't say anything about giants." Claimed Natsu.

Then Lucy looks over at Gray and notices at how entranced he's looking at these colossal beings. Gray was remembering his moments with Ur and Lyon when they were up north, her training and all the happy moments he had with her, until that day. Ur sacrifice against Deliora to stop it's rampage. Looking back the giants just only reminds him of that cursed day.

"Is something wrong Gray?"

"It's nothing, just seeing these giants frozen in ice just... you know..."

"Oh that's right... Deliora..."

"Their quite impressive, I never new people like them existed." Admire Erza.

"Alright enough chit chat, it's about time I give these over sized popsicles a wake up call." As Natsu went up to one of the many giants around him and up to the base of their foot. He ignited his hands and circles the foot in flames but to his surprise, nothing happens, not even a little.

"You can do it Natsu!" Encouraged Happy to his best friend. Natsu turns up the heat even more but nothing fazed the ice. After about ten minutes of intense, consecrated flames burns out both Natsu and Happy. They sit on the floor leaning up against the foot.

"Remember what Warrod told us, we're not dealing with regular ice here." As Gray puts his hand on the same ice foot Natsu was trying to melt. Trying to get a feel for the ice and discover anything else strange about it. "This is weird, I've never felt anything like this before. The magic power it has is bizarre."

Gray then let's out his own ice to try and understand it better. He picks something up but was interrupted by three shadowy figures on top of one the building. His bellow jumping the group below.

**"What are you doing here."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Alrighty then guys the fifth chapter is in the history books and soon I'll be releasing the next one soon. I'll try to be true with a one to two week update period since I have a story board to go off of now. I enjoyed doing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it as well. By the way, we still have a couple of chapters to go before it's finalized for Gogeta's harem so hurry and place in those 6 lovely beauties or if you would like to change some just name your original picks and say who you want in. As for the pairings I'll go ahead and name all that's been submitted so far and ranking.**

**So in the rankings are**

**Erza:15**

**Lucy:15**

**Cana:15**

**Ultear:12**

**Ur:6**

**Jenny Realight:11**

**Kagura:7**

**Yukino:3**

**Meredy:1**

**Virgo:1**

**Hisui:7**

**Levy:2**

**Irene Belserion:1**

**Those are the lovely ladies who are picked by you the readers and keep your votes coming. I already knew that Erza, Lucy and Cana were a going to be in due to their popularity and prowess but some definitely got me off guard like Ur and Irene. I'm all for antagonist redemption stories and a person like Gogeta reforming Irene from the empire to fairy tail is cool but Ur is dead. In this story once someone dies, their dead for good. I guess that's a little foreshadowing for what's to come in the future but that's for another time.**

**Anyway I have read through the reviews and I'm ready to answer those questions.**

**Jack Gold Sword: Aye thanks man and here's the next installment.**

**Blake2020: thanks you good sir, hope you enjoyed.**

**Twisterblake2015: your six are accounted for and yes I'll be trying to give them a reason to like Gogeta so don't worry.**

**FanFictionboy1998: ay fam I like blondes as the next guy but the people decide who gets in, judging by the responses though I think you'll be happy by the results.**

**Superzfan58: Don't worry fam as these are the people who wanted them in and as for you. your vote is accepted as well. Plus I try to give these other side characters some depth to them and the world around they live in, like if you saw someone of Gogeta's figure and attire in public, wouldn't you stare at for a bit regardless of gender. I mean I would but out of sheer admiration and hard work.**

**Dbzclassicman: yeah man I know what you mean. In chapter 2 someone said it was shit, but never said why. There are always gonna be people to hate on your success and I say laugh at them. Don't give them your time or else they know you lost and think their a threat.**

**Bluewave20099: well alright good sir here are the most requested so far. Glad to know you like it so far.**

**Twisterwave1999966: thank you for the kind comment.**

**SuperBroly2020: Ay fam I'm glad you support me and my interpretation of the situation Gogeta is in. Always thankful **

**Dbsfan4life014: thanks for the feedback and yeah I do know of janemba and gogeta coming into fighters, also know of sans costume into smash if you're interested in that as well.**

**Drifterdude2008: (halo theme song playing in the background) well my good sir your question has been answered, thank you for that generous comment.**

**Tblake246: yo why is there so many Blake's in here? It's fine whatever to me but my friend your picks have been acknowledged and is in and I'm glad that your in for the long run.**

**Batthan the Dark Knight: yo for real, I've been thinking on making it all of tartaros vs gogeta by himself and completely wrecking their shit like goku vs Ginyu Force or a bit more of a struggle like Gohan vs Androids making it emotional and... forget what you have read... i have said too much already**

**Guest01: ay man glad you loving it so far and I'll be sure to keep improving for you all.**

**Golden Cooler: yeah it's sucks to share your man like that huh Mira, but what can she do. Nice to hear the positive feedback from you and thank you for that notice of ultra instinct. Definitely coming back **

**Samuel20052006: alright my boi your submission is in and credited in the rankings don't worry **

**Vegitossbk20x: I'll be trying to as it's something I like doing and if you like I'll do 20,000 words... aww crap**

**SWAGMASTER: your listing is in good sir and as for dragon cry, I'm not totally sure just yet. I most likely will but I'll let you know.**

**Doc oc 10: ay bro thanks for the compliments and I'm glad I'm doing a good for you, and by he way your fine picks for gogeta's harem is in. Judging by the poll though I think Jenny could be in or Kagura will be in**

**And that is all for the reviews. I'll be posting the next one as soon as I can as I've got to handle some projects for school but don't worry I won't leave you hanging unlike most stories on this site. Got any questions? Ask in the reviews and I'll answer in the next chapter. And with that bye guys!**


	6. Chapter 6: Sun Village Arc Part 2

**Ok then guys here we go again with the newest update for 'The Fused Guardian of Fairy Tail' and wow you guys, you are awesome with all the great and positive reception we're giving this story here. This is my first ever story that I'm publishing and writing out to the public and I'm surprised how well it's doing. And with over 100 reviews by chapter 5 I say thank you. I'm not sure how many other writers can pull off a Gogeta story and make sense of it but I'm glad I'm one of the few who can. (At least in your guys opinion.)**

**However I may be doing a good job for the most part, I know that it could be much better so in your personal opinion, what is it that I could do better such as pacing or interaction with characters or world building or even a bigger vocabulary, any and all criticism is helpful.**

**As for the other story that I was on the fence about last chapter on the Naruto story (still don't know a name for it) I might do it and see how well it go, however instead of naruto it's actually one punch man and instead of saitama it's like goku or someone else haven't. When I'll release the first chapter is a different story though, but I like some ideas when writing it so expect some good things out of it.**

**By the way you guys, do you listen to music when reading... no... just me? Well I do for the most part like reading something sad and I put on sad music with earbuds of some kind in the background to enhance the atmosphere and feel like I'm also a part of the story. If you don't then give it a try, but if you do then what kind of music do you put on? I'm keeping it real and I like to listen to Disturbed, Breaking Benjamin, Skillet, Red and some specific songs from Thousand Foot Krutch. God I feel like a dork but whatever, I like being me.**

**Alright then kiddos enough of my nonsense and continue on with chapter 6, see ya at the bottom.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sun village **

"This is weird, I've never felt ice like this before. The magic power it has is... bizarre?" States Gray as he begins to draw out his magical energy out and onto the base of the frozen giants foot. Everyone around just simply stared, like in a trance of sorts, never leaving their prying eyes off as light blue meet purple.

"Also we melt it from the outside or crack it from the inside?" Asks Erza after a little bit of time has passed.

"Well we already new that this wouldn't be easy." States a deflated Lucy, thinking that this maybe to much for even Fairy Tail.

Then Gogeta also did the same with putting his hand on a different giants foot. He closes his eyes and concentrates a dose of his energy at a center point only to understand what Gray said but for a different reason._ 'This is weird, no wonder he can't decipher its problem. The ice is infused with life essence energy but not as developed as my own world. Not only that, I can feel a malicious presence within the ice... something demonic and unnatural. Either way I think I might be the only one to break it by inputting my own energy and overloading the impure energy and absorbing it back into me.' _

As Gogeta was about to test his theory there was a loud thump above everyone. On one of the many gigantic buildings was three shadowy figures over looming them down below. The figure in the middle says **"Well, well, well some unwelcome uninvited guests"** as they reveal themselves to the Fairy Tail group.

The man on the right had a sharpened pointed face with silver hair and a gray bandanna. His outfit consisted of all black with a jacket, ripped jeans, belt and shoes with another gray bandanna on his right forearm. His weapon was a black sniper rifle with a 10 magazine clip and scope. This man is Drake "Well, I guess every job has its shockers."

The man in the middle also had a sharpened pointed face with four black spikes hair and red eyes. His attire was a white coat with brown fur linings at the neck brace and a pen pocket, green camo pants with a tactical belt and red boots. His weapon was a long sword strapped to his back. This man is Hiroshi "I didn't expect it to be kids and their pets though."

The last gentleman on the left had a rectangular blockhead shape, circular eyes, obtuse nose, and a ramp like hair style with a beard. He donned a brown tux jacket, white pants with a black pattern design a black line only to split apart in the middle at the knee caps then to connect back to form a rectangle and black dress shoes. His weapon was a large red mechanical hand spear, most likely for blocking strong attacks. This man is Rala "Get lost, ya dig."

There was a moment of silence within the Fairy Tail group as no one had anything to say about the trio until Erza stepped up and asked "and who are you?"

"We're the treasure hunting trio baby." Drake answers her question in a douchy tone with a confident facade plastered on his face.

"The silph labyrinth guild." Say Hiroshi with an exasperated and aggressive voice.

"Ya dig." As Rala yells out to the group below. With a calm manor Erza simply says "Very well" as her stance never changes position.

"Why are y'all so calm, aren't you surprised that another guild is here?" Asks a stupefied Gogeta but had his question answered right after by Natsu "Don't worry, this stuff happens all the time."

"I've never heard of a treasure hunter guild." Says a slightly worried Wendy as her young age and inexperience only adds to her ignorance. Lucy then calms her down and says "the title probably tells us what we need to know."

"Well I guess it only makes sense that people like these guys would want to be part of a guild to." As her nerves drifts away and is calm again.

"Sorry kids but we've had dibs on the treasure here for a while here now, why don't you go find your own." Explains Drake.

"Not a chance." Rebuttals back Natsu.

"I think we're just fine staying right here." Says Gray to back up Natsu's claim.

Drake begins to get agitated with them and leans in "Oh you think so, I think you should leave unless you want to be target practice." Said the individual and showed more authority.

"Not looking for treasure? There has to be something to get you all the way out here." Hitoshi points out as what could be more valuable than what their looking for.

"Spill it." Shouts out Rala with a deep voice.

Happy then raises his hand in order to the attention of the trio "we're here to save all of these villagers, so we're going to melt this crazy ice." To which they all blink in unison. Then the trio bring themselves together and nod their heads and then look back at the group Fairies. In unison both Drake and Hiroshi shout "THEN YOU'RE TOTALLY HERE TO GET IN OUR WAY!" With Rala follows up and hollers "YA DIG!" As some of the Fairies get frightened

"I'm sure you know about the eternal flame that burns in this village for centuries." Started Drake to explain their mission.

"Even amongst the most novice treasure hunters, the flame is considered an S-Class treasure. It's totally legendary." States Hiroshi of its value.

"Ya Dig." As Rala finishes the trio off.

Everyone was now looking at them with such mixed emotions with Natsu conveying the most. His passion of disgust towards the treasure hunters were high. These low life thieves have no right to take the giants prized possession at their most vulnerable time.

"However, thanks to the giants guarding the village hidden of the sun, no one has ever been able to get near it." States Hiroshi as he points to the frozen Goliath.

"But the big guys are frozen solid, and good hunters know when a good opportunity knocks, ya dig." Points out Rala.

"So now, we're going to take the eternal flame and get out when the getting good." Says Drake with a joyous smile on his face.

"But you can't, its their guardian! The most sacred part of their village! If you take that away it could destroy them!" Pleaded a sorrowful Wendy.

"It doesn't sound like you're treasure hunters, just common thieves." Proclaims a pissed off Lucy.

The trio of treasure hunters all blink in unison again. Then the trio bring themselves together and nod their heads and then look back at the group Fairies. In unison both Drake and Hiroshi scream

"WE'RE TOTALLY TREASURE HUNTERS AND WE ARE GONNA LEAVE HERE WITH OUR TREASURE!"

"Finders-keepers is the law of the land and we live by it, weather you like it or not!" Preached out Hiroshi as in anime fashion, shark teeth formed in his outburst and was soon followed by Rala's shouting "Ya dig, now scram!"

Drake then brings his two partners back on track of their objective "we don't have time to be playing around, let's just swipe the treasure and get out of here before these wizards decide to butt in." The two follow up on the idea and start walking away but stopped dead in there tracks by Gray's warning on the ice.

"Hate to break it to ya, but that flame you're after is frozen solid just like everything else in the village."

Then with a confident smirk that Hiroshi presents and bewildering the Fairies stating "underestimating a treasure hunter on a mission is never a good idea. The first ice won't be any trouble. We can melt it all on our own with our secret treasure" as he displays from his jacket a small potion bottle to the group below.

"...are you gonna make us guess, what is it?" Asks an impatient Natsu with a scowl implanted on his face.

With only three words everyone from the Fairy Tail other group than Gogeta went dazed by Hiroshi's words.

"Liquid Moon Drip."

The baffled group then start to remember back on one of their missions from seven years ago. Galuna island and it's inhabitants asking for help from the acursed moon when at night, would transform the local villagers into horrific monstrosities. After figuring out what was the alleged cause for it in the form of a frozen Deliora being thawed out by the same liquid that Gray's childhood rival used.

"That's a blast from the past." Muttered a disturbed Happy.

"And it's just what we need, Leon used it to free Deliora." Explains Lucy as her hand was clutched and over her breast.

"Wait a second, what's even going on here? What's this moon drip?" Asked a concerned Gogeta as he was clueless to what was going on.

Then Erza answers him "Moon Drip is an incredibly strong and rare magic that's harvested from the natural power of the moon. When used, it can nullify the even most potent of spells with ease. But even so, I never knew it can be a liquid." Then the trio of treasure hunters scurry away from them and out of the village itself.

Then Natsu voices a brilliant idea that's only thought up once every blue moon. "Hey, let's catch them! If we have that bottle then we can use it and be done with this job!"

"Quick after them!" Orders Erza as the others begin to chase after the three. With Natsu and Gray leading the charge followed by Gogeta as begins to levitate and shoot past the two and stop their advance while everyone else try's to catch up. The only on not following was Erza as she decides to stay back and observe the frozen Goliath's.

"These wizards are pretty light on their feet." Says Drake as he looked back only to see them starting to catch up.

"Don't look back just run!" Screams out Hiroshi as his will to take the eternal flame was the driving force.

"Someone steal it/beat them senseless if you have too!" Explains Natsu and Gray as they Shouts out their new objective to the guild.

"And you call us thieves!? Way to be a total Hippocrates!" Said the three hunters in unison.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Outskirts **

**Few minutes earlier **

Outside of the village was an approaching flying creature of immense size coming to the village. The creature had an obese cyclops eye and a spherical shaped head to boot with a violet purple feathered wings, Sharp talons and two pronged antennae like features protruding from the head. However the creature itself wasn't a mystery as for the people it's caring on its flying form is.

Two people were calmly looking below towards the ground where the village resides as they were approaching its ever growing size. A man of hulking size was crouching and surveying the frozen wasteland below.

"Looks like our work is cut out for us. It'll be annoying but we should deal with these pests first, it's part of our job after al-" but was soon interrupted by a lighter, more feminine voice.

"The thieves are irrelevant, we should focus on the wizards first. They're our greatest threat." Said a woman perpendicular to the man with a curvy and well built body, buxom breasts and dark Burnett hair that goes down to her waist. Her face was also of great beauty but is scorn by dark makeup and angry scowl since her defeat to a certain red-headed mage.

"I guess you got a point there." Although not really caring about who to face against. In the end they were all weaklings to him

"Fairy Tail..." said the woman with such laced venom and hatred when speaking about the group. However the man didn't know what Fairy Tail even was and with a ignorant "who? You mean those wizards?" Made the woman even angrier.

"You mean you've never heard of them? Just how big is that rock of ignorant you've been living under, I'm curious?" Said the woman with such sarcasm and annoyance in her speech.

"The outside world doesn't concern me." Not really caring if she knew or not.

"It doesn't matter anyway. What does is my time for vengeance came even sooner than I hoped, I guess the under world does have some perks." As her scowl slowly turns into a grin of excitement, her eyes expands at thought of exacting her revenge to the person who defiled her and embarrassed her to the entire world. Completely taking away her pride and exposing her true colors.

"Whatever, we've got work to do." As he sands back up on his feet. He turns his head slightly and addresses his partner "let's go newbie."

"M'lady, call me anything else and it's your head who will be rolling." As she turns back to the frozen city. Her goals within reach as she slowly brings her magical power ever so slightly higher with each passing second. Even if **SHE** wasn't there, she make an example of her guild mates.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Dirt path**

The three treasure hunters were still being hunted down by the Fairy Tail's Natsu and Gray with every step being 2 steps closer on the hunters. Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla not far behind the two, however another person who wasn't here was Gogeta. After he took flight he sped off after the treasure hunters but somehow everyone lost him now.

"Hold it! That means stop!" Screamed out Natsu as he keeps sprinting towards them. Resulting to go faster and faster to stop them, asking how can people like them exist? How could someone not sympathize and try to help others in their time of need instead of taking advantage of the situation?

"Don't you care about those giants that are frozen alive back there!" Explained Gray as he too was charging after the trio. His driving determination also being the same as Natsu's .

Drake turns back his head "Shut up! You don't what we had to go through in order to get this much moon drip! Back off and get your own!" As turns back towards their original objective in finding and taking the eternal flame. Such a price would make him rich beyond his death until his great grandchildren would inherit his wealth.

That is if they can get to it first

Hiroshi also inputs his experience as well back up his partner's claim "yeah, you can face off the island of totally terrifying demons and harvest the magic for yourselves!" Then Rala also injected himself into the argument "and besides, I don't wanna give those giants a chance to get in a good nibble! I like living too much, ya dig!"

"Oh really, those demons sound pretty fun to me to be honest. Well better than playing tag all day."

Then the trio stopped in their tracks as a man slowly descended onto the ground below him, his black coal hair and waist band flowing in the same direction as the wind pushes it to the side. Then Fairy Tail also stopped, realizing who it was. Their former and temporary lost guild mate Gogeta.

"So that's where he gone off to. He flew ahead of all of us so that he can stop them dead in their tracks and trap these guys. Good thinking Gogeta!" Praises Lucy as she winks after and gave her guild mate a thumbs up.

"Ah crap they have us cornered, anyone got any bright ideas!" Asks Drake to his partners. "Yeah let's totally waste them/ Drake! Time to get elevated!" Soon after Drake ran deep in the forest to their left with a plan in mind. Only to leave Hiroshi and Rala left in the open and surrounded.

"Make it quick and don't be picky about it!" Shouts Hiroshi as he slowly unsheathes his sword facing the wizards behind them while Rala brings out his hand spear glaring at Gogeta, both of the treasure hunters back to back.

"You spell-slingers wanna trade insults? That's fine. But you'll regret getting in our way. Now that you've dug your own grave, we don't have to hold back and keep running anymore." Exclaims Hiroshi as he got into a defensive stance. "Treasure hunting is dangerous, and so are the treasure hunters that seek them ya dig? You're about to find out what real danger is." Stated Rala with a whispered aggression in that statement that made some of the weaker Fairy Mages shaken up a bit.

"Oh we're about to find out what real danger is? Come over here and see if you can back it up!" Retorted back an angry Natsu as he does a 'come here' motion with his hand.

"We prefer a good fight to all this running around. So bring it on!" Said Gray in his normal calm but also pumped up mannerism self.

"That's cool with us! We can totally throw down/ ya dig!" Yells out both Hiroshi and Rala as they both got in their positions and fight it out with the mages.

"Ha, show me what you got!" Screamed Natsu as he brings his fists together and ignite his magical abilities upon the two treasure hunters. With both arms now covered in hot fire he charges towards the duo.

"Hold on, just a second there Natsu." Natsu immediately stops and looks up a head of him. "Let me take care of these guys, they shouldn't be much of a problem." Asked Gogeta but instead of a question it was more of a declaration. Gogeta begins to slowly trot to the hunters bringing his arms down and clasping his fists together to loosen them.

Everyone was dumbfounded by what he said, even the two hunters were just as skeptical by this purposal of the saiyan.

"Are you serious Gogeta?" Said a bewildered Natsu. His fire slowly receding away.

"Come on man at least let us help you! We get it you're crazy strong and all but these two seem pretty powerful, even for you." States Gray concerned about his friend.

"These two don't seem like much but their quite experienced in battle. And we don't know where that third scoundrel had gone off too." Said Carla looking at the situation in front of her. There was a difference in being confident and being idiotic and clearly Gogeta was picking the latter of the two. Did he forget that they have a mission to complete? Not just some sparring session? Oh how wrong they really were to doubt him.

"Don't worry guys I'll be fine. I appreciate the concern, I really do, but you have nothing to worry about." Calmly Stated Gogeta as he gets into a stance of his own just a meter away from the hunters.

"Hey pal it's your funeral if you want to us all on your own." Exclaimed Hiroshi aa his scowl soon turned into a smirk_ "the fool, did he seriously forget about our third member." _

"Oh don't worry about me you three, lets just hope you can last bit longer than three minutes." Said a confident Gogeta as he was stretching out his legs.

Hiroshi then lost his smirk by that statement_ "Wait, you three? Does that mean he knows where Drake is? But how does he know? What kind of magic does he have."_ He then charges straight for Gogeta with his sword in a large swing position, meaning he is using a good amount of energy to propel it. Gogeta brings up his index finger and while no one was paying attention used his KI to strengthen his index to defend against him.

With a large swing from his chain blade sword Hiroshi also added some of his magical energy into his blade to seriously injure the mage. Key word injure, by doing an act like that the Fairy mages would immediately go for their fallen comrade and give them time to escape. So simple on paper yet... when actually cutting it's a lot easier said than done. At the moment of impact large debris of ice shards and blue dust was created by it, causing the mages to cover their eyes. However Gogeta brings in his finger and completely stops the blade, no injuries at all.

The dust field cleared up and there was a stunned Hiroshi and a smiling Gogeta in a small crater in a locked down struggle for supremacy. Then Hiroshi relentlessly starts slashing away at fast speeds but Gogeta was simply smirking at his antics as he was defending all his blows. Hiroshi brings up his sword for an overhead slash downwards but was met with resistance as the fused warrior catches the blade in his hand.

Rala quickly joins In on the fight and flanking Gogeta from behind uses his iron hand hammer. In a fist he thrust it towards Gogeta hoping to do some damage. Without looking towards Rala he brings up his forearm and blocked the hammer in its tracks. Gogeta then pushes away Hiroshi and Rala at the same time, for good measure he slightly crouches a bit and brings his arms in a cross. With a hearty yell he explodes out his arms launching the duo hunters even further from their original position.

This was beyond strong, no, this was raw, limitless, potential being showcased to them. Fairy Tail was stunned to move an inch and just watch. seeing their newest member taking on two treasure hunters at the same time and not taking any damage at all was... aw inspiring.

Enough for them to forget the third member of Sylph labyrinth.

A sharp crack in the wind soar as it was moving at break neck speeds. A 7mm bullet traveling at 760 mile per hour was heading straight for the bridge of Gogeta's nose, straight through the frontal lobe. Before the bullet could reach its mark, the fusion warrior swiftly caught the bullet between his index finger and thumb. While The bullet was still rotating Gogeta remarks "is that all you got?" The bullet stopped rotating and a small stream of steam resonated out of it.

_"B-but how!? No way can someone be that fast let alone catch it with their bare hands!?"_ Exclaimed Drake as he slowly backs away from his scope on his sniper. "Just who is he?" Whispers Drake to himself.

"Hmpf, I guess it's my turn now."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Alright I got some explaining to do huh. First I'd like to apologize for not updating on this chapter for such a long time and how disappointed you guys must feel about it. I'm really fucking sorry and I won't pull another stunt like that but getting ready to leave for college is a big deal to me and some other personal complications in life got to me. Due to those situations I just fell out of it and was uninspired to write these chapters.**

**I'm back though and I'm not dead so yay on that. **

**Next thing on the agenda is that I will finish this story up so bet your ass I'm gonna keep that promise if it's the last thing I'll do cause I do enjoy those a lot. What to expect is a different situation though, believe it or not but I'm considering of killing Gogeta. yes Gogeta, how I'm doing it is going to be a tearjerker and make your eyes bawl. That's not gonna happen until way later in the story though and won't make it a pointless death either. It's a death battle of mortal combat or any other word you'd like to use for a universal conflict.**

**If you need a visual representation then think of meliodas's death from the seven deadly sins, still cry every time I watch it.**

**Last thing on the agenda is that I'll be announcing who is in the harem of Gogeta's on the next chapter so oh boy get ready for that. Please don't attack me if a girl you wanted didn't get in, it's what others wanted ok.**

**Ok then, on with the reviews:**

**Guest: Mirajane is there in the story, just never went with the group in the story is all. She'll reunite with Gogeta soon though so don't worry**

**Townsendjr08: aye bro more fine ladies to have for his collection so I got you there**

**Guest: I got you on those picks my man, btw I'm glad you're really liking my story, I feel like I'm doing a good job about it so far but plan on improving on it. Yes Broly will appear back but if he joins the guild or even has a potential love interest? You have to read and found out.**

**Mighty ranger 1: woah man I got you on those picks but try to limit to 6 people please. Mira is already in it so that leaves for 6 other people making it 7 total. Btw Lissana or Juvia isn't going to be part of Gogeta's harem as they belong to Natsu and Gray and I'll be writing a chapter for each of them. This is first ever story so I'm limiting it to 7 so I can write and showcase each person with Gogeta but I appreciate your input good sir.**

**Jack gold Sword: hisui it is my friend **

**Golden cooler: could always count on you my man to read it, thank you**

**Samuel20052006: alright thanks for the nice words and I change the votes for you my man**

**Guest: he'll make an appearance back, just keep reading to find out!**

**Bluewave20099: bro I'm glad you can stick around for my story and continue to support it. No the story I'm working on with goku won't have a harem, think of it as like zuko and iroh from avatar and naruto would've only had one partner but changing it last minute for one punch man. But hey I'm glad enjoying it and thanks for the compliments **

**Drifterdude2008: thanks man for the encouraging words, I'll do better for you**

**Twisterwave1999966: so what Warrod said about Gogeta was about his past, more specifically his past with Vegeta and his time as a saiyan elite and Majin state. Of course Goku has killed before has he had no choice. And I don't plan on having Gogeta defusing so yeah**

**Superzfan58: ok man I'll Change that pick for you, Yukino it is. And I do appreciate the awesome compliments thank you, and yeah those missions would be cool**

**Superbroly2020: yeah bro I want my viewers to be part of it as well as you guys are my driving force to make this story popular so I thank you on that, but yes broly will make an appearance just gotta read to find out**

**Dbzclassicman: yeah man I want to have other side characters as well interacting and make it more interesting and there will be more moments like that in the future so don't worry. Judging the results on the harem I think it's decided who's in so stay tuned next chapter for it**

**Blake2020: yeah it was fun to see and plenty more of where that came from, stay tuned buddy**

**Supersaiyanman290: thanks man I appreciate the compliments, I'll keep it coming for you**

**Twisterake2015: well yes broly will be coming back but not jiren bro, and yeah I hope I'm doing a good job on that... btw I'm back again**

**Dbsfan4life014: I got you bro on that pick change from ur to Yukino, your wish is my command **

**FanFictionboy1998: is that supposed to rep your birth year? In all seriousness tho Warrod was able to sense a mysterious aura around Gogeta and his body count from him because his past selves. I'll go deeper into his past from goku and vegeta respectively and have Fairy Tail experience their hardships in some way**

**Tblake426: Ayy my man glad you liking it so far, I've changed it to Yukino for you btw homie **

**Elijah Oliver: Ayy bro that really warms up my day that people support your content and give it such praise, I really like. Thanks for staying with me **

**Ericsofly2: honestly bro same here, like one other story incorporates her and is good but isn't picked to be a lover but hey I let you guys pick them, I just write it. Hope you still read though brother.**

**Got any questions? Ask in the reviews and I'll answer in the next chapter! And with that, bye guys!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sun Village Arc Part 3

**Alright then ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to another chapter of 'The Fused Guardian of Fairy Tail' and ah wow. Just wow. The positivity and reception is just amazing guys! Thank you for being so patient with me and my antics with my updates but I think I got myself covered for my life. I'm trying to get these out for you as soon as I can and make it longer for you as well to have the best experience. And only the best. Quality over quantity but if you have both then why not roll with it.**

**By the way, I was thinking on that Dragon Ball/One Punch Man crossover I should post about it soon, with a lot more dark twist and themes as compared to this story. Though this will have dark elements as well so just wait and read.**

**Without any further delays, let's get this chapter going!**

**(BTW can you guys tell me how to line break? I don't know how... hehe)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Sun Village **

The sound of hard Metal of armor was hitting against the frozen pavement, echoing through the time cased village which very ironically known for its inextinguishable flame. The Queen of the Fairies, Erza, was silently scoping out the village square while silently thinking the scenario of whatever happened.

She goes over to one of the frozen giants that was in front of an entrance way. Bringing up her right hand to her chin, the swordsman begins to list out what she already knows so far. "Ok what do I see here?" As she pans her eyes to the other giant life like blue statues around her to have a general understanding, soon seeing a pattern between all of them. "They're all facing the same direction and their weapons are drawn... but why? What was happening in this village before it was frozen?" Erza then sets her eyes back to the original behemoth before her, squinting out of pure bewilderment. "It's puzzling. Then there's the moon drip, there's no way to know weather that meager amount will be enough to free everyone or not."

With a shocking revelation, Erza faces back to the other giants at the square. "An army, weapons drawn, and frozen by strange magic. A battle of some kind? And if so, what were they fighting against?" As she looks back once again towards the giant at the entrance. "Or rather what were they all protecting? Their families? A leader? The village itself?"

Erza looks back behind the Goliath where she can see another forest path leading to somewhere. "Or something intangible..." finally putting the pieces together like some kind of complex puzzle, Erza swiftly runs past her frozen interrogator and out to the dirt track._ 'The eternal flame. The flame is frozen but still active. The flame is this way!'_

Running out into a different part of the forest, Titania wastes no time in sprinting through. She soon finds herself at the base of a mountain she didn't see before that was guarded by two giants but like the rest in the village was also frozen over. She stops just short where it begins to get steep "A mountain? The flame must be at the summit!"

Erza quickly scales of the mountain and soon reaches the summit and short on breath because of the climb, sits down to have oxygen come back into her and take a breather. _'Panting*panting*panting Nothing. Nothing at all.'_ Erza closes her eyes and sighs in defeat. "I thought that if I could find the eternal flame, I might find a way to return the village and its people to normal. Then again it's supposed to be frozen as well. Even if I found it, I wouldn't be able to get to it." The swordsman gets up on her feet and proceeds to look around more on the summit.

"I can't give up, it's here somewhere. I just have to find it." When speaking, Erza noticed how her voice had suddenly became lighter, Young, and more child like. Sporting a face of confusion she looks at her hands and arms, only to see them shorter and less developed compared to a few minutes ago. Startled by it she turns to one of the frozen like jagged pillars to use as a mirror to see herself... only younger. More specifically around the same age as when she was in the tower of heaven, working as a slave.

She brings her right hand with the metal gauntlet armor was and brings it to her face only to feel that it's not quite functional as before, her hand was too small to use the armor. Then piece by piece each of the fabric that fit so well on her well feminine and developed body was falling off besides the overgrown brown shirt and boosts. But the latter of the two also became obsolete as the inside was to hollow for her tiny feet to properly move in it.

"Th-This can't be? It has to be some kind of illusion?" Said a distraught Erza as her hands were now on the mirror like pillar in front of her. In all her years of being in a magical guild with a variety of powers and abilities, being able to regress your age at will seems to good to be true. Almost like the power of immortality at your beckings call as you please.

Then on that final note, she checks to her once fully plump and curvaceous 34C breasts but ashamed as she, like the rest of her body, lost it all only leaving little buds in its place.

That aside, Erza decides to leave it all her belongings behind and trek back down the mountain and look for her team. However thanks to the sudden transformation she loses her balance and in comedic anime fashion tumbles down the mountain like a human wheel. She reaches the base of it and creates a large dust cloud from the impact and flops. "Oww that hurt." Then she readjust herself and sits up.

"I've gotten so clumsy. I suppose this new body of mine is gonna take some time to getting used to. But how should I go about this? Ideally, I find a way to get back to normal and soon." Then if her nightmare wasn't any worse, a terrible thought came into her mind _'...I might be even shorter than Wendy...'_ as she imagined Wendy and herself side by side with the blue hair dragon slayer being slightly taller than her. _'And if Natsu and Gray were to see me in this state, then...'_ as a pumped up Fire and Ice mage that were getting ready to spar with the young mage came into her head.

However both scenarios paled in comparison to the awful vision she created _'both of those scenarios I can live with. But if some wretched twist of fate allowed GOGETA to see me?'_ As she envision Gogeta face to face with her minute body and stature. He looks away in the awkward moment _"sorry there kid, but I like my woman fully grown." _

"No, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! I must fix my body immediately!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Dirt path**

The intense struggle between hunters and saiyans still rages on as Gogeta doges an overhead sword slash by Hiroshi trying to cut him half. Before the blade could make contact, Gogeta was able to easily telegraph his attack and slip around his blade. As Hiroshi attack was still in motion, Gogeta nailed his opponent in the face with a sharp left, smashing into his jaw and sent him back flying back across the dirt road.

Before the fusion warrior could finish him, he blocks an attack from behind with his right forearm. The attack coming from Rala as he thrusts his hammer hand to form a fist and seriously injure his opponent. However Gogeta was able to pivot foot closer inside Rala's attack range and with his right hand grabs ahold between the metal of his handle and hammer hand. With a strong tug bringing Rala closer to Gogeta, he shifts his left side and jabs at Rala he same way as his previous partner.

Gogeta then back flips away as a sniper bullet was indented in the spot he was just in, leaving a scorching black mark on the ice. When Gogeta recovered he turned his head to the right to doge Hiroshi's extended chain blade as it was aiming for his head. _'Damn just who is this guy!? He can predict our movements while counter attacking our attacks at the same time!?'_ As the sword wielder retracts his chain blade.

Sylph labyrinth was completely drained of energy and bruised to hell, while their opponent was cool, calm, and collected, not even breaking a sweat. How could someone be so strong yet not even recognized? They are the best treasure hunter guild in Fiore yet he was just playing around with them like their canon fodder. Rala begins to slowly get up from that last blow and coughs heavily.

Off to the side watching the spectacle was Fairy Tail in complete disbelief. Calling Gogeta a powerhouse was an understatement, he is a beast amongst monsters.

"Alright go destroy their asses spikes!" Yelled out an excited Natsu

"Yeah lay into them!" Said Gray with the same out of passion for his counterpart.

"And he's not even using magic against them!?" Pointed out Wendy.

"Yeah the dude is insanely strong." Commented Lucy.

_'It doesn't matter how strong the guy is, there is always weakness to everybody! We just have to find it'_ Thought Hiroshi to himself as he and Rala were on their last legs, with Drake can't seeming to hit a shot on Gogeta. Then there was the fact that more of Fairy Tail watching off to the sidelines so even if they defeated Gogeta, they'd have to fight a fresh new batch in his place.

_'Damn, this isn't looking good at all. We need to keep the bastard still, long enough for Drake to get a shot in.'_ Thought Hiroshi as he was looking at his opponent with such bewilderment and anger in his eyes. Rala notices the look in his comrades eyes and speaks up "calm down ya dig. We just need to do enough damage and get out ya dig." Hiroshi then breathes in out a couple to keep his cool. "You're right. As long as we have the moon drip, the eternal flame is as good as ours."

"Oh you mean this bottle here." States Gogeta as he holds up the little potion bottle by the cork and slightly dangling it.

"H-How did you get it from us!" Screamed out Hiroshi as he was frantically looking through his jacket pockets.

"Oh that's easy. When my last blow got you, you know across your face, the moment my fist came in contact I used my other free hand to quickly pick pocketed and snatch the bottle away." As he throws the bottle in air and catches it by the vase.

Before the swordsmen could address a new strategy, an enraged Rala, whose face was transfixed to a look of pure outrage, came barreling down at Gogeta with such disdainful hatred in his eyes. "I won't let you fool us anymore, ya dig!"

The fused saiyans then gets into a stance getting ready to counter any of his attacks. The hammer wielder comes at him from his right and with all the energy he could muster, jabs at Gogeta with a iron punch. Gogeta counters with a punch of his own, recoiling his other free arm back to strike.

Both fusion and hunter clash as flesh met iron, in a struggle for supremacy. Their bout caused the ground beneath them crack apart and send small shards of ice to float near them and soon after a small crater below had formed from the impact. Gritting his teeth, Gogeta puts more power into his clash. The hammer started to show stress from the power Gogeta was excreting as it starts to crack all around. Soon after it breaks apart and Gogeta thrust through to strike Rala at his stomach, knocking out the treasure hunter. Leaving his unconscious body at the crater he walks around and faces the swordsmen.

One down, two to go.

Hiroshi and Drake become stunned as their arguably heavy hitter was defeated in a contest of strength. Rala faced many trails and opponents with his hammer always absorbing the hits and be able to dish it back... at least that's how it was designed. So seeing him get outdone was out of the question.

"Well, the big guy is out now. Who's next?" As he mocks towards Hiroshi and gesturing to 'come and get it' with hand. Obliging to his request, he runs out to Gogeta with a bellow and with his sword drawn back and ready to Cleve right through like a knife cutting butter.

What resulted was Gogeta not being fazed as the swing was close to him... then into him... then on the other side of him. Not a cut or mark to signify any damage was done, like Hiroshi was cutting air and Gogeta so happened to be there. In fact, he never even moved. Thinking it was a fluke he swung again but with more intensity into his strike to cut right through his torso. However the same thing happened again as he felt nothing but air. Then Hiroshi starts dishing out a vicious flurry of sword strikes with each swing being faster and stronger than the last. (Imagine how goku fought against burter and jeice and each attack was thrown was avoided at the last second, same thing is being applied.)

Drake being able to see the humiliation from above on the cliffs edge starts to shake out of fear, clutching onto his sniper for any kind of comfort. _'What is with this this guy. All three of us have been coming at him from every angle but he's not even been hit, not even breaking a sweat!'_ As he looks below through his scope.

Hiroshi still swinging his chain blade was suddenly stopped by a finger belonging to Gogeta as his face contorted to that of boredom "don't tell me this is all you got now?" Hiroshi jumps away by at least a good 10 meters and turns his blade around 180 degrees with the pommel facing the fusion warrior, however the end had a small hole. Then he grabs the hilt and the guard of his sword... then the trigger.

"Didn't expect that coming." Said Gogeta as he his facial expression widened, being genuinely surprised that his sword was also a gun.

Letting lose a hail of bullets with his sub-machine gun, Gogeta replaces his surprise with a smirk and brings up his free hand outward and catching all of the bullets sent his way. With his clip finally ran out, Hiroshi try's to get another magazine from his pocket but was feeling light head... then dizzy... then having his vision fade to black as he gets knocked out by a pressure point on the nape of his neck. His unconscious form falls as Gogeta stands behind him.

Two down, one to go.

_'N-no way!? I've got to get out of here!'_ Screamed Drake internally as he scooted back when he suddenly hit something behind his back, and it feeling very hard. More like someone. The sniper of sylph labyrinth slowly turns his head around to see the intimidating form of Gogeta as stands above him, arms crossed, and the unwavering glare as his face resembles that of Vegeta. Before he could get shot, or even a word in, he was quickly subdued and was also knocked out from the pressure point on his nape. And with it concluding his bout against the treasure hunters.

Deciding to leave his unconscious near the cliffs edge, Gogeta jumps down and slowly floats down to where his guild mates are. When he meet up with them, all their faces were showing expressions of pure disbelief, gaping mouths, and widened eyes. The only not following suit was Natsu as he thought that was the best thing since sliced bread "dude, that was so amazing." Hushed Natsu as he is barely able to keep his excitement any longer.

"Hey man, how were you able to do that!?"

"Uhh what do you mean Gray?" Asked Gogeta as he scratches his head in confusion, not really understanding his question.

"How could you do everything like that! Pressure points, unrivaled strength, and teleportation! Seriously dude, are you even human!?" Oh just how right he is if he told them.

"Alright well let's break that down one at a time. When I was young, my grandfather had taught me early on the basics of martial arts, and his fighting style called 'turtle hermit style.' The purpose of this martial arts is to push one's physical body to the absolute limit through the inner workings of the body all working together simultaneously as such through pressure point training. It also correlates with strength training which is how I got so strong." Elaborated Gogeta with the help of hand gestures to better explain.

"Ok then so that means you have two sets of magical abilities, both are sky and teleport magic is that correct?" Injected Lucy in orders to peace the puzzle of how Gogeta got so strong. While having 2 magical abilities isn't rare, it does have to correlate with the user's original magic such as with Natsu's lighting flame dragon mode and how Laxus and Natsu are both Dragon Slayers, yet they don't at all. So this begs the question, How could a person like him be hidden from the world for so long without anyone saying a thing about him?

"Oh well I wasn't teleporting, I was just moving really fast. Judging by the reaction a little to fast for you guys to catch up." Stated Gogeta as a cheeky son smile made his way to his face. Electing a small blush from the celestial spirit mage due to how cute it look to her _'man that is a nice smile.'_ "That is also part of the training I had to do, believe it or not I was able to asfast as lightning when I was only 12 years old." Bringing about all sorts of reactions from the group of praise and bewilderment.

"Well I think I can speak for all of us here that we're glad to have you as an ally Gogeta, instead of an enemy." Said Carla with her right paw saluting towards their new comrade.

"Yeah, I'm glad to meet you guys as well. So far I'm having a blast with you all!" Exclaimed the fusion warrior as he juggles the moon drip bottle by tossing it in the air and catching it. "Uh her maybe you shouldn't do that mr. Gogeta. You could drop it." Explains Wendy her concerns.

"Ah don't worry about it I wo-"

**CRACK**

Everyone now was stark white as to the noise they just heard. Slowly looking down to where it came from, they could see a small blue liquid puddle expanding near the person who dropped said bottle saying they won't. Then panic starts to take over the group as their only way to free the giants was now irretrievable to get back. "Uh oh..."

"aaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Gogeta you go through all that hard work to get the moon drip only for you to drop it on the ground!"

"Well to be fair Lucy, it wasn't that hard to get it from them."

"THAT ISN'T THE POINT!"

Amidst all the bickering and arguing from each other, Natsu with his acute hearing went over to where the moon drip receded and had actually been able to lift the frozen ice and being able to see the brown soil from within. Problem is it wasn't near enough to free even one giant from its frozen tomb let alone the entire village. However that wasn't why Natsu was concerned.

Moving the broken shards of glass off to the side, he brings the attention of everyone back to him. "Hey guys, come over here. I can hear somethin' down there." As he sets his ear on top of soil to better hear the noise. "It sounds like... a voice."

"A voice? Really?" Asked Wendy with a startling expression. Lucy also gasp worryingly for the individual or possibly more, who ever froze the village could also be a sadistic psychopath as well for burying live people.

"I can't quite make out what it's saying, but it is definitely there. It's calling out." Said Natsu confusingly. "Like calling for help?" Suggested Happy as he gets besides Natsu's side. Natsu gets up and ponders as to where the voice was coming from. "I don't know, possibly?" As he looks around the dead forest around him. The Fire Dragon Slayer finally finding out where it came from left in a mad dash to get to it "this way."

"Hey Natsu we're coming with you!" Shouted Lucy as everyone else started to sprint as well to catch up with Natsu.

"Wait, where are we going?" Asked Carla.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Edge of Sun Village **

"I know that voice! I've heard it before, but where was I?" Screamed Natsu as he kept sprinting through the forest, the soles of his feet pounding on the ice and leaving the rest behind. Reaching back to the edge of the village he starts to slow down in order to pin point the exact location of the voice "It was this way, I think. But whose voice was it?" As he turned a corner he sees another person, however the individual was not from his guild.

The man is a tall, muscular and imposing individual. He has slanted dark eyes, each outlined by a dark profile, which are topped by a single, curved line that forms an angle some inches above his flat, angular nose. His dark eyebrows, on the other hand, are located further up, leaving him with little to no forehead, considering his dark hair's somewhat rounded widow's peak starts close to them; the hair is tied on the back of his head in a curly, round ponytail, and a curious light mark, highly reminiscent of a standby symbol, is located on the front. lower face was initially obscured by a light bandanna, tied behind his neck in a large knot, which sports a distinctive motif, seemingly meant to emulate an open, somewhat skeletal mouth, with two rows of small, squared teeth enclosing an elongated, darker area.

He consisted of a close-fitting shirt adorned by a dark symbol in the shape of a "V", possessing short, rounded, pauldron-like sleeves whose edges are adorned by large, squared strips hanging from them. Dark armbands with light edges cover his elbow areas; his left hand, in addition, bears what looks like a light glove, reaching up to his elbow and sporting a dark flame motif. The Demon's somewhat baggy pants are dark in color but bear light sections on each leg's outer side, outlined by two rows of studs, and end below the knee in a series of large, light strips (not unlike those found on his sleeves, but with no space between one another), extending outwards to outline a conical shape as they near his dark sandals. This man was Doriate, a member of succubus eye and associated partner to Minerva.

Hey, I thought you guys were a trio? I guess thieves lie as well. I doesn't matter, I never got to fight against your friends so this is the perfect opportunity to fight you big guy!" As the energetic pink haired boy balled his hands into fists brought his knuckles together, as a sign as he's ready to throw down.

"Yeah, but I'm not a thief. Now then Wizard of Fairy Tail, regress: become a shadow of the days of your past." As he stretched his arm out to Natsu. Suddenly a strange milky white aura appeared around both Doriate and Natsu as the latter started to feel funny. "What the heck? What're you doin'?" Groaning in confusion Natsu looks at himself as his stature and power has reverted back to when he was a child, no more than 10 years old. "Why do I feel bite-sized?"

"It because children are much easier to assassinate than adults." Said Doriate sadisticly as he cracks his fingers.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Another part of the village **

The young and vulnerable Titania was in a crouching and was slowly raising her power, trying to summon a sword from her arsenal of armor from the magic plane world. Bringing her arm out, a sword was blinking in and out of reality before it sprang to life in her hands. "Well the good news is I can still use magic. But my requip speed been cut in half, each requip drains twice as much magic. And in a body this clumsy and small I can barely lift a sword. Plus my feet is extremely cold."

Walking back into the village square to meet up with her guild, she drags the sword as she can't properly hold it "priority one is getting back to normal. But since I have no idea how I got this way, I don't know where to start."

"Erza Titania, helpless as a lamb."

Recognizing that voice, Erza turns around to see the woman who caused her fear friend, Milliana, so much pain during the Grand Magic Games "Minerva!" As the other woman chuckles in delight of this perfect opportunity.

"Been a while, little miss scarlet."

"You had me worried when you disappeared after the Grand Magic Games. I'm glad you're okay but where have you been and why are you here?" Said a delighted but still wary Erza. Still vulnerable and in the presence of Minerva spells disaster.

"You were worried?" Said the territory mage, scoffing as a ridiculous claim by her prey "that's rich, even for you."

"It's the truth, your guild mates were worried too. When you didn't turn up after the dragons attacked crocus, they thought you might've been killed. You should've explained what happened." Lecture Erza about the events that Transpired after her defeat to the requip mage. "Instead you left them to sift through the rubble, desperately searching for you." However her expression was the same, never showing remorse or apathy. Instead it was still the same cold stare she always bares.

"It's been a long time since the end of the games. Where were you?"

"Actually I've joined a new guild. I came here today on my very first mission." Stoically said Minerva as she gloats about the revelation.

"You quit sabertooth?"

"Oh yes! And as luck would have it, I find on a silver platter." Said Minerva with her abrasive cockiness showing. Erza looks to Minerva's hip to see a tattoo, most likely her new guilds emblem, having a half circle jagging inward to a smaller full circle and triangles surrounding the half circle.

However the emblem looked familiar to the small requip user as she encountered it before. "I know that sigil now. Siccubus eye!"

Laughing maniacally, Minerva brings out her magical power "how very perseptive of you. I think I'll finish you off, so say goodbye Titania Erza!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Ok then guy's that's a warp for chapter 7 and in the history books! Speaking of history, how insane is it that we're living through history right now! With the whole coronavirus situation! It's surely is a weird time for all of us and I hope your family isn't infected like my friends family are. Stay safe and keep clean, I don't care if your parents get mad but once they get home tell em to wash themselves because you don't know where they've been and who they've interacted. Not only to protect themselves but for you the readers also and not get infected.**

**Ok enough of that tangent **

**Time to announce the girls into Gogeta's Harem:**

**1\. Mirajane Strauss **

**2\. Erza Scarlet **

**3\. Lucy Heartfilla **

**4\. Cana Alberona **

**5\. Yukino agria **

**6\. Jenny relight **

**7\. Kagura mikazuchi**

**Please don't death threat me as a girl you want wasn't here but we did a voting system and this is who people want... ok the last 6 are, Mira is the main girl that will interest Gogeta. Hope this will please you guys!**

**Onto the reviews then shall we!**

**Dbz fan: awesome to hear from ya friend, glad to see you sticking around! As for the the forms which Gogeta will take is 1-3 because 4 isn't canon and I wouldn't really know how to write it in but also God and Blue... ok also more but that a surprise for later. And trust me when I say this, it's going to be legendary.**

**Townsendjr08: aww dude thank you really, I love the compliments and I really do mean it. It feels nice to have your work be appreciated honestly. I'll be sure to give out the good stuff to you all so thank you.**

**Golden cooler: as in dragon ball super was updated or my story? I usually check with geekdom for that type of info and he didn't say? But glad to see you!**

**Samuel20052006: yeah it's been quite a while hasn't it? But hey I'm back and glad to see you like, hope I did a good in describing the fights please say, and judging by the polls they're both in my guy so congratulations **

**Blake2020: dude your right I honestly forgot to change that but thanks for reminding me! Yeah 2020 has been something so far, btw thanks for the compliments as I'm one of the few to pull this type of story off cause when Broly came out it was nothing but him the entire time on so why not show some love to my favorite fusion? Glad to see you here and be expecting great things to come**

**Drifterdude2008: aye you too glad I'm not alone now. Well by the polls she is most definitely in my friends so congrats! **

**Oh that story stopped? For real? I thought the original author was a female but not taken over, guess you learn something new every day. and judging by how its written it's probably by a sophomore in high school. Btw how would you compare to other stories on here? **

**Tblake426: well those are those fine busty ladies for you my man, hope you like the picks everyone wanted in! And oh the lemons, tbh I don't know how to write things like that but I'll try my best to make it appealing and intimate as possible for each one.**

**Twisterwave1999966: glad to see you here bud and yeah hope you enjoy the action.**

**Superbroly2020: I'll most likely will have Gogeta and Broly have a brotherly relationship and rivalry cause of how the saiyan race is before they retcon them in the movie and being friendly with one another.**

**Supersaiyanman290: well the list is posted now, hope you'll like what others wanted, Gogeta will also get significantly more stronger as well for upcoming future battles so I can't wait to write that out! No I won't introduce any hero's character into so no cumber but hey Broly is still here.**

**Superzfan508: aww thanks for your concern but I think I'm fine now, no problems so far but with how 2020 has been so far I doubt it. And thank you for the compliment.**

**Dbsfan4life014: well I hope you like the pairings that is there and you stick around!**

**Dbzclassicman: thank you for the kind compliment and I'll be even better for you friend **

**FanFictionboy1998: I'm glad I'm back as well and thank you for the kind words, hope you stay for the long run!**

**Twisterblake2015: thank you for your praise friend and for your concern I appreciate it a lot.**

**JensenDaniels32: yeah my man I'm sorry but that was just an introduction chapter to get back into it, like I said I'll be trying to do longer chapters for you guys. BTW what do you mean by both Ssb are 80% of Beerus when actually their not, however Goku MUI and Gogeta are stronger than Beerus by a good bit. Who's to say this one in my story isn't stronger than Beerus... I said too much.**

**Okay then guys and on that note, how does my story compare to other Gogeta stories on this site or even on this crossover section? I need to know?**

** Got any questions? Ask in the reviews and I'll answer in the next chapter! And with that bye guys!**


	8. Chapter 8: Sun Village Arc part 4

**Alright you readers on this site, I'm back with another installment of 'The Fused Guardian of Fairy Tail' and you guys are just really awesome. you guys are just killing it right now with all great and positive responses and well illustrated, constructive criticism. in all honesty, I seriously thank you from my entire being on this story we're going through and how we're improving it to make it better. It helps me tremendously and boosts my self confidence and makes me want to do better. **

**you guys fill in some information that I didn't know or thought I knew and correct and I love it. I'll take in all your responses with great consideration just like the harem list because in the end, you are the driving force to make this great so I thank you for that.**

**and on that note i have an announcement for you guys!**

**I'll be soon posting my other works of mine about DBZ and One Piece so i hope you guys will also read that as well. i've noticed that some of the stories there are either dead or perhaps not as enticing and may fall short but i want to change that and I know how. just hope you guys plan on reading it just like this one**

**alright on with the story**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Natsu and Doriate**

At the edge of the village lies two people, facing one another. A now young, abrasive Natsu Dragneel was shell shocked that his now well ripped and teenage vessel was stripped down to that of his child self. looking at himself and trying to keep his once fitted clothes as best he could on him but to no avail. yelping in surprise by this, he asks "seriously man, what the heck have you done to me!? Why do I look like an 8-year-old?" turning his head from himself and facing the perpetrator who did this "Hey ugly, turn me back before I have to get rough with cha'!" demanded the young Dragon Slayer although not as forceful as before because of his voice sounding like a little brat.

"Shut up and listen. The name's Doriate and I'm a member of a dark guild called Succubus Eye." explained Doriate, his hulking form unwavering as his deep red iris bores into the Fairy mage. his deep voice reverberating around the wooded area and throughout some of the giant alleyways nearby. However Natsu wasn't fazed by the information, in fact, he completely ignored it.

"so your little band of thieves got a wizard after all, huh?" asked Natsu as he kicked away his sandals out of sight so as to not interrupt his fight.

"I already told you, I'm not a thief." said the dark mage as his voice still booms over them. Doriate slowly paces over to Natsu, quickly starting to pick up more speed and then eventually running "you talk too much. It's time I shut you up for good!" As the dark mage starts his killing by trying to land a right hook onto the Fire Mage but avoids it by clumsy backflipping away from Doriate.

'_Crap! This body is stupid clumsy!'_ thought Natsu as he was barely able to dodge it. it didn't matter how nimbble his other body was because this one was just too underdeveloped to do anything. it didn't stop him from trying though. Once far away enough Natsu began to puff up his cheeks "Fire Dragon Roar" however nothing came out as only a tiny inferno the size of his hand came out. He momentarily forgets about that atrocious attempt and dodges another punch from Doriate.

"what's going on? Even as a kid, I was way better at magic than this!" exclaimed Natsu as he was able to perform many of his techniques with Igneel so what gives.

Then Doriate explained "The reduction of your magical ability is the main effect of my Art of Regression. turning you into a pipsqueak; that's just an added bonus" closing the gap between them and trying to land another punch on Natsu but is still avoided.

"**Art of Regression**, huh."

"That's what it's called!" yelled out the dark mage as he strikes for another time but with more power into the punch. it misses again however and Natsu was able to use that opportunity to counter attack. rushing in close and shouting "ya got some cheap moves! But so do I!" jabbing his left arm out with his Fire Dragon Iron Fist although nothing came from it, just pathetic embers that scattered. gasping in horror by the realization, he didn't notice an enormous fist barreling down on him before it was too late. The result was the young Dragon Slayer being rocketed down to a nearby building of ice and having a substantial bruise on his right cheek.

"Ow! Owie! Owie! Owie! Owie! Owie! Owie! Ow! What the heck was that man, ya got rocket fists?" As the pained Natsu sits back up and rubs on his bruised cheek as to lessen the pain.

"Needless to say, your defenses have also weakened." stated Doriate as he gets ready to rush at Natsu's vulnerable state.

"on the plus side, things couldn't get any worse." said the Fire Mage as the dark mage comes sprinting towards him. Natsu sees this and with his quick thinking, makes a plan to counter attack. looking up at the sky with a petrified expression, he blurts out "oh man! Things just got way worse!" Before the baffled Doriate unleashed another hit to him, he confusingly stared at Natsu and looked to see what he was referring to, only to see clear baby blue sky and some clouds.

"What's worse" as he looked back towards Natsu's position and was shocked that he wasn't there anymore, he tricked him and got away "blast! He got away!"

He turned his whole body frame to the right of the forest and saw the pipsqueak running away. "Works every time on suckers! sure, I can't fight but I can alway run away and hide! This really takes me back, you're almost as gullible as old Gildarts was! Got a voice to find, I'll deal with you when I get big again!" as the young mage runs deeper into the forest, leaving a pissed off Doriate to his lonesome.

"I'll teach that filthy brat to mock me" as he unveils his bandanna. This garment is meant to hide from sight several traits: his mouth sports massive, pointed fang-like teeth, with particularly prominent lower canines jutting upwards and extending past the mouth's borders, and is surrounded by a jagged profile, with four tufts of fur growing closely to it, two on his cheeks and two at his large, squared chin's sides. His ears are also notable for possessing needle-like protrusions which jut downwards from their earlobes. "And while I'm at it I should teach him what the true meaning of fear is too."

Then Doriate starts to slowly walk and follow his target but quickly stops after a couple of steps. His reason was because he sensed an immense pressure of some kind coming towards him. '_Wha-what is this! Is there a Wizard Saint here? no, that can't be. Not even one of the 4 emperors couldn't produce this by just walking! maybe he can though… is God Serena with them!?'_ making a final decision to intercept the foe and starts to pick up his pace _'even so, I have my mission and won't fail to complete it. Even if he's here, he's still powerless to my **Art of Regression**.' _

Doriate then turns a connor around one of the alleyways to come face to face with the individual he was able to sense. to say he was surprised was an understatement, he was quite figureatvilly shitting his pants. In front of him was a man with shiny, gravity defying, jet black hair with a hardened expression and wearing a martial arts gi of some kind "hey there, you wouldn't happen to see a man with pink hair and a scarf come by here, would you?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Erza and Minerva**

In one of the frozen alleyways, the now regressed requip mage, Erza Scarlet with her sword pointed against her adversary, the space manipulator Minerva Orland. Erza's child frame is trying its best to hold the sword still but is slightly wavering and Minerva notices this. snickering at the sight of Erza attempting to keep up her bravado was something only a few have only seen, and Minerva took great pleasure in that. "As you said before, I'm in a dark guild called Succubus Eye." stated the newly acquainted dark mage, and salutes up her arms outward as she begins to monologue "let me tell you something. I will always reign supreme over the strongest guild in existence. And I couldn't care less if it's dark or light. Morality means nothing to me, it's power that I crave."

Erza wasn't so happy with that response and so she asks "and you think Succubus Eye is powerful?" As she brings her sword down and positions her body upright.

"It's precisely because this guild is weak that I chose it. But that will change soon enough." Erza didn't understand her reasoning at all. didn't she understand the hypocrisy she was preaching? couldn't she do the same with Saber Tooth? However that was the least of her concerns, Minerva confirmed she never really cared for them, her former guild, and that pissed her off "I didn't realize you left your dignity in Crocus, or what little you had."

"My 'dignity'?" Said the Dark Mage puzzlingly and bringing her arms down to her sides.

"Even now, Sting and Rogue are searching for you. Do you not feel ashamed for abandoning your comrades?" Asked Titania for any sense of humanity left.

"They're no comrades of mine. Sabertooth lost its fangs on the day it stopped culling the weak. Those fools mean nothing to me now." spouted Minerva with some annoyance and hatred.

"Do you seriously mean all of that?" said the young mage as she raised her voice due to Minerva's cruelty and unforgiving tone.

"This has been a good chat Erza. Now, how about that rematch? Though I doubt you could do much more than cry in your state." Erza then gets back into her fighting stance by bringing her sword in front of her and pointing it to Minerva and slightly crouches.

"This sudden change. You're the one who caused it, aren't you."

"Oh no. You can thank my partner in crime for that one. I have to admit, the underworld has some intriguing magic."

"What's wrong, are you too scared to face me in a fair fight?"

"you'll recall that I was never much for fairness, but the underworld has really expanded my horizons. Prepare yourself, and this isn't some trivial competition, Erza, it's a fight to the death. Nothing can save you, I will have my revenge." Minerva said passionately as she got into a fighting pose of her own and an aurora like colors formed into the shape of a ball on her hands.

"This is a farce. What kind of satisfaction could you take from defeating me like this?"

"Your ability to fight has no bearing on my pleasure. I have no desire to prove myself in battle, this is a matter of vengeance, pure and simple." Erza gasps and is now on high alert for the battle. she hoped to stall long enough or even convince her but it looks like that isn't happening. "are you ready? cause this will be painful." she said with a sadistic smile forms on her face.

"You said that this would be a fight to the death. So let me ask you this, why? Why are you doing this? Do you truly mean this?"

"what I said is true and when I take revenge, I don't leave survivors. For the humiliation you've dealt at the Grand Magic Games and broke my character, my very being. I just couldn't stop thinking the day I would take you out and regain my pride. That's how people end up in the situation you're in." as her anger was seething out, her voice was very passionate and voice cracking a couple of times to justify her cause.

Suddenly 3 balls with the colors of an aurora started appearing around Erza and detonating, causing a smoke cloud to form at the Requip Mages spot and cover Minerva's vision. though judging by the power she put into those balls, she thought she had crippled her opponent. Then as fast as the smoke came in it also dispersed as fast and revealed the petite Erza charging at Minerva only to stop as another 3 explosion balls exploded again around her legs. dropping to her knees as to gain any form of rest but the damage has already taken its toll

"Well, would you look at that. 6 hits in and you're already on your knees!" As another set of explosions burst to life, this time in front of her prone form. The result rocketed her like a pebble hopping on water that sent her some distance away. landing face first onto the ice floor and clutching onto the handle of her sword, desperately trying to get up.

"You used to be so strong! The great Titania, now a mere child at my non-existent mercy!" as Minerva's emotions begin taking over such as her voice raising in pitch and her pupils dilating. "Like a helpless lamb. The only trait you lack is innocence. I could kill you with ease, but I'd much rather enjoy myself. I have a lot of stress to work off from that time you beat me in that street with a halberd."

Erza while lying on the ice floor gets shot up by another set of explosion balls, each detonation hurting much worse than the last. She is sent arching across the air, her arms being bloodied and having multiple burn marks across its forearms, biceps and shoulders. _'I don't stand a chance against her in this body! What do I have to do to lift this magic? defeat the caster? I don't even know where he is though.'_

Erza lands back to the solid ice with a loud thud, only to roll back as well and increase her injuries. Minerva chuckles at the sight that she is commiting, laughing at the shy with a sadistic face to boot. "I knew this would be fun, but I never dreamed it'd be this thrilling! Ha-Ha. I mean just look at you, so pathetic!"

"Too weak, I need to requip but I don't even have enough stamina to dodge her and requip it." said Erza but was soon drowned out but more explosions and the cackling of Minerva with delight pleasure.

"That was great. Now let's put an end to it before it starts to drag out long enough for any of your other members show up." as she then brings her right hand and left hand and clasp them together. then her hands begin to be enveloped with a mystical purple color, then points her hands outward and facing Erza. A purple beam shoots and nails Erza at her feets, causing her tremendous pain to drop her sword and fall on the icy ground.

Minerva bends down and grasps the sword between her hands and puts the blade at the tip of her neck, just an inch or two away from taking her life. Erza stares at the blade with a terrified expression as her blade is about to take her life. "The look on your face is simply exquisite."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Gogeta**

The Fusion warrior was now swiftly moving through the village square alone to try and catch up with the energetic Dragon Slayer but lost sight of him within the forest. After their party lost him, he told them that he would move faster and be a median and to not lose sight of each other. seems simple enough on paper but now Gogeta lost his guild mates from behind 'how did this happen? doesn't matter, we can regroup later. now where did Natsu go?' As he kept running and searching for Natsu.

panning his head in all directions for any clue that Natsu left to give a sign as to where he went until Gogeta sensed a nearby KI essence but couldn't recognize it from someone they already came in contact with. "Wait, I thought everyone was supposed to be frozen over. Did someone from the outside decide to come here." Then Gogeta also sensed another signature, it was Natsu. The signal was faint and not as strong as before, in fact, it seems it was because that other person did something to his new friend. 'so Natsu is with this other person and they did something to make him weak' then the fused saiyan thought why 'he must be in trouble, it would only go down when they're exhausted or injured and Natsu has plenty of stamina. I got to hurry!'

Gogeta quickly raised his power and he sped faster than before, leaving an afterimage of himself in his last spot. putting on his own scowl that vegeta always has and gritting his teeth as he sprints at fast speeds and gaining lost ground in just seconds ' whoever this bastard is, he must be strong to put Natsu out of the battle and in such a short amount of time.'

rounding about an alleyway to where Natsu was supposed to be only to come face to face with a man with weird and jagged teeth and blue patches of hair around his mouth, something similar to that of ogres. he also had his hair into a bun and his size similar to another saiyan they new back when he was relevant 'heh, he does look like Nappa. That dumb, clumbsy, brute.'

"hey there, you wouldn't happen to see a man with pink hair and a scarf come by here, would you?"

masking his emotions, Doriate brings up a facade as to not show any weakness by having a look of boredom plastered on him. "Now they're just being a nuisance. splitting up and then showing up one at a time."

"Judging by that response, you did meet with him earlier. And with a noticeable drop in power you must have done some serious damage to him. I got to say I'm excited to fight you. So far, no one has able to put up much of a fight recently, so I hope you don't disappoint me." as the fusion warrior shows his charismatic side he adopted from Goku by smiling and warming up his arms. Fighting strong warriors was in his blood since his two counterparts were born and like them, Gogeta will always step up to the plate no matter the odds. This world is full of surprises from what he's seen so at least his adventure won't be boring if the fights are, plus Mira makes some delicious meals.

"If you're referring to the Dragon Slayer, he tricked me and got away. But maybe you'll take his place and send you straight to hell."

"Oh really, so tell me, big guy. How are you gonna do that?"

"with this" as Doriate brings up his right arm and points towards Gogeta, opening his hand and flexing his fingers as a milky white aura appears around both Doriate's arm and Gogeta's full body **"Art of Regression!"**

Gogeta brings up his arms into an X to defend himself, thinking it was some kind of magic projectile based. However, thinking with an ignorant mindset like that is very foolish, to think that this world can only have little variety when magic is limited to the users imaginations. Both Goku and Vegeta saw first hand the power magic can do in the form of babidi such as his power boost with the majin seal and the death of Spovavich and Yamu, and it's this mindset that cost him dearly.

Gogeta noticed how his opponent seemed to be getting bigger… or he was getting smaller. his well defined forearms and legs were now getting smaller along with his drop in power. his stature was now of him… as a child? The final result was a Gogeta looking similar to Gotenks, a fusion between their sons Goten and Trunks, with his red gi uniform too big so he removes it, but his black tight undershirt good enough to clothe him. His pants were also a problem as it would sag too much so Gogeta would take that off as well. When he takes his pants off, both Doriate and especially Gogeta are dumbfounded by the new development to arisin. Behind Gogeta just above his butt was a long, brown, monkey tail that used to belong to his younger self. Or in this case, Goku and Vegets's younger selves.

"Wh-what the! A tail? why do I have a saiyan tail?" as the fusion brings around his up front, wiggling the tip and grasping it to see if he had control of it from Vegeta's side or weak control from Goku's side. He lets it go as there were no side effects, meaning he got that trait from the former instead of the latter. Being a fusion might also help with that in having a stronger body.

"A tail? What are you, some kind of monkey or demi-human? It doesn't matter anyway, as you can see i'm a demon so I guess we're not that different."

"You and me? Don't ever put us in the same category, I have pride for myself. And don't make me laugh, even though I have dropped in power, what I possesses now is more than enough to beat a big, dumb, brute like you." As Gogeta showcases his arrogant side and stretches to get better accustomed to his new body.

"we'll see about that! But I will tell you something before you die. There's one place here in this world that people should avoid at all costs. That place is the gate to the netherworld. And you and your friends came right to it, we're nearly right on top of the thing. Least you won't have far to go once you're dead!" Doriate charges at the young form of Gogeta and strikes by throwing a right hook only for the fusion warrior to bring his forearm up to block his punch. Doriate then punches with his left also to be blocked again by his left forearm. With incredible acrobatics, Gogeta punts away Doriate on his chin and arches him backwards across the field. Doriate lands back first and wobbles in pain due to the kick he received.

"H-How the hell can you hit me so hard." As Doriate clutches to his bottom chin and regains his balance. Even though he took away Gogeta's main magical powers, he still hits like a magicmobile so what gives? What type of training did he go through to get so strong as a kid now? Before the dark mage could think of an explanation Gogeta appeared before his eyes and elbows him across his face, sending him to one of the frozen buildings walls and crashing through.

"Come on now, I was at least expecting a warm-up. Guess I was putting my standards too high." Bashed the fusion warrior as he ambles over to where the hole was created. He looks inside to see Doriate was unconscious.

Unexpectedly Gogeta's entire body was enveloped in a white glow as before, however his body was being restored to his original self again. His prominent and defined physique is back to his adult form and the clothing is fitting just fine again. "Huh, I'm back to my old self again. It must be because I defeated that dumbass. It doesn't matter now, I got my body back." Then on instinct, he looks behind himself, more specifically, his lower half. Behind him was his brown monkey tail. "Woah, I still have my tail, I wonder…" but was interrupted from his thoughts.

Off in the road where he came from, he herald voices coming his way. the loud shouting was Fairy Tail's, or in this case Gray's, Lucy's, Wendy's, Carla's, and Happy's calling out his and Natsu's name respectively. The group see Gogeta in bad condition from the looks of it and hurry down to meet up with him.

"Hey Gogeta, are you okay?" Asked Wendy as her medical side kicked in.

"Yeah I'm gonna be okay, so don't worry about it."

"Woah man, since when has that accessory been there?" Said Gray pointing out towards the saiyan's tail behind him. "Was that always underneath your Gi or something?"

"Well actually... it's my tail. And it's not an accessory, it's real" as the fusion puts his tail in front for everyone to see. "To be honest, I was born with this tail but later down I cut it off permanently. However I just fought this idiot" as he points to the crashed wall of ice and an individual who was knocked unconscious "who has the ability to rewind his opponents back to regression. I guess I got it back because of him now." As Gogeta rubs his tail.

"Oh wow, so like what can your tail do?" Curiously asked Lucy.

"Well nothing, it's just like an ordinary tail like Happy's and Carla's tail. Although at night when the moon is full I would transform into something called an Oozaru or Great Ape. It's a giant ape with terrifying power that I couldn't control as a kid so that's why I removed it." Explains Gogeta as his reasoning from Goku's perspective. Vegeta's might have also worked though he didn't know if he as a fusion has control over the transformation, most likely but can be to sure.

"I hate to ruin everyone's curiosity" inputted Carla we all eyes are on her now "but we still have a mission to accomplish. We need to figure out how to defrost this ice and restore the giants." To which everyone nods their heads in n agreement.

"Actually, I think I can do it" voiced Gogeta as eyes are now on him "the ice is mixed with another power source that I'm familiar with, if we find the Eternal Flame that I think I can do the rest."

"Okay sounds like a plan. Let's find that flame." Said Lucy as everyone started to run in the direction where the mountain is, since they haven't try there yet.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Natsu**

Back with Natsu, he keeps running deeper and deeper within the frozen forest on one of the dirt ice covered paths "I definitely recognized that voice, but where was it from? come on, just think." He then closes his eyes and concentrates as he keeps sprinting as fast as his legs can carry him, trying to remember anything noticeable or familiar about the voice only to grunt and yell out of frustration. "I don't have a fucking clue!"

Natsu couldn't describe it for the life of him, and yet finding that voice could help in dealing with the mission. Natsu sees a boulder no bigger than his original size and leaps over it and continues on to where the voice leads. As he continues he is met with a small river with a log hanging over it, acting as a substitute bridge. The Dragon Slayer slowly but swiftly tip-toes across its narrow pass and gets to the other side all while chanting "I can do this" a couple of times.

He continues running for some time and he begins to talk with himself "why can't this stupid voice meet me halfway?" As he expresses his annoyance by spouting verbal, profound slander. Not noticing his surroundings, he bumps into someone and both Natsu and this other individual fall to the ground.

"Ugh. Hey! Watch where you're goi- oh Hey Erza!" as Natsu sits up to see a young woman with crimson, long hair covering her face. However something was off about her, most noticeably how she was wearing a dress. Erza would never wear anything so revealing unless on the most special of occasions so it was weird on why now. Especially on a mission like this.

To which the other person who had also fallen shifted her hair back and revealed herself, and she definitely was not Erza. "Hey you brat, watch on where you're going!" As she heckles back.

She is a pale-skinned young woman of average height with long, dark red hair, which is worn in a pair of massive waist-length braids that are tied together behind her back. She has full lips and reddish eyes always shown wide open, something which, together with her tilted head, her perpetually raised eyebrows, and her semi-opened mouth, gives her a somewhat deranged appearance. In addition, she seems to have visible bags below her eyes, adding to her distinctive look. She also possesses an extremely voluptuous body, with very large breasts matched by similarly large hips, endowing her with a virtually perfect hourglass figure. This woman is Flare Corona, A member who used to be in a guild called Raven Tail.

"Wait a minute, you're that girl that fought Lucy in the first round of the Magic Games. What are you doing here? Are you that voice I was hearing?" As the ever impatient Dragon Slayer got up and dusted himself off.

"What are you talking about brat, you're making no-sense? I haven't talked since I got here in the village. And how do you know that I fought blondie in the first round?" As Flare got up and did the same action. She takes a closer look at the kid, pink hair and a scarf. _'No way is he Natsu?'_ as she gasps in realization.

"Hey kid, you wouldn't happen to be Natsu from Fairy Tail, would you?"

"yeah that's me." As Natsu nonchalantly plops on a nearby rock, crossed legged, and picks at his ear.

"So tell me something, what exactly are you doing here? Are you here to finish off what your guild master wanted, cause if that's the case, I won't let you hurt anymore of my friends. You got that! I may be small but that doesn't mean I still can't kick your ass."

After Natsu asked his question, Flare immediately tensed up and lowered her head just a little to where her eyes could see the icy blue ground better. Natsu could see how her body completely changed from being so open to now reserved like her legs inward and holding onto her arms so perhaps this village could be of some importance. Finally mustering up the courage, Flare says "well the things is… I live here."

"Wait a minute, so you live in the Village hidden in the Sun?" Asked Natsu as this revelation stunned him

"Mmhmm, and I thought when I came back, I would be happier."

"so the giants took you in, even though you were human?"

"Yeah, they did. Giants have a bad reputation. But to me, they were always very kind. In all my years with them" as Flare looks up to the sky with remorse "they never treated me as an outsider. And yet, no amount of kindness could hide the fact that I was different. It was too much to bear, so I left." To which the Fire Dragon Slayer gasps.

"For the first time in my life, I saw people who were as small and insignificant as me. This might not make any sense to you, but to me, it was terrifying."

"If that's the case, then how did you end up in Raven Tail even though you were terrified of humans. Especially those who look the part of being evil."

"I didn't have any skills except with my hair, so I ended up broke on the streets. Ivan was the first person to offer me a job, so I signed up. In doing so, I became a member of Raven Tail, a guild practically built around the hatred of your guild. Still, I was grateful to them, I figured their anger had to be justified so I never asked; we were the light to Fairy Tail's darkness." As she now looks onto Natsu with an apologetic look. "It had taken a long time to learn the truth."

"Hey don't worry about it. None of that was your fault!"

"It was though! I screwed up!"

"Yeah, that may be true" commented Natsu nonchalantly as he folds his arms, to which Flare looks down in disappointment again as her ignorance for her past actions swells within her mind. So in order to raise her spirits, Natsu responds with "but you realize what you did was wrong and wanted to change that wrong, the thought in itself is a good enough reason to forgive you."

Flare looks up in surprise for the response she just heard. How can someone be so forgiving and remorseful as for her violent actions against his guild? Her time with other people showed just how selfish and cold they can be as to leave her out in the street or just ogle at her body like some kind object and Ivan didn't help with her mentality. So hearing this kindness from someone else other than the giants was… in simplest form, an oddity to hear but also really sweet. subconsciously she blushes by that kind-hearted answer without her realizing it.

"So I guess the village was already frozen when you got here, huh? Do you have any idea what might've happened? " Asked Natsu.

"Yes it was, and no, I don't. All I know is that whatever did this, should've happened somewhere else." Tears start to swell up in her eyes as for the horrible fate for her family. "These people were too kind, this is the last thing they deserve." As a lone tear streak starts to race down on her creamy white cheek. "Why them… "

"It'll be okay. They're still alive and we can help them!" stated Natsu

Flare's tears started pouring out more. hearing someone be so optimistic and telling her it will be alright sparked something within her that she hasn't had for what seemed like years. Hope. to know that people like them exist rekindled hope again. She stands up from her rock and drys up her tears

"Right. If there is a way to thaw them out, it might have to do with the Eternal Flame" As Flare points in the direction of the Flame "It's over this way. Just Follow me Natsu." As Flare begins to run where the flame is with the Dragon Slayer following close behind. Natsu notices where she pointed and it was the same direction as to where the voice was going as well.

"Hey Flare, I hear a voice in the same direction to the Eternal Flame. are these two connected by chance?"

"A voice? You must be referring to the guardian of Sun Village, the Eternal Flame. Actually the guardian isn't just necessarily a flame but more like a creature with the body of fire."

"What no way, then can this creature use fire magic?" Asked Natsu, however something was off by his speech. Flare noticed this and turned around toward Natsu to see himself growing at a rapid rate, going back to his old self again. Natsu also took notice of his appearance and screamed for excitement about getting his body back again. Natsu forgets about it and the two keep pursuing the Eternal Flame.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok whamen and gentlewhamen (as i proceed to laugh in lord nuxanor) that concludes Chapter 8 and in the history books. I got to say, I didn't expect this story to get as much recognition as it did and i'm really happy with the results so far. you guys are giving me great feedback and criticism that helps me be a better writer and for what it's worth I am eternally grateful to experience this together. I mean, 70 followers and favorites and we're not getting to the good stuff yet, I promise you all reading that I will make this the best I can. What I got in store for the next arc is going to be good, although it's going to be around tartaros following continuity but the motives and CHARACTERS will be different to some extent, basically additions. I'll be trying to write out the villain like a pain from naruto or a meruem from hunter x hunter as a model to go off of and others like them. they're exceptional villains and very top tier and will clash against gogeta in more ways than one.**

**Ok then, as for the other project about One Piece and DBZ, I will Have an update chapter on that section or a small panel explaining what I'll be doing or going about it. It won't change that much as in the storyboard goes but certain events will change *cough *cough MarineFord and Ace cough* cough* and some won't even happen or happened earlier. I'll give my run down when that happens but if you like what I have here, then you'll definitely love what I got cooking there.**

**speaking of you guys, let's check dem reviews!**

**JensenDaniels32: oh yeah for sure a fused SSB is stronger than any G.O.Ds but i don't know about a regular SSB. you could make the argument that Broly movies or Hero's are close but maybe not to 80%. I'll take your word for it tho homie and appreciate the input**

**Lighting Tricon: oh man that's a lot but honestly I love these types of responses. Thanks for the good criticism and i'll be trying to improve my grammar so thanks for that, it will help out a lot. Oh man I didn't know that about her boyfriend, I personally never been in a relationship but it must suck a lot. I mean, you give so much unconditional love and sacrifice only to be backstabbed and betrayed for some cheap whore. i'm glad she is doing better now and hope everything good comes her way. Anyway I thank you for taking the time to write this out and put so much thought into this, I hope you stick around to see the end!**

**Golden Cooler: aww man thank you for the great compliments and i appreciate the encouraging words to grow. I promise to do some neat stuff like in good shonen works**

**Townsendjr08: Thank you and nice to see your compliments and don't worry about it being longer as i'll try to do that more often.**

**Samuel20052006: I'm glad that you like my story and the harm list, after all it's you guys that picked them and more polls will appear again. I happy to know that you'll be here till the end**

**Goku Xeno: thank you for the kind words and don't worry about the tail as i got that covered now, yeah sucks about the princess but what can we do about it. Thank you for clearing up those misunderstandings for me as I now have a better grasp of it. yeah it sucks a lot so i feel bad about but im glad she is ok now. I'm a sucker for these long reviews as it shows that you care about my work and thought about it so thank you homie**

**alexknightjr: bro thank you for the nice words. i'm loving it right now**

**jack gold sword: yeah no hisui, people changed it last minute and wanted yukino**

**supersaiyanssj3: thank you for the compliment but sadly i don't know what touhou is but i can check it out for you if you want**

**Blake2020: yo homie im so happy to see you here and reading and you won't be disappointed by what's to come**

**Drifterdude2008: yeah homie i saw it was updated now and i'm glad that she is, her work is fantastic and enjoy reading it. by the way i'm glad that you regard my story to such a high caliber and being unique. very happy to receive a positive response like this so thank you.**

**tblake426: thanks for the compliments and regarding it so high compared to others, it really does help me with motivating me to keep this up. more reader polls for you guys to decide will happen again because you guys make this possible so don't worry**

**twisterwave1999966: im glad your liking this so far homie**

**supersaiyanman290: bro i'm glad you're digging the harem list and my work so far. more powerful foes will appear and I gave some foreshadowing at the end of chapter 2 as one of the opponents but more will appear, the next main villain will be powerful for sure.**

**superrbroly2020: yeah i'll be trying to do a sibling/rivalry with the two as they're all they got in terms of saiyans so why not and happy to you see liking the list**

**superzfan58: yeah, 2020 has been a wild year for sure. I'm glad tahat you liked the fight scene and the harem list**

**dbsfan4life014: im happy to see that you're sticking around for the long run, the girl was Erza i think you're mentioning. she goes by both names Erza and Titania**

**dbzclassicman: yeah i'm trying my best to get the both sides of gogeta while i try to incorporate his own personality the best way i can from what we've seen so far but i think i can do it**

**fanfictionboy1998: yeah both lucy and jenny are in and i got some ways to develop their relationship so i'm glad for you sticking around.**

**twisterblake2015: thanks for the kind words homie and that mystery girl was Erza i think your refering to.**

**Man I have so much more to say but I'll end it here for today. Got any questions? Ask in reviews and I'll answer within the next chapter. And with that, bye guys!**


End file.
